


Revolutionary ◌ Code Geass

by nogitsunechey (animechey)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 45,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/nogitsunechey
Summary: The reach of Britannia has finally reached to the independent nation of Australia in the year a.t.b 2015, and it’s easily taken by the Holy Britannian Empire in a desperate attempt to gain more support against the rising power of the Black Knights in Japan. It is renamed ‘Area 8’.In response to the occupation, a group appears and fights back against the invasion. Declaring themselves as the Australian branch of the Black Knights, a young girl stands tall and fights for the freedom of her current nation - under the rules and morals of Zero, Lelouch Lamperouge.© Chey Eveleigh | 2019





	1. 00 ◌ Preview

**◌ allie ◌**

The black, red and gold Gawain lands in front of her and she watches in amazement as the Seventh Generation Transformable Knightmare Frame’s cockpit opens and a masked man climbs out and lowers himself to the ground with the black retractable rope installed in all Knightmare Frames. He walks over to the girl clad in a Black Knight’s uniform - with a bit of a twist to distinguish her as their commander - and smiles behind his mask at how young she is.

She almost freezes at the appearance of her idol, but quickly regains her composure and bows in a proper greeting. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Zero.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Everly,” the man in front of her replies, the voice distorted but still familiar to Allie in some respect. “There is no need to bow to me. I am no prince or king.”

She straightens and smiles warmly at him. “Please, come in. I apologise for any mess - the Knights here aren’t exactly the cleanest.”

“I assure you that it’s no problem.”

Walking into the headquarters, Allie’s blue eyes widen in horror for a second before her face twists into a murderous scowl, rage glinting in her eyes. Opening her mouth, a copious amount of curses and derogatory comments leave her lips as she calls for the Knights in the building to come down and clean up the mess. Behind his Zero mask, Lelouch can’t help the amused grin that graces his face at the sight of the sixteen-year-old girl taking charge.

Not even a minute later, around thirty to forty people rush into the room and begin to clean it up, not noticing the guest standing behind their commander. The first one to do so is a young boy around fourteen or so, and his eyes widen in disbelief, his lips parting in shock. He drops the plastic bag partially full of rubbish to the ground and bows, showing his respect.

Noticing his movements, several other Knights around him mirror his movements. Soon enough, everyone in the base is bowing, much to Allie’s delight and Lelouch’s amusement. With a single word, they continue their cleaning and bow once more before leaving Allie and their idol to talk things over. All Allie can do is continue smiling as the door closes behind the last Knight.

Once they’re gone, Lelouch turns to the younger girl. “You have a strong hold over them. I am impressed, Miss Everly.”

Allie flushes and looks up at the taller male. “Please, call me Allie. I’m not that much younger than you, and you know that, don’t you, Mr Lamperouge?”

Behind his mask, Lelouch’s face morphs into one of horror, disbelieving.

“Bring your Knightmare in and meet me in my quarters. I’ll have Louisa show you the way. We can talk privately there.”


	2. 0.50 ◌ Playlist

**◌ revolutionary ◌**

**_Jaymes Young - I’ll Be Good  
_ ** _“I thought I saw the devil this morning”_

**_Twenty-One Pilots - Heathens  
_ ** _“Loving on the psychopath sitting next to you”_

**_Imagine Dragons - Warriors  
_ ** _“We are the warriors that run this town”_

**_Nightcore ft. Thatcher - This Little Girl  
_ ** _“This little girl is capable of murder ’cause you hurt her”_

**_Imagine Dragons - Demons  
_ ** _“Look into my eyes, it’s where my demons hide”_

**_Royal Deluxe - I’m A Wanted Man  
_ ** _“I’ve got blood on my hands”_

**_Set It Off ft. Ash Costello - Partners in Crime  
_ ** _“We’ll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners”_

**_Lorde - Everybody Wants to Rule the World  
_ ** _“Help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure nothing ever lasts forever”_

**_Halsey - Control  
_ ** _“I’ve grown familiar with villains that live in my head”_

**_Blue Stahli - Enemy  
_ ** _“I’ll cut the ties that hold me down”_

**_Panic! At The Disco - Let’s Kill Tonight  
_ ** _“Show them all you’re not the ordinary type”_

**_Bebe Rexha - I’m Gonna Show You Crazy  
_ ** _“I’ve been searching city streets tryna find that missing piece”_

**_Ruelle - Monsters  
_ ** _“One misstep, you’re mine and you better stay clever if you wanna survive”_

**_Thirty Seconds to Mars - Walk On Water (Acoustic)  
_ ** _“In the end, the choice was clear: take a shot in the face of fear”_

**_Lauren Aquilina - King  
_ ** _“There’s method in your madness”_

**_FLOW ft. GRANRODEO - Howling  
_ ** _“I’m howling loud with my soul”_

**_Imagine Dragons - Believer  
_ ** _“Tear me down and build me up”_

**_THE ORAL CIGARETTES - Kyouran Hey Kids!!  
_ ** _“今や共犯さ 天の存在もほら (Come now and see the existence of heaven)”_

**_James Arthur - Impossible  
_ ** _“Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love”_

**_Bring Me The Horizon - True Friends  
_ ** _“True friends stab you in the front”_

**_Theory of a Deadman - Angel  
_ ** _“I’m in love with an angel who’s afraid of the light”_

**_Thirty Seconds to Mars - This Is War  
_ ** _“The soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim”_

**_Breaking Benjamin - The Diary of Jane  
_ ** _“There’s a fine line between love and hate”_

**_Britney Spears - Criminal  
_ ** _“I’m in love with a criminal”_

**_Skillet - Whispers in the Dark  
_ ** _“Turn your tears to roses”_

**_T.I. ft. Justin Timberlake - Dead and Gone  
_ ** _“The old me is dead and gone”_

**_K.J. Apa, Camila Mendes, Lili Reinhart - Mad World  
_ ** _“Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow”_

**_League of Legends ft. Alan Walker - Legends Never Die (Alan Walker Remix)  
_ ** _“They’re written down in eternity, but you’ll never see the price it costs – the scars collected all their lives”_


	3. Part 01

**“Revolution is based on land. Land is the basis of all independence. Land is the basis of freedom, justice, and equality.”**

**◌ Malcolm X ◌**


	4. 01 ◌ Rough Start

**◌ allie ◌**

In the shadows, a young girl clutches her broken and bleeding arm, hiding behind the rubble of dilapidated, crumbling houses. Rural and city areas have been taken over by the Britannians, and the former residents have been forced into subjugation - below their conquerors, but still above the original natives of their country. It’s something that makes the young girl sick to her stomach, and it’s something that she cannot do anything about it.

Appearing out of the darkness, a white-haired, silver-eyed male appears, and it does not look as though he is much older than her. He silently holds out a hand to help her, eyes luring her in and making her feel safe in his presence. Seeing no other option, she takes his hand. Instantly, he pulls her into his arms and carries her away from the Fifth Generation Knightmare filled area, much to her muted joy. Weaving through the rubble, she is carried into a decent looking building and lain on a pile of old clothes that have been made into a bed.

Once she is comfortable, the male disappears for a second before returning with a package of vacuum-sealed bacon and a pan with oil. It is then that she notices a small pile of charred wood a few metres from her, small red-orange flames gently licking the pile. As she watches, the male cuts open the packet and begins to cook the bacon, silver eyes looking back over at her and flickering over her thin body until they land on her broken arm.

In a flash of movement, he is straightening her arm. The young girl clenches her jaw and lets out panting whimpers, trying her best not to scream out in pain. A crack sounds and vibrations shoot up her arm, making her gasp, a hand remaining on her wrist to keep her arm straight. Slowly, he releases her and moves away, returning a moment later with what appears to be rolls and rolls of bandages, the bottle of oil and a relatively large container of what the young girl can only assume to be glue.

Rubbing oil onto her broken arm, he rips off strips of bandage and wraps them around her arm, lathering the layer in glue and then repeating the process until there is a makeshift cast encircling her arm. Turning back to the bacon, he flips it over and lets it continue to cook, leaving her arm throbbing in pain by her side, and her head turned to watch the stranger.

Before she can say anything, the white-haired male looks over at her and shakes his head, finger pressed to his lips as his other hand motions to the Knightmares still rolling around outside the building. Her breathing hitches and fear and anger flood her body, pressing herself into the pile of clothes beneath her in an attempt to make herself a smaller target should they find her and her saviour. Amusement glimmers in the boy’s eyes, but he says nothing until the mechanical sound of the Knightmares is gone.

“I know you have questions, but they will have to wait,” he says, his voice smooth and calm. “You’re injured and hungry. Let me help you first, then you can get some rest. We’ll talk later.”

“But I…” She breaks off into a coughing fit, her throat dry and scratchy from inhaling the dust from outside, and from not having anything to drink all day.

The boy shuffles over to her and holds an open bottle of water to her lips, allowing her to drink slowly. “Don’t try to talk. You’re going to be fine.”

The young girl swallows the last of the water and sighs in relief, glad to have rid herself of her uncomfortable, dry mouth. Helping her sit up, the boy wets a clean bandage and begins to clean the wound on her arm, making her bite her lip to hold in any sounds of pain. Once it’s as clean as he can get it without antiseptic, he wraps a clean bandage around her upper left arm and ties it off, moving back to the bacon and plating it up a moment later.

Smiling her thanks, she takes the plate in her good hand and places it on her lap, waving her hand over the steaming meat to cool it down faster. A sound of amusement leaves her strange saviour and she looks up to see him already chewing on a piece of bacon, making her smile at him again. Mimicking his motions, she picks up a piece and nibbles on it, her stomach already protesting against the meaty taste flooding her mouth.

Letting out a small moan, she quickly devours the bacon piece, happy to finally have proper food to eat after months of scavenging for scraps. You see, much like what happened in Japan, Australians were forced to live on meals that hardly sustained them, and had their culture and pride ripped out from underneath them. They had nothing while the Britannians had everything, and it made many people realise how the original natives of Australia felt; bringing them together as one.

All too soon, her plate is empty, and the young girl is wishing that she had savoured the bacon a little more. Shaking his head in amusement, the male takes her plate before helping her lay back down on the makeshift bed. Once her stomach is full, she begins to realize how exhausted she really is, and her eyes begin to droop shut of their own accord. For some reason, she feels safe enough around this stranger to sleep, and that makes her more worried than the thought of him killing her whilst she is asleep.

The white-haired boy bids her goodnight as he puts out the fire and lays down on the other side of the charcoal pile, making the young girl feel uneasy. For some reason, despite her not knowing or really trusting the stranger, she wants him to be closer to her in case something does happen. It confuses her greatly, and she can’t get it out of her mind as she drifts off into a sleep plagued by tormenting memories of the people she couldn’t save when her home was invaded. Her parents die before her very eyes, and her friends vanish one by one, never to be seen again, and her brother, the one she trusted the most in this world, turned his back on her and became an Honorary Britannian, leaving her to suffer while he prospers.

Unable to sleep due to the pained whimpers and quiet pleas leaving the young girl, the white-haired saviour sits up and watches as she writhes in her sleep, a tormented expression making him feel sick. For someone so young to have nightmares about her past makes him wonder what has happened to her, and why it is that it torments her so that she dreams about it. For him, his memories have begun to blur together after all these years, and there is only one clear memory that remains. Well, he could really say two if he includes today.

Pushing all thoughts of his past from mind, he moves over to the young girl and gently takes her hand, causing her to flinch away and tense. A moment or two later, she relaxes and her face becomes relaxed, fingers instinctively moving around his. He smiles softly and runs the fingers of his free hand through his hair, revealing the small patch of skin behind his ear for a moment, decorated with a small, mysterious red symbol. As his hair falls back into place, it’s hidden once again.


	5. 02 ◌ Power of Kings

**◌ allie ◌**

What wakes her is not the sound of sirens or Knightmares, but the movement of a hand that is holding hers. Opening her eyes, she takes in the building, memories coming to life inside her mind of yesterday. Looking to her left, she sees her white-haired, silver-eyed saviour attempting to free his hand from hers without waking her, but, the moment he looks at her, he knows that it was a futile attempt. In light of that, he disengages his hand from hers normally and moves over to relight the fire from last night, leaving her to push herself into a sitting position, hissing at the pain in her left arm.

“Who are you, and why did you save me?”

With his back turned to her, he begins to speak. “Should I not have saved you? In all my years I’ve never met someone who wanted to die so much. No matter, I saved you either way. I did it because it was the right thing to do, and because you needed help. There’s another reason, but it is going to sound like a complete lie to you.”

“What is it?”

“You were crying out for power, and I can help you with that. For someone so young, you wish to bear the weight of the world on your shoulders and free your nation from Britannian hold, but you want to do it by the ideals of someone else. Zero and his Black Knights.”

“How can you give me any kind of power? Let alone anything like the power that Zero himself has. You have to be lying to me, because there’s no way that you can do anything of the sort.”

The white-haired boy turns to face her, hair moving enough to reveal the red, brand-like mark behind his ear. The young girl’s breath catches in her throat, knowing exactly what that symbol is and what it means, and she begins to tremble. Not very many people know of its existence, or what it can do, but there are some who know. Many say that it is a wish, but just as many say that it is a curse.

“You’re an immortal,” she breathes. “You had a Geass, didn’t you?”

He nods, unconsciously brushing his fingers over the mark. “That I did, and it allowed me to become invisible. It had its repercussions in the end, and it had its limitations - those who knew of it could see me even if I was invisible, and if I stayed invisible for too long, I would stay that way until someone ran into me. Very poetic if you think about it.”

She goes quiet, knowing exactly why that was the Geass that manifested. He wanted to be invisible, or he was invisible to everyone. Pulled from her thoughts at the sound of his voice, she looks up at him in confusion, not having heard what he said.

“Tell me, what power do you want if you accept the Geass from me?” the silver-eyed boy asks, sitting beside her. “What do you wish you could change?”

“I lost a very important friend to the Britannian Empire years ago, and everyone else I’ve ever cared for has abandoned me,” she murmurs, rubbing her upper left arm. “They lied when they told me they wanted to stay by my side. All I want is to be able to know if someone is telling the truth when they say something to me.”

The white-haired boy gently places his fingers under her chin and lifts her head up, her blue eyes meeting his silver ones warily. A soft smile graces his face and his lips press against hers, what feels like electricity flooding her body and ingraining itself into her mind. She feels like she’s floating in space - there’s stars and planets around her, and they appear to be revolving around her, like she’s the sun at the centre of the system.

She doesn’t fully register his lips leaving hers as she comes down from what feels like a high, but she does register hands landing gently on her shoulders, snapping her from her mind. Reflected in his silver eyes, she can see the familiar Geass symbol branded on her right eye, the red-purple-pink mix a stark contrast to her remaining bright blue eye. Blinking, the symbol vanishes and her eye returns to normal, a smile gracing her face.

The boy moves back over to the fire and begins to cook the remaining bacon for breakfast, leaving her to comprehend that she now has a Geass - just like she knows Zero has. She’s seen the broadcasts, especially the one that concerned Lord Jeremiah, or ‘Orange Boy’ as they have come to call him, and she knows that the only way that man would have listened to a terrorist is for Zero to have a Geass of his own - most likely of complete obedience. Broken from her thoughts by a plate landing on her knees, thoughts of Zero leave her mind - for now, anyway.

Nibbling on a piece of bacon, a thought hits her. “I let you kiss me without knowing your name, or you knowing my name.”

The immortal chuckles and sits in front of her. “Yes, I suppose you did. I’m known as A.A.. What about you?”

“I’m Allie. Allie Everly.”

“Hmm. I’ve heard that name before, but I’m not sure where.”

“Well, I, um, my mother is the sister of a Britannian Lord, and my father is an Eight. I am a half-blood, and was considered a Lady until I was sent here to live with my half-brother in order to ‘protect the purity’ of my mother’s family. You know of the Gottwald family, do you not?”

“Ah. Yes, I do know. Orange Boy, am I correct?”

“That’s what they’re calling my uncle now, I suppose. His older sister, Lilycia, is my mother. She met my father when she was here on a peace trip the first time Britannia decided they wanted Australia. That was sixteen years ago when Britannia first started taking over countless countries. She ended up pregnant, and I was raised in Britannia alongside the Emperor’s youngest children, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia.”

A.A.’s eyes dart over to her in surprise, only to find a wistful and faraway expression on her young face.

“When his and Nunnally’s mother was assassinated, they were sent to live in Japan - Area 11 - under the guise of them being killed and, once Lord Jeremiah found out that I was not ‘pure’, I was sent here to live.”

“I take it your life here was not peaceful.”

“At first it was, but than Britannia decided to take over, and my family was destroyed. My half-brother went and became an Honorary Britannian, and my father was murdered right in front of me. Honestly, I should have told them of my Britannian descent like my father wanted me to, and then I wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“You have the Power of Kings, Allie. You can do that now. Build your army of Black Knights, and regain control of your home if you so desire.”

“Oh, I plan to, and it’s not going to be pretty.”


	6. 03 ◌ Knightmares and Dreams

**◌ allie ◌**

Weeks pass and Allie’s arm heals properly, allowing her to finally leave the building A.A. has called home since he arrived in Area 8. With no other direction in mind, she heads straight for the Britannian Empire building for this country to declare herself as a Britannian citizen and claim all her rights. Surprisingly, the military let her through the front door in her dirt and ash covered state, but the Britannian woman at the reception desk has something to say about it.

“Oh my,” the middle-aged woman gasps. “Are you alright, dear? You look like hell.”

Allie smiles. “Yes, I am quite alright. I just have a little something I need to do.”

“I see. What may that be, dear?”

“After being caught in the middle of Area 8 rebels and my country’s military fighting, I have decided that I refuse to call myself an Area 8 citizen any longer. My name is Allisha Gottwald, and I am here to declare myself as a Britannian citizen once and for all.”

“Gottwald? Are you saying that you are Lord Jeremiah’s daughter?”

Allie laughs. “Heavens no. He is much too young to be my father. I am his niece - Lilycia’s daughter. You see, my mother slept with a filthy Eight during her first time in this country sixteen years ago and they conceived me. Feel free to call my uncle if you do not believe me.”

The middle-aged woman at the reception desk stares at the young girl before her with wide eyes. You see, this woman has met both Lord Jeremiah and Lady Lilycia before, and she can see in this young girl’s eyes the same fire that burns bright in both of their eyes. As well as the way she holds herself - just like a Britannian Lady or Lord would, or even a Prince or Princess. The resemblance is uncanny between Lady Lilycia and this young girl who calls herself her daughter.

The receptionist hurriedly nods her head in agreement and motions for Allie to follow her, much to the young girl’s delight. They walk into a back room with a screen, and Allie sits on the seat in front of it as she is told, much to her hatred of being ordered around like a dog. Moments later, the screen turns on and Allie is greeted with her uncle’s face. Teal hair sits atop his head, and bright orange eyes stare at her through the screen, widening in disbelief at seeing his niece.

“Hello, uncle,” Allie greets, bowing her head slightly in respect. “It’s been over a decade. How have you been? I mean, other than this whole debacle with the terrorist Zero.”

Jeremiah clears his throat and attempts to suppress his joy at seeing his niece alive and well, but a smile livens up his formerly harsh face. “It’s nice to see you, my dear Allisha. I apologise for not keeping in contact with you over the years, and for not being the one to tell you that your mother - my sister - had passed away.”

“That’s alright, uncle. I understand that we had to keep up pretences that I was dead, along with Miss Marianne’s children.”

“Yes, I suppose we did have to do that as well. It was more so that I could not face you after letting your mother die before you could see her again. Anyway, to what do I owe this momentous occasion?”

Allie takes a deep breath. “I am declaring myself as the daughter of a former Lady of Britannia, and the niece of a Lord of Britannia. I am rejecting my Eight half and want to become a full Britannian citizen.”

Jeremiah’s eyes shine with delight. “That’s a wonderful choice, my dear. I am certain that there will be no problems with it as I can attest to you being of Britannian descent. That will allow you to be able to go to school, and I am so happy.”

“Actually, uncle, I wish to join the military, but I can still go to school if you so wish for me to do so.”

“I see. Well, I will talk the military in Area 8, and have a new generation Knightmare Frame sent to Area 8 for you to use.”

“You wouldn’t happen to have a prototype Vincent Gram collecting dust, would you? I would so love to be able to use something other than a Sutherland.”

Jeremiah chuckles. “I’ll see what I can do, Allisha. Once you get your communicator, send me a message and I’ll get that Knightmare sent over for you.”

Allie waves goodbye and the screen turns black once again, allowing a smirk to cross her young face. It vanishes once the receptionist walks into the room, forms in one hand and a pen in the other. Allie smiles thankfully and takes them, placing them on the table and filling them out without hesitation whilst the middle-aged woman watches her every movement. Soon enough, everything the teen can fill out is filled out, and the paperwork is in the hands of the middle-aged Britannian receptionist and gone from Allie’s sight before she can say anything.

Falling back onto the chair, the blue-eyed girl sighs in annoyance, closing her eyes as the minutes pass by. Soon enough, the door opens again, along with Allie’s eyes, and they turn to the returning woman, a communicator in her hand, as well as a document stating that Allie is now, officially, a Britannian. Taking the paper, her eyes widen in disbelief. She’s been labelled as a Lady of Britannia despite her young age, and her only being half Britannian.

She knows why when she sees the signature at the bottom of the page - the signature of her uncle, Jeremiah Gottwald.

Rolling her eyes, she folds up the document and takes the communicator, leaving the Britannian building without another word and heading to where A.A. is waiting for her in the park. As she walks, Allie can’t help but feel sick at what has become of Sydney - a once great city, now under the tyrannical control of the greedy Charles zi Britannia and his son, Prince Schneizel. Allie knows that the person to make the world better would be Lelouch vi Britannia himself. Well, that or Nunnally.

In this world, the only nationality that gets recognised, and you get praised for being, is a Britannian, and that’s not the way this world is meant to be. Every person has the right to declare themselves as any nationality they so desire, but that has been taken away by the greed of the Britannian Empire. All around Allie there are smiling and happy people; happy Britannian’s - and not a trace of the people who originally had this once great, independent nation.

“You took your time, Allie,” A.A. teases, turning his head to look at her, silver eyes glittering with amusement. “Did your uncle give you a hard time?”

Allie shakes her head, a smirk on her young face. “Of course not. He was more than happy to see me after a decade apart, and was more than happy to help me. He pulled a few strings and I am officially a Lady of Britannia now - and I am going to be in the military. Hopefully he can get me the Knightmare I’ve requested.”

“Oh?”

“I really do hate Sutherlands.”


	7. 04 ◌ Zero, I Request

**◌ allie ◌**

After proving herself a capable Knightmare wielder, Allie is granted a high position in the Area 8 military, and it’s not just because of her skill. Her status and relations give her the extra boost in rank that she so desperately needs to begin the Black Knights in this continent. A.A. has some cheeky choice things to say to her, but she blatantly ignores his teasing as her fingers fly across the keyboard of her new, high-tech computer.

She’s using an encrypted network to get in touch with the Black Knights in Area 11 - to get in touch with Zero himself if she can. Soon enough, she’s broken through the Black Knight’s security system and is rummaging through their files in an attempt to find some sign of Zero. When security footage appears on the screen with Zero wandering through their base, Allie cheers with delight, fingers flying across the keyboard and opening a secure channel.

The masked man looks over at the screen in the room and heads towards it, fingers hovering over the keyboard for a second before accepting the call. On Allie’s screen, the security footage is shrunk down as Zero’s face appears in its place. Even with his mask, the man behind it, Lelouch Lamperouge, knows she sees his surprise at the unfamiliar face staring at him in wonder and delight.

“Zero, it’s a pleasure to finally speak with you,” Allie greets, fighting back her nerves. “My name is Allisha Gottwald, and I need your help.”

“Gottwald?” Lelouch laughs, his voice distorted. “Orange Boy’s daughter?”

“Why does everyone think I’m my uncle’s daughter? Jeez. No. I am his niece; the daughter of his deceased sister, Lilycia.”

“I see. May I offer you a deal, Miss Gottwald?”

Allie smirks, leaning back in her seat. “That depends on what you desire, Zero.”

Lelouch grins behind his mask. He has met his match in wit. “I propose a situation where we can both help each other. From your accent, I can tell that you are both an Eight and a Britannian, and that means you desire my help to free your nation.”

“I suppose you could say that, but you could also say that I desire for you to, oh, I don’t know, assist me in setting up a branch of the Black Knights here. That way you don’t have to get your hands any more dirty than they already are with the blood of Britannian’s and Japanese alike.”

“You have a valid point. However, if you desire my help to do so, I must ask something of you.”

“Zero, you have already said this. Just what is it that you want from me? Do you intend to use your Geass to control me? To bend me to your will?”

Lelouch’s expression turns panicked behind his Zero mask. How could she know about Geass? Unless… “You have a Geass of your own, don’t you, Miss Gottwald?”

Allie nods, lacing her fingers behind her head. “That I do. So, I should warn you, do not attempt to lie to me. You are unable to lie in my presence if I so desire it, and I can tell if you are lying to someone.”

“Very well. I will tell you what I desire from you for this bargain to go ahead. By helping you create an Eight branch of the Black Knights, I want to have a safe haven in your nation just in case of emergencies. Is that an acceptable deal?”

“That it is. Also in exchange for you help, as it is much appreciated, I will offer you use of my Geass if you ever feel as though you need it.”

“I thank you, Miss Allisha Gottwald. You could prove useful yet.”

Allie tilts her head in thanks, but says nothing, knowing that Zero has more to say to her.

“I will send two important Black Knights to Area 8 soon, and they will help you create your army of Black Knights.” Lelouch leans back in his chair and studies the young girl on the screen in front of him. He recognises the voice, but not the face - it doesn’t go with the voice. “Also, I must ask, how did you get into this system?”

“Over the past decade, I’ve been working for the rebels in Area 8 and have given myself a bit of a name as a renowned hacker. Your security systems are brilliant, Zero. It took me a while to get through them, but now I’m in, and you’re not getting rid of me. Sayonara.”

The sixteen-year-old ends the call and closes the window in a click, the security footage blowing up on the screen once again, showing the masked man still seated at the screen. Soon enough, a lime-green haired woman walks up behind him. From behind her, Allie hears a breathless chuckle, and she turns to see a bewildered and amused expression on A.A.’s face. Turning back to the screen, she sees the Zero mask laying on the table, and the back of Lelouch’s head, making her realise that, in this moment, she could find out the true identity of her idol.

The voice behind the mask is familiar, and it’s tugging memories from the back of her mind; memories that she doesn’t want to remember from over a decade ago. Gritting her teeth, she places her fingers on her face and pulls the fake face off, revealing her real face and the Geass shining brightly on her right eye. Pulling the brown wig off, she shakes out her purple-teal hair and grins at the screen, knowing that, finally, Britannia is going to have a full-scale rebellion from Area 8 - from Australia.

A.A. giggles like a child and prances about like a schoolgirl in love. “She’s still alive. My Lady is still alive.”

Allie rolls her eyes and shakes her head in amusement. “You know this chick?”

“Of course. That’s Lady C.C.. She used to be the one in control of the Geass community, before she left and V.V. took over. He’s running it to the ground. Lady C.C. is brilliant; a witch. She was in charge for centuries.”


	8. 05 ◌ Operation Prototype Vincent Gram

**◌ allie ◌**

After talking with Zero a few days ago, Allie is relieved to know that her idol will help her fight against the occupying Britannian forces in Area 8. However, she’s been keeping track of what’s been happening in Area 11, and it makes her feel sick knowing that everything is going to hell in a handbasket - much to the glee and disappointment of both sides in this war.

Allie and Lelouch have been sending messages since their video call a few days past, and they’ve learned more about each other, creating trust and someone to share news with. She’s received several messages from her idol about his old friend having killed his father - something known only to a few people. It feels strange for her to have this knowledge without physically knowing the person.

He messaged her earlier telling her that the Black Knights are building their numbers - through acquiring the Four Holy Swords and their leader, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, as well as the backing of the Japan Liberation Front. Allie, of course is delighted to hear that, but is worried about her own Knights in Area 8. No Knights from Area 11 have come to her nation, and she’s starting to worry that Zero is going to go back on his word. Of course, he dismisses that saying that he’ll send his best Knights soon.

Not too long after that, Allie is called to fight against the resistance in Area 8 with the backing of the military. She agrees without hesitation, knowing that she must do so in order to keep up appearances. Despite the death of her uncle, Jeremiah Gottwald, at the battle in Narita, Allie has had to keep her head held high and bury her grief. While she blames Zero and his plan for her uncle’s death, she cannot help but place some blame on her uncle himself for being there.

So, putting up her emotion block in her mind, she pulls on her almost skin-tight purple uniform and knee-high black boots, picking up the key to her Vincent Gram and hanging it around her neck before walking out the door. She has to make her uncle proud, as well as standing by what she believes to be right - standing beside Zero; beside Lelouch Lamperouge.

The drive to where her Knightmare is being held is long and uneventful without her usual partner in crime by her side. A.A. opted not to use the device that changes ones appearance and to stay out of the firing line when Allie is fighting on the Britannian side for her missions. Feeling the handcrafted communicator around her wrist vibrate against her skin on the drive, every muscle in her body turns rigid, knowing that it must be important for Zero to message her at this time.

Arriving at the military base, Allie climbs out of the car and walks into the building, head held high, blatantly ignoring the sympathetic looks she is receiving from her subordinates. To be truthful, the purple-teal haired girl ignores everyone as she climbs into her Knightmare, closing the hatch and sighing in relief as she finally gets some silence and peace from the drilling looks. Not to mention, now she can see what the message is that Zero has sent her.

Checking the device, her blood runs cold.

 _‘Another user has appeared,’_  it reads.  _‘Read minds. Given by C. Has been dealt with.’_

Allie has heard of him from A.A.. The user’s name is Mao, and he is obsessed with C.C..

_‘Will send the Knights soon. Expect them at dark.’_

_‘Near border of New South Wales and Victoria. They’ll see it,’_  Allie replies.  _‘Know of the user. Caused trouble?’_

_‘Quite a bit. We will talk about this later.’_

_‘Agreed. Have job to do now.’_

Turning off the handcrafted communicator, Allie puts the key into the slot and can’t help the grin that appears on her face as she hears the systems boot up. The screen in front of her lights up and she grips the handle controls, thumbs hovering over the red buttons on the top that control her guns and hip-mounted slash harkens. On her left shoulder there is a prototype hadron cannon - which she adores. Moments later, the doors open and she flies out into the summer sun, the feeling of freedom making her laugh.

Sutherlands follow her without missing a beat, and it’s not long before they’re all in the thick of the battle - backup for the already fighting Britannians. All Allie wishes she could do is shoot down and destroy all the other Knightmares, or take them for her Knights. Although, they have already stolen and altered many Knightmares for their personal use over the past few days, and have put them to good use as well.

You see, Allie is more than just a pretty face. She is a scientific engineer with hacking and mechanical skills. She can design and recreate any Knightmare thrown her way, and can hack into even the most secure networks - just like she did with the Black Knights in Area 11. Those skills make her invaluable to the Knights, as well as her Geass allowing her to tell who is true to this cause.

Zipping through the streets, Allie shoots down plenty of resistance fighters, but tries her best not to kill them. After all, the majority of them are a part of the Black Knights, or are partnered with them. Buildings crumble and people scream, but it’s ‘just another day at the office’ for sixteen-year-old Allisha Gottwald. She has to compartmentalise everything she sees and does whilst working as a Britannian military officer, and try her best not to crumble under the deaths weighing on her shoulders, or cry at the blood staining her hands.

Sooner than she can believe, the battle is done, and this part of the war is done. Area 8 has stronger and fiercer rebellion than Area 11 for some strange reason, but, for Allie, that means she can clear the Britannians from her country and then head to Area 11 to help Zero win his war by the end of the year if she destroys the system from the inside. Not to mention, Britannia doesn’t exactly have a strong hold on Australia. That thought makes her more determined than before - free her home and then she can go to Japan, a place she has always wanted to visit.

She informs the higher ups that she will be taking her Knightmare, and no ones asks her questions. It’s a ridiculous request, but they allow it knowing that the young girl is bound to make some weird and wonderful ones in her grief. Grinning in the cockpit, she disables the tracker and heads south to the border - to the Black Knight’s Area 8 base - making sure that she isn’t being followed every step of the way.

Parking her Knightmare in the underground hanger, she puts on her electronic face changer and wig and allows the Knights to help her from it, cursing at them when they accidentally hit it in their attempts. Grumbling to herself, Allie stalks into her room and instantly sees A.A. lounging on one of her couches. Letting out a dramatic sigh, she collapses onto the other and groans into one of the blue pillows her companion picked out.

“I take it that it was a long day at the office, Allie?” A.A. teases cheekily, swallowing his mouthful of mushed sour worms.

“Fuck off,” the currently brunette haired girl growls in reply, lifting up her head to glare at the immortal. “And stop eating all my sour worms, asshole!”


	9. 06 ◌ Zero’s Black Knights

**◌ allie ◌**

Sighing, the ringing of her handmade computer breaks Allie from her stupor. Walking over to the computer, she sits down and accepts the video call, her masked idol appearing on the screen not a second later. Too out of it to greet the man properly, she lazily waves her hand, to which Lelouch smiles at behind his mask, and she knows that anyone in their right mind would be laughing at it.

“I take it that you had a long day, Miss Gottwald,” the masked man half teases.

Allie half glares at the man. “Not a long day, but a trying one more like it. Britannian’s can be such assholes, and they’re so oblivious that one of their own is actually leading a rebellion against him. I guess I could say the same for you, Zero. After all, you’re not Japanese. You must have a great reason to be fighting against Britannia though.”

“That is correct. I am not Japanese, but I have lived here for the past seven years.”

_Seven years? That’s how long…_

“You look like you have seen a ghost, Miss Gottwald.”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing really. You just made me remember something. That’s all.”

Behind his mask, Lelouch’s brow furrows in thought, the younger girl’s words striking something inside and bringing up memories of his life before he came to Area 11. In his mind’s eye he can see a young girl with bright blue eyes and odd colour hair, always dressing in a child’s version of a military outfit and playing the role of his and Nunnally’s Knight. Allie watches as the man on the screen goes quiet, a gloved hand coming up to rest on the bottom of the mask, making her eyes widen.

He can’t be…

“Lord Zero,” Allie says, just as the fingers are about to slide up the sides of the mask and take it off. “I suggest you leave your identity a secret until you truly need to reveal it.”

Lelouch flinches slightly and drops his hand, unaware of what he had been doing. “Yes, of course. My apologies. I was caught in thought and forgot we were talking.”

“That’s alright. Now, about Mao…”

“He has been dealt with, and can no longer speak. Suzaku Kururugi assisted me in dealing with him.”

“He doesn’t know it was you, correct?” Allie doesn’t wait for Lelouch to respond. “You’re keeping your identity from your little boyfriend as well, are you? Well, I don’t see how it would go if he knew his boyfriend is the terrorist he is fighting against.”

“How do you…?”

“Hacker, remember? You two are so cute together, by the way, and, damn, Suzaku is cute. Oh, and just to let you know, I’ve blurred your face out on the security feed that I receive so even I cannot know your identity.” Allie shrugs. “It’s not hard to tell which one is you. I mean, your build and all gives it away. You’re not exactly the athletic type, are you?”

Lelouch stares at the tech-savvy girl on the screen with a mixture of horror and pride.

“So, what time should I expect these Knights of yours, Lord Zero? It’s almost dark here, and there’s been no sign of them.”

Lelouch holds back the words threatening to break free and clears his throat. “Ohgi and Tamaki should be there soon. Rakshata has given their Knightmare’s temporary float devices for this mission.”

“I see.” A cacophony of noise sounds and Allie looks in the direction of the window to see two Knightmares land on the ground. “They’ve arrived. Thank you for this, Zero. I will not let you down.”

“I trust you despite not knowing much about you, Miss Gottwald.”

“And I trust you more than I should without knowing your face. Oh, also, you should tell your two Knights to address me as ‘Everly’ and not ‘Gottwald’ whilst they are with us.”

“I will do that.”

Nodding in confirmation, Allie ends the call and watches as the security feed appears on her screen again, showing Zero sitting in front of the screen in the room. She knows exactly who this man is now, and all she has to do is call him out on it. Well, she’s 95% sure about Zero’s true identity. That means they’ll have to meet face-to-face sooner rather than later so Allie can know whether her deduction is correct or not.

Letting out a sigh, she pushes herself up and walks out of her quarters, A.A. following her without a word. They hurry down the stairs and into the hanger where Allie’s Knights are surrounding the two Knights sent from Zero. Once her feet hit the ground, her Knights instantly know she’s there and straighten, giving off auras of dependability and strength. Seeing her small amount of Knights do so makes a grin grow on her young face, not to mention, the shocked looks on Ohgi’s and Tamaki’s faces is amusing as well.

“Stand down,” Allie barks, making them instantly put their guns away, but they don’t move from where they’re standing. “This is Deputy Commander Kaname Ohgi, and leader of the Second Special Squadron Shinichirō Tamaki, from the Lord Zero’s Black Knights in Japan. They are here to help us train and build our numbers so we can free our nation from the hold of the Britannian Empire.”

Behind her, A.A. can’t help but laugh as Allie’s Black Knights turn into fangirls. Allie herself sighs and covers her eyes with her hands, exasperated at the idiocy of the Knights. In the middle of it all, it appears as though Tamaki is thoroughly enjoying the attention, while Ohgi is hesitant to say or do anything without permission from either Allie or Zero.

“Knights,” Allie barks again, silencing everyone and making Zero’s two look at her with wide eyes. “Go do your chores and stop harassing these men. I need to speak with them. So, if you would please follow me.”

The Area 8 Knights instantly let out a chorus of “yes, ma’am” and head back to their stations, leaving Ohgi impressed and Tamaki having a little tantrum now that he’s not getting any attention. Allie climbs back up the stairs with A.A. right behind her, and Zero’s Knights hurry after them, not missing the fact that they’re about to be alone with two people that are unknown to them. Leading them to the conference room, Allie sits in one of the chairs with an exasperated sigh, motioning with her left hand for the two Knights to have a seat.

Sharing a look, the two sit across from the young girl, not particularly sure as to who she is exactly, or why they’re taking orders from her. They watch as the white-haired immortal lounges on another seat and throws a handful of sour worms in his mouth, munching on them with no care for the three soldiers in the room. Allie massages her temples for a moment, then gives the silver-eyed male a glare to which he pokes his tongue out at.

“Can you at least attempt to act human?” Allie groans, pulling her wig off accidentally as she runs her fingers through her hair. “Oh, fuck. That was not meant to happen.”

Ohgi smiles gently at the sixteen-year-old girl. “That’s alright. We understand the need to keep your identity a secret from everyone - including your Knights.”

“Not even Zero knows what I really look like. That’d just give it all away then, and I wouldn’t be able to play with him a little bit.”

Tamaki jumps up from his seat and slams his hands on the table. “Just what the hell do you mean by that, you little witch?!”

Allie narrows her bright blue eyes at the brown-haired male and he quietens, sitting down. “It means I know who he is, but he doesn’t remember who I am. I plan to keep it that way for as long as I possibly can, and no I will  _not_  tell you who Zero is.”

Ohgi nods his head in agreement. “I understand, Miss Everly. Protecting your identities is top priority because you’re the figureheads of the Black Knights, both here and in Japan.”

“I’m no figurehead, Deputy Commander Ohgi. I’m just a sixteen-year-old girl wanting to have her home back before it’s completely overrun by her mother’s people.”

“You’re a stinking Britannian?!” Tamaki exclaims, rage alight in his brown eyes. “You’re manipulating us!”

Allie shoots up and stalks around the table, grabbing the collar of the older man’s Black Knight’s uniform and glaring into his eyes. Without hesitation, she slams his head against the table and pulls her gun out, pointing it at Ohgi as he moves to stand. He sinks back into his seat and Allie glares down at the man pinned to the table.

“Do not mix me in with those murderous bastards,” Allie seethes. “I may be half Britannian, but I am also half Australian. How can you judge me when your own friend is half Britannian as well, Shinichirō Tamaki? How can you judge me when our leader, Zero, is not even Japanese himself and yet you follow him without a single shred of doubt?”

Tamaki squirms in her hold, and yelps when she holds the barrel of her gun against his temple.

“My mother was a lovely woman who wouldn’t hurt a fly, and she’s dead. My uncle fought for what he believed in after his Lady died, and now he’s dead as well. I watched my father and step-mother burn in the second lot of Britannian attacks, and I had to watch as my half-brother - the one I trusted above everyone - became an Honorary Britannian and joined the military to stop feeling; kill the people he was once friends with.”

Ohgi and Tamaki stay silent at Allie’s outburst, and even A.A. has stopped eating, watching the mortal with unreadable silver eyes. Not even he knows the depths of her pain, but he’s beginning to understand now.

“So, tell me, Shinichirō Tamaki and Kaname Ohgi, are you still willing to stay here and help us win this war, or should I send you packing back to Japan because you’re racist cowards?”


	10. 07 ◌ Knighthood, Assassinations and Parties

**◌ allie ◌**

Days have passed, and Allie’s numbers have swelled beyond belief thanks to Ohgi and Tamaki - who left the previous day due to the next mission in Area 11. Not to mention, the talks she and Zero have had are helping her build up her confidence and authoritative state. Slowly but surely, the two leaders are beginning to trust each other with more personal details and missions, but there’s still the unease of not knowing who they’re really talking to.

Suzaku was knighted as Third Princess Euphemia’s Knight, and was discovered to be the pilot of the Lancelot created by Earl Lloyd Asplund and his assistant Cecile Croomy. That sent shocks through both Lelouch and Allie. Neither expected Suzaku to be the one piloting what people are calling ‘The White Reaper’, and it pains Lelouch more than anything to be fighting against the one person aside from Nunnally that he loves.

After seeing how sympathetic and empathetic, caring and loving Suzaku truly is outside of the battlefield - with his boyfriend mainly - Allie has grown to like the brunette more than she really should. Truth be told, seeing Suzaku and his boyfriend together has caused her to have feelings for Zero as well - despite only believing she knows who lies behind the mask

Watching the program of Suzaku being knighted, Allie can’t help but smile. A call comes through from Zero and she frowns, wondering why he’d be calling her during the middle of the day for him, and close to night for her. Accepting the call, she’s glad that she’s wearing her electronic face and her wig when she sees the group of people she is facing, Zero in the middle of them all.

“Suzaku Kururugi. He’s become a focal point among Elevens who are Britannian supporters,” Dietard informs. “I recommend he be assassinated.”

“Assassinate him?” Lelouch asks in disbelief, looking over at the man.

“He may be right,” Rakshata agrees, making Zero look at her. “You’ve been the focal point for the resistance movement. The servile masses lack such a hero.”

“The people aren’t moved by ideology alone,” Dietard continues. “But the Britannians will hold this boy up as a symbol. I think that taking him out would be the smart decision right now.”

Just as Allie is about to speak, Tohdoh beats her to it. “I object. The Japanese would be revolted by such a cowardly act.”

“Yeah,” Ohgi agrees. “And the Black Knights are not in the business of killing the defenceless either. What do you want us to do? Get him when he’s alone and kill him straight out?”

Allie nods. “I say I agree with Deputy Commander Ohgi and Tohdoh-sensei. Killing Suzaku Kururugi would only end in the Japanese fighting against the Black Knights as well as the Britannians. It would not be ideal.”

“Calm down,” Dietard says. “I’m merely suggesting we minimise our risk in the most efficient way possible, but it’s Zero’s call of course.”

**◌◌◌◌**

With the meeting coming to an end with Lelouch ordering Suzaku not to be killed, the communication line is cut and Allie’s screen turns black. Security footage of Zero’s quarters appears on her screen and she can’t help but feel a sting of jealousy seeing the immortal woman lounging on the couch, Zero sitting in front of her, mask off and fiddling with a chess piece.

“What’s so complicated?” C.C. wonders. “Just use your Geass on Kururugi.”

Lelouch’s response is short. “Drop it.”

“So stubborn. Why not? Because he’s your  _friend_? Or, is it pride?”

He turns and glares at her a moment before looking away. “All of it.”

“You might have to kill him otherwise.”

If Allie could see his face, she would say that it became pained. With a sympathetic look on her face, her fingers dance across her keyboard and type a message.  _‘You won’t have to kill Suzaku. Ignore what C.C. just said. Everything will work out.’_

Lelouch looks at the screen across from him and begins typing.  _‘You’re in our security cameras. Figures. I appreciate your concern, Miss Gottwald, but everything is under control.’_

_‘Everything but your emotions. You love him, and there’s no way you’d be able to kill him if it came down to you two.’_

_‘No matter what I feel for him, when I’m wearing this mask I am Zero, not a lovesick school boy.’_

_‘Zero, you’re always going to be that lovesick school boy around him, and so will he around you. There’s no doubt about it.’_

_‘How would you know that?’_

_‘Well, I talk to Suzaku of course. The best fighter in Area 11 and the best fighter in Area 8. You must have seen this coming - two of the best Knightmare pilots coming together thanks to the military. That’s just how it works.’_

Lelouch freezes as the words appear on the screen. He isn’t sure how to feel about having Suzaku and Allisha conversing, but he knows that he can’t stop them as that would out him as Zero.

 _‘No need to panic, Lord Zero,’_ Allie assures him.  _‘Suzaku and I don’t talk about our personal lives much, and he hasn’t mentioned you - as in boyfriend you - to me at all. To be honest though, I think he’s less conservative and stuck up than he lets on. What do you think?’_

_‘As Zero or his boyfriend?’_

_“Oh, I know what you think as his boyfriend.’_

_‘Well, then, as Zero, I’d say there’s more to him than meets the eye.’_  Lelouch looks at the time and he knows he has to get going to get to Ashford Academy for the party Milly has orchestrated for Suzaku being knighted.  _‘I have to go. The celebration party starts soon.’_

Allie smirks.  _‘I am aware. Also, I’d watch out for Milly if I were you. She’s cooking something up, and you two are not going to like it. Well, that is, unless you want to be outed as a couple.’_


	11. 08 ◌ I Order You, Suzaku Kururugi

**◌ allie ◌**

As the sky grows lighter in Area 11, Allie’s mind darkens further and she patches into the communication line of the Burai Lelouch is using on the current mission. Keeping that channel open, but currently muted, she makes a link with the submarine Zero and the Black Knights are currently in on their way to Shikine Island where Princess Euphemia and Suzaku currently are with Lloyd and Cecile.

“Euphemia is going to that island to meet a noble from her homeland. Her Knight, Suzaku Kururugi, will be accompanying her. That far out at sea, the enemy’s strength will be limited,” Zero informs. “It is a golden opportunity. Our objective is the capture of the Lancelot and Suzaku Kururugi. Once we’ve won the battle, I want Kururugi taken safely into custody.”

“So, what happens after we got him?” Tamaki demands.

“Don’t worry. Just leave that to me.”

Soon enough, they reach the island and Allie cuts off the transmission between her and the submarine, turning to the one inside Lelouch’s Burai, as well as the communicator on his arm. The Knights make their way onto the island and begin to destroy it all as Lelouch sits atop a cliff and watches everything from above, two more Knightmares on either side of him. Kallen destroys handfuls of Knightmares with her Guren, and all Allie can do is smile something bordering on insanity.

It doesn’t take too long for Suzaku to show up in his Lancelot, and Allie takes the initiative to fire at him as Lelouch opens the cockpit and stands up, allowing his lover to see him. The white Knightmare flies across the ground as the Burai’s pilot climbs back in, turning and fleeing towards the sand where the Gefjun Disturbers are lain in a circle. By now, the male soldier should be beginning to think that this is a trap, but it’s too late.

As soon as the Knightmare is in front of the Burai, Rakshata hits the switch. Green light appears in a ring around the two Knightmares, and Allie can imagine Suzaku panicking, trying to figure out what’s wrong when the Lancelot stops functioning. Zero opens the cockpit of his Burai and stands tall, the Black Knights coming in to back him up.

“We need to talk, Kururugi,” Zero calls. “I suggest you come out. Your secondary systems should still be functioning. You’ll be treated as a prisoner under international law. Of course, if you don’t care to talk, we could just gun you down.”

Suzaku exits his Lancelot calmly and lowers himself to the ground, Zero walking towards him with a gun pointed directly at his lover.

“I’ll get straight to the point, Suzaku Kururugi. I want you to join me.”

“Is that a threat?” Suzaku spits. “Well you can forget it. I already told you, results gained through contemptible means are worthless to me.”

“So, you wouldn’t describe the peace we have now as worthless? If Japan had resisted to its very last breath seven years ago, what do you think would have happened?”

The brunette stays silent.

“The Chinese and the EU would have stepped in and split Japan in three. They’d be fighting even now. Our current peace is the result of Japan’s immediate and unconditional surrender.”

“That’s right, and I’ve been fighting to preserve my father’s peace ever since it began.”

 _The father you killed,_  Allie thinks.  _Oh, Suzaku._

“You’re wrong,” Lelouch rebukes. “Prime Minister Kururugi, elected by the people, didn’t choose surrender. That decision was selfishly made by his killer.”

Suzaku’s eyes widen in horror.

“With the government thrown into chaos, surrender became the only logical choice. The will of the people was stolen from them by a lone criminal pursuing his own selfish agenda!”

He staggers back. “How… How on earth do you know that?”

Zero steps right up to Suzaku. “There’s only one way for you to atone now.”

“Huh?”

“Present the Japanese people with a choice they weren’t able to make then; the path they were robbed of seven years ago. Fighting Britannia.”

Suzaku’s face twists into one of anger. “Fighting them? That again?”

“It’s an option worth exploring. Or would you rather drive the masses towards a future dictated by your own egotism? You call that peace?”

Static voices sounds through the communicator on Suzaku and he raises his hand to answer it, hesitating and then checking with Zero if it’s alright. Of course, the masked man allows him to. Turning up the volume on her device, Allie can make out the voices, and it’s not good. Cursing, Allie turns to another computer and attempts to hack into the missiles, but it’s taking longer than they have. Zero can’t help his gasp of shock at the orders coming through, and they both know that, if they do nothing, both Lelouch and Suzaku are going to die.

Caught up in their thoughts, both Lelouch and Allie miss Suzaku springing into action, grabbing the gun and twisting Lelouch’s arm behind his back, the gun held against Zero’s mask. Allie cries out in annoyance and fear, glad she’s using a voice distorter or Suzaku would know it’s Allisha Gottwald on the other end of the device. Unable to do anything, Lelouch is dragged into the cockpit of the Lancelot along with Suzaku, and, right now, Allie wishes she could hack into the Knightmare, but the Disturbers are preventing that.

“You’re gonna die here as well!” Lelouch warns, slamming against the inside of the Knightmare, wary of the gun Suzaku has pointed at him. “You don’t have a problem with that?”

“Your sacrifice isn't in vain, major,” the superior officer’s voice promises, making Suzaku snap out of the slight stupor Lelouch’s words put him in. “We’re about to put an end to the most dangerous criminal our homeland has ever known.”

Suzaku’s eyes cloud over with something akin to torment.

“They will speak of your bravery for generations to come.”

Lelouch slams his fist against the dash. “Shut up!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Allie orders angrily, echoing Lelouch and silencing and shocking everyone, finally having lost her temper at the Britannian officer.

The Black Knights’ Knightmares throw up a mirage of bullets, and Kallen opens the cockpit of the Guren, yelling for Suzaku to let Zero go. She gives away her identity and Allie curses the pink-haired girl to hell and back. Somewhere in the distance, a Knightmare is approaching with Princess Euphemia inside, desperate to get to her Knight.

“A soldier must always follow his orders,” Suzaku growls.

“Certainly easier than following your own heart!” Zero retorts angrily. “How do you feel about this?”

“You’re wrong! I have rules that I have made and need to live by!”

A shadow covers the field and Suzaku looks up.

Hacking into the visuals of a Knightmare, Allie’s stomach drops to her feet and a cold chill sweeps her body. “Zero, it’s… It’s the Avalon…”

Zero leans forward and slams his hand against the Lancelot. “Damn it, Suzaku! Do something! You’re going to die!”

The green-eyed male turns his stare back to his prisoner. “Better that than breaking the rules!”

“You stubborn fool!”

The familiar electronic sound of Zero’s helmet sounds, and Allie knows exactly what he is going to do. Before she can yell for him to stop, one single word leaves Lelouch’s mouth - “live!” Then, nothing. All Allie can hear is a loud rumbling sound and then static. She cries out, slamming her hands against her keyboard and tapping into every available channel possible by accident. The cry resonates in every Knightmare and causes everyone to cover their ears.

“Zero!” Allie screams. "Suzaku!"


	12. 09 ◌ Not Knowing the Truth

**◌ allie ◌**

Allie fell asleep at her desk that night, and it was restless. Every Knight living in the underground base heard her screaming out in agony, but none knew why, and none could get into her quarters to comfort or assist their commander. All they could do was listen as she screamed herself hoarse with the words indistinguishable from the hoarse, wordless cries. Those who were awake when she first let the words escape her lips know who she was crying for, but were sworn to silence by A.A. - their second in command.

Her purple-teal hair dishevelled and blue eyes dull, whites dyed a creamy red, dark red veins cutting through it. Her face is splotched with red and streaked with dried tears, lips dry and split, spotted with blood from where they cracked and bled. Her knuckles are raw and bloodied, and the wall where she hit them repeatedly is bloodied and splintered. For once, she hates the fact that the inner walls of the underground base are wooden. To be honest, she looks like death - similar to how she did when she found out her uncle had been killed at Narita.

She has to force her eyes open hours later, stuck together with dried tears. Looking around the room with blurry vision, Allie ignores the multiple messages from the members of her Knights and those of Zero’s that she has grown close to, such as Ohgi and Tamaki. The miserable girl weakly pushes herself off the wooden desk and takes staggering steps towards the small bathroom, struggling to peel off her tank top, shorts and underwear once she’s in there, her movements sluggish and jerky.

Finally managing to do so, she climbs into the shower and turns on the water. Sliding down the wall, she lands on the tiled floor, legs twisted underneath her as the water pelts down on her numb body. She wants to cry, but nothing comes out. Right now, she feels nothing, and she’s not sure she ever wants to feel anything again if this is how she feels losing two of the most important people in her life. Zero and Suzaku - no. Lelouch and Suzaku were all she loved in this broken down world, and now they’re gone. After all, there’s no way they survived that hadron cannon blast.

“Al, are you going to sit there all day?” A.A. asks, snapping Allie from her stupor and making her realise the water is no longer running, the curtain open and her immortal contractor standing there with a towel spread out, eyes looking away. “We have work to do today.”

Allie doesn’t reply, but stands on shaky legs, almost collapsing before A.A. darts towards her and encases her in the towel, holding her up easily.

“Come on, Allie. Zero wouldn’t want you to be like this, and neither would Suzaku.”

Hearing their names makes the pit in her stomach grow, but there’s nothing else; no emotion, nothing. She’s just numb, and there’s no denying it. Unable to move herself, Allie allows A.A. to dry her water soaked body, and then, somehow, dress her without looking at her body. Well, by dressing her she means pulling a pair of underwear up her legs and then pushing her arms into the sleeves of a large hoodie and zipping it up at the front.

Holding onto her arm with one hand, A.A. hangs Allie’s towel up on the railing before leading the almost catatonic sixteen-year-old girl into the main room. There, she lays on the couch and allows A.A. to put her handmade communicator on her left wrist. After that, he sends the military a message on the other communicator informing them that, due to the loss of the Lancelot pilot, her close friend, Allie will not being attending any missions for the foreseeable future. Without hesitation, they allow it.

Allie stays laying on the couch, hugging her black body pillow, fingers digging into the softness. The device on her wrist goes off several times, but she doesn’t have the strength to move to answer it. The edges of her vision are hazy, and her eyes aren’t focused on anything in particular. Her hearing is dulled, like she is under water, but she can still hear someone shouting orders and the sound of thudding feet throughout the base as the Black Knights do what has to be done.

Staring into space feels like the only thing Allie can do because she can’t find the strength within to move and take charge - to become someone Lelouch would be proud to take over the Black Knights and wipe out the Royal family, destroying Britannia and freeing everyone under its greedy hold. The thought of him pains her, but, at least, he died with his lover right in front of him - probably holding him in an attempt to save him from the hadron cannon blast.

Then, it hits her a few hours later.

Lelouch gave Suzaku an order - to live. No matter what, Suzaku wouldn’t be able to disobey that order. In this instance, she is jubilant that Lelouch used his Geass on his lover - her best friend - because that means they’re alive. That thought gives her enough strength to push her heavy body upright on the couch and check her handmade communicator, staring down at the messages from members of the original Black Knights, and they all say similar things.

That they need her to lead.

That they need her to be there for them.

That they need her.

But one says that they need to speak with her urgently.

Allie reluctantly opens the message, expecting it to be a bunch of bullshit, but sees that it’s a message from C.C. informing her that Zero, Suzaku, Kallen, and Euphemia are still alive, and are located on Kamine Island. That makes the sixteen-year-old girl smile like crazy and jump up off the couch, only to have her weak legs crumple beneath her weight. To make matters worse, as she falls, her head collides with the edge of the table.

Not to mention, that happens when A.A. is walking back into Allie’s quarters with news of Zero and everyone else.


	13. 10 ◌ Meeting her Idol, and Childhood Friend

**◌ allie ◌**

The first thing she feels is a throbbing in her head, the next is the feeling of a cool cloth on her forehead, and, finally, she feels the immortal male sitting by her side. Opening her eyes, she meets A.A.’s silver ones and watches as they glimmer with delight at seeing Allie’s blue eyes open. Sitting up, against the wishes of her companion, Allie allows the cloth to fall to her lap as she raises her right hand to gently press it against the bruised lump on the side of her head.

“Fuck,” she curses. “I just  _had_  to collapse, didn’t I?”

A.A. bites back his laughter. “I guess you did, Al. Got a bit excited when you heard that Zero and Suzaku were alive, huh?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Anyway, you should check your messages from Zero. You have a few from him.”

Allie jumps up off the couch and staggers over to her computer, ignoring how her head spins and thumps in protest. Entering her password, she opens up the secure chat between her and Lelouch, and a brilliant smile grows on her face. It tells her that he’s alright, and that he needs her to call as soon as she feels better. Rolling her eyes, she pulls on her wig and electronic face before dialling the former-prince-slash-terrorist, the call being answered not even a second later, revealing the inside of a new Knightmare.

Allie’s eyes widen. “Holy shit. I recognise that cockpit. It’s a damn Seventh Generation Transformable Knightmare Frame, but my guess it’s only a prototype like my Knightmare.”

Lelouch laughs, his mask distorting his voice. “I’m glad to see that you’re happy I’m still alive, as well as Suzaku and Kallen.”

“Of course I am! I’m fucking ecstatic!” Her bottom lip trembles at the thought of him and Suzaku being dead, and she fights the tears burning her eyes. “I was such a mess when I thought you were… when I thought you were…”

“It’s alright, Miss Gottwald.” Lelouch can’t help but feel sorry for the younger teenager, knowing how emotional she can be. “We’re all alive, and I’m actually on my way to Area 8 right now. I should be there by sundown.”

They continue to talk for a while, and, when they end the call, Allie breaks down into tears of relief, her breathing rapid, and short and sharp. A.A. has to help her contain her emotions before Lelouch arrives in a few hours, and it goes quite well. Not to mention, he has to help her dress herself due to her weakened state, and makes sure she gets something to eat.

Hours later, the black, red and gold Gawain lands in front of her and she watches in amazement as the Seventh Generation Transformable Knightmare Frame’s cockpit opens and a masked man climbs out and lowers himself to the ground with the black retractable rope installed in all Knightmare Frames. He walks over to the girl clad in a Black Knight’s uniform - with a bit of a twist to distinguish her as their commander - and smiles behind his mask at how young she looks right now.

She almost freezes at the appearance of her idol, but quickly regains her composure and bows in a proper greeting, fighting the weakness in her body. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Zero.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Everly,” the man in front of her replies, the voice distorted but still familiar to Allie in some respect. “There is no need to bow to me. I am no prince or king.”

She straightens and smiles warmly at him. “Please, come in. I apologise for any mess - the Knights here aren’t exactly the cleanest.”

“I assure you that it’s no problem.”

Walking into the headquarters, Allie’s blue eyes widen in horror for a second before her face twists into a murderous scowl, rage glinting in her eyes. Opening her mouth, a copious amount of curses and derogatory comments leave her lips as she calls for the Knights in the building to come down and clean up the mess. Behind his Zero mask, Lelouch can’t help the amused grin that graces his face at the sight of the sixteen-year-old girl taking charge.

Not even a minute later, around thirty to forty people rush into the room and begin to clean it up, not noticing the guest standing behind their commander. The first one to do so is a young boy around fourteen or so, and his eyes widen in disbelief, his lips parting in shock. He drops the plastic bag partially full of rubbish to the ground and bows, showing his respect.

Noticing his movements, several other Knights around him mirror his movements. Soon enough, everyone in the base is bowing, much to Allie’s delight and Lelouch’s amusement. With a single word, they continue their cleaning and bow once more before leaving Allie and their idol to talk things over. All Allie can do is continue smiling as the door closes behind the last Knight.

Once they’re gone, Lelouch turns to the younger girl. “You have a strong hold over them. I am impressed, Miss Everly.”

Allie flushes and looks up at the taller male. “Please, call me Allie. I’m not that much younger than you, and you know that, don’t you, Mr Lamperouge?”

Behind his mask, Lelouch’s face morphs into one of horror, disbelieving.

“Bring your Knightmare in and meet me in my quarters. I’ll have Louisa show you the way. We can talk privately there.”

Allie walks up the stairs, hand tightly gripping the railing to keep herself upright, hoping that Lelouch doesn’t realise that fact. However, she has no way of knowing due to the mask covering his face, and all she can do is pray that he doesn’t. Standing at the top of the stairs is A.A., and he’s watching the mortal carefully to ensure she doesn’t collapse on her way to her quarters. At the top of the stairs, out of Lelouch’s sight, Allie’s legs give out and she leans her weight on the immortal teen.

He helps her to her quarters, sitting Allie at her desk before taking his own seat on one of the couches, waiting for Lelouch to walk in. It doesn’t take long before Louisa knocks on the door and Lelouch walks in, followed by C.C.of course. A.A. is on his feet in an instant and bowing to the lime-haired woman, making both mortals smile to varying degrees. Allie pushes herself to her feet, ignoring her trembling legs, and walks over to her childhood friend, holding her hand out to take his cloak.

“We have a lot to talk about,” Allie says. “So, let me take your cloak and we can get down to it.”

Lelouch takes off his cloak and hands it to the currently brunette girl, purple eyes following her as she hangs it on the hat stand. “Thank you, Miss Gottwald.”

Allie turns to glare at him, but it’s too much in her weakened state. Her legs twist and the ground rushes up to meet her, only for it to suddenly stop as arms encircle her and help her back to the desk chair. Letting out sharp breaths, Allie allows the person to help her, her hands moving to her face as she steadies her breathing and looks up to meet Lelouch’s mask.

“Are you alright?”

“I told you that I was a mess, didn’t I, Lelouch?”

“How do you know who I am?”

“You don’t remember me, Lelouch vi Britannia? You don’t remember your Knight?”


	14. Part 02

**“When dictatorship is a fact, revolution becomes a right.”**

**◌ Victor Hugo ◌**


	15. 11 ◌ Truthful Conversations

**◌ allie ◌**

Reaching up, Lelouch takes off his mask. The action makes Allie smile, and she reaches up with trembling fingers to cup the side of his face. It’s been almost a decade since she has seen those amethyst eyes, and oh how she has missed them. Lelouch’s eyes close and his gloved hand moves up to cover Allie’s a soft smile of his own gracing his angelic face.

Allie leaves her hand there for another moment before reluctantly retracting her hand, making her elder open his eyes and watch her movements. Gripping the brown of her wig, Allie tugs it off her head, dropping it to the floor and then moving to let out her purple-teal hair from its bun. Next, her fingers move to her face and she removes the electronic face, revealing her bright blue eyes and still red, splotchy face, with tear tracks down her cheeks.

Lelouch’s eyes widen in surprise. “Lady Allisha Gottwald.”

“I’ve missed you so much, my Prince,” Allie whispers brokenly. “I thought you were dead for eight years, and it’s been hell. Then I found out you were Zero, and I was so happy, but then you… You went and almost got yourself killed. I thought I’d lost you again, you bastard!”

He pulls her into a tight hug, letting his guard down and letting himself feel human around someone other than Suzaku. Lelouch never thought he’d see his Knight again, but fate has brought them together once again, and all this moment needs is for Suzaku to be here with them. From the way he’s heard her talk about the green-eyed boy, Lelouch knows she has grown feelings for the Lancelot pilot, but he knows she also has the same feelings for Lelouch himself.

Allie sobs into his Zero outfit and weakly hits her clenched fist against the boy’s chest, a confusing mixture of emotions flooding her body. “I fucking hate you so much, Lelouch. I hate both you and Suzaku. You both made me worry so much.”

A.A. makes a sound of agreement. “I’m surprised she can talk right now. She screamed herself hoarse the day you two vanished. All anyone could hear was her screams, and they’re still haunting a lot of the Knights. She screamed for you and Suzaku until she couldn’t form words, and then she just screamed and screamed until she passed out. She cried to no end, and she didn’t eat, and I had to help her when she tried to have a shower. She just sat there under the water, and couldn’t even dress herself afterwards. Lelouch, she was catatonic - just like when her uncle died a few weeks back.”

“Allie, I…” Lelouch trails off, unable to let the words out.

The purple-teal-haired girl sniffles and wipes her eyes, pulling away. “I know you are, and I know you won’t ever be able to say it. Apologising through words isn’t you; you prefer actions over words. You always have, and you always will.”

“You can pretend to hate Suzaku and I all you want, Allie, but all know you don’t hate us, but the opposite.”

“Of course I love you, you idiot. How could I not?” A cheeky smile grows on Allie’s face and she turns to her computer, fingers flying across the keyboard as she types in her password and opens up a specific encrypted file. “Not to mention, you and lover boy make such a cute couple, and it’s basically a romantic-slash-porno film every time you two are together at Ashford.”

A window opens and Lelouch’s eyes almost burst out of his head at the amount of security footage that is of just him and Suzaku. There’s conversations in public and private; the time he stopped Kallen from killing Suzaku after the knighting ceremony; secret moments in dark corners or abandoned hallways; dinners with Nunnally where they can’t stop looking at each other; and private moments in Lelouch’s bedroom. Luckily, that last lot have several passwords and firewalls on them that only Allie can break through, but, at the same time, it disturbs Lelouch.

Seeing his expression, Allie rolls her eyes and opens up several more windows, revealing hundreds more videos of the club, Lelouch himself, Suzaku and Arthur, Shirley, Milly, Nina, Rivalz, Kallen, and so much more. She has dirt on everyone no matter how insignificant, and that includes on members of the Black Knights both in Area 8 and Area 11. Lelouch’s eyes widen further if possible and he straightens up, clearing his throat and attempting to string together a sentence.

“Don’t worry, my Prince,” Allie assures, closing everything and locking it securely. “No one can get these files no matter how good of a hacker they are. I have a program that I designed, and it will keep absolutely everyone out if they don’t know how to navigate it. It changes every thirty seconds as well. No one touches my stuff. However, if someone does get into it, I have another program that will fry both their devices and mine, and everything will be sent to that computer over in that corner - which is even better than this one. It’s made from salvaged prototype Eighth and prototype Ninth Generation Knightmare tech.”

“You really have thought of everything, haven’t you, Allie?” Lelouch murmurs in shock. “I almost can’t believe you’re the same little girl who’d dress up in a child’s version of the military uniform and be mine and Nunnally’s Knight.”

“Oh, I’m still that little girl, but now I’m a real Knight - a Black Knight - and I’m fighting by your side.” A thought hits Allie and she turns her computer off, turning to face the former prince with a smirk. “Hey, Lelouch, can I try something?”

He sees her right eye become covered with the Geass symbol and his stomach drops. “What exactly are you going to get the truth about?”

“How about the truth about how you feel about Suzaku Kururugi.”

Lelouch’s iris’ become surrounded by a soft teal light. “I love Suzaku with everything I have. Even though we are enemies, I would not be able to kill him if I had that option. There is only one person I trust as much as Suzaku, but I’m almost certain that, if it came down to it, I would trust him over them. Suzaku and I have always been friends, but, ever since he started at Ashford, it’s become something more primal.”

“Interesting. May I ask one more thing?”

“If you wish.”

“How about you tell me the truth about how you feel about me.”

“As Zero or Lelouch?”

“Both.”

“As Zero, you are are reliable and honourable comrade like every other Black Knight, but I would not throw you into the firing line as quickly as I would with the others. You’re in the same league as Kallen, Ohgi, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords in that respect. You are much too valuable to throw away.”

“And as Lelouch?”

“As Lelouch, it’s different. Despite my being with Suzaku and never having had feelings for anyone other than him, I find myself beginning to love you. You’re so similar to Suzaku in the way that you operate and think, and your personalities are almost identical. I trust you as much as I trust Suzaku, but, I’d trust him more at the end of the day.”

Allie’s eye begins to burn and she cries out, covering it as A.A. lets out his own exclamations of pain, hunching over. His hand moves to cover the shimmering red Geass symbol behind his right ear, and Allie finds herself falling from the chair onto the ground, legs folded beneath her. She can hear Lelouch calling her name and asking what’s wrong, and C.C. saying something about her Geass becoming stronger.

What feels like hours later, but is really only a few minutes later, the pain subsides and Allie lets out pained breaths, straightening up and meeting the worried amethyst eyes of Lelouch. In their depths, she can see her reflection - her Geass permanently activated and showing. Looking over to A.A., she sees him pull a box from his pocket and hold it out to her. Hesitantly taking it, she opens it to find a bright blue contact.

“It’s specially made to hide your eye and stop your Geass from working,” A.A. explains, climbing back up onto the lounge. “You’ll have to take it out if you want you use your Geass.”

Allie nods and puts the contact in, blinking to get it into position. “You told me my Geass would get stronger the more I used it, but I didn’t think it would be this soon.”

“Time varies for each user,” C.C. informs, making Allie and Lelouch look at the immortal witch. “Lelouch doesn’t have much more time before his evolves as well.”

“That’s good to know,” Lelouch says dryly, helping his childhood friend onto the other couch.


	16. 12 ◌ Farewell, My Lady

**◌ allie ◌**

Days have passed since Lelouch left with C.C. to return to Area 11.

Weeks have passed since the Black Knights were originally formed in Area 8.

Months have passed since the Australian rebellion worsened.

Years have passed since the rebellion began.

Today is the day that they finally drive the Britannians out of their country and declare it an independent nation once again.

The Area 8 Black Knights and every little resistance group have banded together and they’re going to destroy what remains of the Britannian military in their nation. The leaders have been warned and informed, but the military still remains while all Britannian subjects either flee or hide themselves away from the war raging outside.

The prototype Vincent Gram that speeds down the streets destroying all enemy Knightmares has been modified, and it’s now the most powerful Knightmare in Area 8. Enabling the Integrated Float System, Allie sends the Knightmare flying into the sky, sending down blast after blast from her perfected hadron cannon. She got the idea from Rakshata using the Gefjun Disturber technology to gain control of the hadron cannons’ erratic firepower on the Gawain, and added it to her prototype Vincent Gram.

Now she needs a new name for it. Due to all the modifications Allie has done to the Knightmare, it hardly resembles what it used to be. Grinning to herself as she eradicates the last of the military, she comes up with the perfect name - the Black Knight. It will be the symbol for all Black Knights in the former Area 8, and there will be no giving up.

Allie’s lithe fingers fly across the keyboard she built into the Knightmare and taps into every speaker everywhere in Australia. “The Britannian forces have been defeated! I, leader of the Australian Black Knights, declare that Australia is once again an independent nation, free from Britannian control!”

Cheers erupt from all over the continent.

“Those Britannians who desire to stay in this country may do so, but you will abide by our laws. Those who desire to leave are free to do so, but do not come back with the intent of taking over our proud nation ever again!”

Allie cuts off all transmissions and flies her Knightmare south to the Black Knight’s base, knowing that she has to report this to Lelouch and Suzaku. One will be happy, and the other will be despairing and that of a dying girl. She has to play both parts, but only the former is the truth. Allie could not be happier to be finally free of the greedy hold of Charles zi Britannia. Opening a sound only call with Suzaku, she begins breathing heavily and acting as though she’s in pain.

“Su…Suzaku…” Allie rasps painfully, hoping he’s listening. “Suzaku, are you there…?”

“Lady Allisha, what happened?” Suzaku’s petrified voice comes through the comms. “I just heard about Britannia being forced out of Area 8, and you’re nowhere to be found. We can’t trace where you’re transmitting from.”

“It’s alright, lover boy. My Knightmare was stolen by the Black Knights in Area 8 and they’ve…changed it so it…can no longer can be tracked. It’s…in their hands now, and it’s…unrecognisable. I didn’t even…see it coming, Suzaku…”

“Send us your location, Allisha! We can help you! Please!”

Allie feels tears burn her eyes at the desperation in Suzaku’s words. “It’s alright. I promise… It’ll be over soon…”

At Ashford Academy in Area 11, Suzaku is fighting back his own tears as he slams his hands against the school desk in front of him. “Allisha!”

Allie lets out a series of coughs followed by a pain-filled groan, and Suzaku squeezes his eyes shut, feeling hot tears stream down his cheeks. She wishes she didn’t have to do this to the boy she has fallen in love with, but there’s no other way. In the end, Allisha Gottwald will be declared dead by the Holy Britannian Empire, and her body will never be recovered from the independent nation of Australia. The entire Gottwald family will be wiped from the face of the earth.

“Can you…grant me one last wish, Suzaku Kururugi?” Allie asks in a small, weak voice thick with strong emotion. “Actually…make that two…”

Suzaku hangs his head and swallows back the sob threatening to escape. “Don’t say that, Lady Allisha… You’re going to be alright.”

“First, stop calling me ‘Lady Allisha’... Please…”

“Of… Of course, Allisha.”

“Secondly, do you think…you could…tell me how you feel…right now…?”

Suzaku can no longer hold back his tears or the sounds escaping his lips. “I feel helpless, and hopeless. I can’t save the one I’ve come to care so much about. Allisha, I…”

A sincere, watery smile appears on Allie’s face. “So, you do love me after all… I thought it was one-sided…”

“Allisha, please. Hold on.”

“No, lover boy. I can’t… Go live your life…whether it be with Lelouch…or as Princess Euphemia’s Knight… Just live for me…”

“Allisha!”

Suzaku’s pained cry is the last thing Allie hears before she sends static through the comm link, severing it and leaving her in silence. Fighting back her tears, she calls Lelouch, and he answers almost instantly, his face appearing on the screen, purple eyes filling with sympathy when he witnesses his Knight’s state. Allie breaks down and begins sobbing uncontrollably, hands covering her face as she struggles to even out her breathing.

“Why does it hurt?” Allie cries brokenly. “Why does it hurt to break his heart like this? Why does it feel like my heart broke along with it?”

Lelouch shakes his head. “I’m not sure, Allie. Suzaku’s not in much better shape than you are. He’s locked himself in my bedroom at the academy. I can hear him crying from here.”

“Go comfort him. When he tells you Allisha Gottwald died, tell him the truth about us - that you and I knew each other as children, and I was yours and Nunnally’s Knight. If you have to, think of me truly dying and cry along with him.”

“I…”

“Please just do something, Lelouch! Stop him hurting… Stop me hurting…”

“I will do my best, Allie. You have my word.”

In Lelouch’s bedroom at Ashford Academy, Suzaku has thrown himself on the former prince’s bed and is crying into the pillow without hesitation, feeling his heart break to pieces in his chest. Soon enough, Lelouch himself quietly enters and closes the door, walking over to his sobbing boyfriend and pulling him into a hug without a single shred of hesitation. Suzaku lets out a sound similar to a wail and holds onto Lelouch tightly.

“She’s dead, Lelouch,” Suzaku cries. “Lady Allisha is dead!”

Lelouch shushes his lover. “I know, and I know how you feel.”

“How could you? You didn’t even know her!”

“Allisha and I used to be best friends before I was sent to Japan and she was sent to Australia.” A soft smile grows on Lelouch’s face and he, surprisingly, feels hot tears burn his eyes. “She would always dress up and pretend to be mine and Nunnally’s Knight, protecting us and hiding us from her mother and uncle, and my mother.”

"I loved her, Lelouch..."

"So did I, and she loved you too." A broken sound escapes Lelouch. "I know she did."

Suzaku sobs. "Farewell, my Lady."


	17. 13 ◌ You’re Losing Control, Lelouch

**◌ allie ◌**

Allie smiles to herself as she quietly lands in the designated warehouse in Area 11, A.A. uncomfortably squished into her Black Knight Knightmare with her. Without hesitating, she pulls on a bright red wig and opens the cockpit of the Knightmare, allowing the immortal to get out as she puts her electronic face on to hide her identity. Pulling the key out and hanging it around her neck, the sixteen-year-old girl climbs out of her Knightmare and lowers herself to the ground, only to be met by Ohgi, Kallen and Tamaki.

“Hello again, boys,” Allie greets teasingly, currently gold eyes moving over to Kallen a moment later. “And it’s a pleasure to finally meet the pilot of the Guren Mk-II, and Ace of the Black Knights and Captain of the Zero Squad, Miss Kallen Kōzuki.”

A red flush spreads across the pink-haired girl’s face and she mumbles a response, making Allie’s smile turn into a playful smirk. The currently red-headed girl gives the older Japanese girl a hug, passing her the key to her Knightmare, and then walks away, sending her a playful wink. Clearly ignoring everyone’s eyes on her, Allie waltzes out of the building and makes her way into the city, where she is going to meet Lelouch.

Walking isn’t difficult for her since she’s regained her strength, and it doesn’t take her long to get to where she needs to be, or for Lelouch to show up with Rivalz. Allie laughs gleefully and runs over to them, making Lelouch chuckle and drop his helmet into the side car attached to the bike.

“Sorry for having you drop me off like this,” Lelouch apologises.

“Hey, you helped me go shopping after all,” Rivalz replies. “Besides, I heard you were going to go meet up with Shirley.”

Lelouch pulls off his glasses. “She might need me to go shopping too. Britannians shouldn’t be worried just because of the Special Zone starting up.”

“Oh, yeah. I think you’re right about that. Anyway, you better make up with Shirley pretty soon, buddy.”

The sound of pain fills the air and Allie turns her head, eyes widening in horror seeing a Britannian noble beating an Eleven with his cane, screaming something about not caring about the Zone, and that he’d rather die than support the Zone. Beside her, she feels the anger exuding from Lelouch, and she quickly takes his hand to try reign in his temper.

“It’s a nobleman - a shining example of class,” Rivalz voices sarcastically.

“You think you’re equal to us now?” the nobleman sneers. “I think the lower classes should simply obey their uppers without any back talk!”

Lelouch walks towards the small group, pulling Allie along with him. “There it is! That’s the true nature of the sub viceroy’s benevolence.”

“What do you want?

“Doesn’t it feel good to look down from above? It is rather like being a god.”

The man in a trenchcoat steps forward. “Hold it, school boy. Just back off.”

Lelouch’s eye gains it’s Geass. “I think you should go home right now.”

The man obeys without hesitation, and a smirk grows on Allie’s face no matter how hard she tries to hide it. She feels Lelouch’s hand squeeze hers in warning and she coughs, apologising profusely at her ‘un-ladylike’ display. The nobleman lets out various exclamations and tries to call his companion back, but to no avail.

“What’s wrong, sir nobleman?” Lelouch mocks, moving to stand in front of the Japanese boy on the ground. “Confusing borrowed power with your own ability is a big mistake, you know. Garbage like you should simply die and be thrown out where no-”

He cuts himself off and closes his left eye, making Allie stare up at him with worry. He’s beginning to lose control of his Geass, and now is not a good time for that to happen. Rivalz quickly jumps in between Lelouch and Allie, and the nobleman, stopping anything else from happening. Opening his eye again, he orders the man to go away, earning an angry noise from the man, and a thank you from the boy on the ground.

Allie looks up and sees the orange-haired girl - Shirley - watching from above. The younger of the two knows Shirley believes Lelouch to be Zero, and she’s closing in to figuring out that he truly is. Tugging Lelouch away from the scene, Allie leads him into the closest building - which just happens to be a clothing store of all things. The taller male and rebel leader hardly puts up a fight against the stronger girl, looking down at her with amusement.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Allie?” Lelouch teases.

Allie glares up at the former prince, making his smile drop. “Shirley is going to be a problem. She knows you’re Zero.”

“That’s impossible. I made her forget that.”

“It doesn’t matter. She’s found clues and put them all together. If you’re not careful, she might trigger something that brings all those memories back. I’m not completely certain of how your Geass works, or even how my Geass works. They could be broken if ones will is strong enough.”

“Allie, stop.” He places his hands on her shoulders. “Calm down. Nothing is going to happen to me, or you, or Suzaku. Alright?”

Allie feels her eyes gain a little water. “You’re losing control of your Geass. I saw you out there. You have to be careful, Lelouch. You could tell someone to do something without even meaning to; you could make a joke and then it’s done, no taking it back.”

With her words rattling around in his head, Lelouch and Allie pretend to be average Britannian teenagers for the afternoon, but, as Allie’s mother used to say, it’s all fun and games until someone gets hurt, and it’s only a matter of time before someone does. Despite that cloud hanging over Allie and Lelouch that afternoon, they do their best to amuse each other and not talk about the Special Zone that is going to be officially opened tomorrow.

By the time they decide to head home, it’s almost dark, and Allie really has nowhere to go. So, Lelouch being himself, invites Allie to stay at Ashford with him, Suzaku and Nunnally. Without giving it a second thought, the currently red-headed girl agrees, wanting to see both Suzaku and Nunnally again, even though neither of them will recognise her. Well, she can bet on Suzaku not recognising her, but the former princess has always had a knack for recognising people.

Standing outside the door, Allie tugs down the sleeves of the black jacket Lelouch bought her and covers her hands, anxiety pooling in her stomach. It’s been almost a decade since she’s seen Nunnally, and she isn’t sure what to expect. Lelouch exchanges his emotionless face for one with a smile and walks in, Allie hurriedly following her prince.

“I’m back,” he announces.

“Hello, Lelouch, welcome home,” Nunnally greets, Allie’s breath catching in her throat. “Oh, where’s Shirley, and who have you brought with you?”

“I’m sorry, Nunnally. She never showed up.” He starts taking off his school jacket, ignoring the second half of her question. “I wasn’t able to get a hold of her either.”

“Weird of her for getting back at you, huh? Well, you have seemed sort of chilly towards her.”

“You really think so? Well, then I’ll be nicer.” He hangs his jacket over his arm. “Um, Sayoko, would you bring us some tea please?”

Sayoko readily agrees and walks out of the room, leaving Allie, Lelouch and Nunnally alone. Lelouch pulls out a chair for Allie and she sits as he walks over to the cupboard and pulls out a folding coat hanger. He and Nunnally talk whilst he hangs up his jacket, and Allie stays silent, smiling at the two royal siblings as they talk about Princess Euphemia, but her smile drops at the look on Lelouch’s face.

Clearing her throat, she brings the former prince back to the present and he laughs lightly, apologising. Soon enough, Sayoko walks back in with a tray with a teapot, four teacups, a pot of sugar and a small jar of milk. Allie understands why there’s a fourth one when Suzaku enters the room, a wide smile on his face as he walks over to Lelouch and hugs him from behind. He only realises there’s someone else there when she laughs softly, and he lets go of Lelouch, a blush dusted across his face.

“My apologies, miss,” Suzaku apologises. “I didn’t realise we had guests.”

“Oh, no, it’s alright,” Allie replies. “After all, I really am the one intruding.”

Lelouch laughs and shakes his head. “Not at all. Suzaku, this is Miss Allie Everly. She is a friend of mine from Area 8. After what happened, she fled the country and came here. I’ve offered for her to stay with us for as long as she needs.”

Suzaku’s green eyes turned pained at the mention of Area 8, and Allie finds herself feeling sick. “I understand. I’m sorry you had to flee your home, Miss Everly.”

Allie shakes her head, knowing what she has to do. “No, I’m sorry.” She stands and moves over to Suzaku, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. “I know why you’re sad at the very mention of Area 8, and I completely understand. You see, Lady Allisha was a dear friend of mine. She spoke of you often, Mr Kururugi, and I thought you should know that.”

“I see. So, you knew her well?”

“I knew her well enough to know that she adored you, and I can clearly see why she did.”


	18. 14 ◌ Massacre Princess [Part 1]

**◌ allie ◌**

Allie climbs inside the Gawain to join A.A., Lelouch-Zero standing on the metal suit, and they make their way to the Zone, C.C. standing on the other side of the Knightmare as she’s unable to fit inside as well. Inside the cockpit, Allie has the broadcast streaming, and she’s listening to every single word from the news reporters. Once she and the Gawain come into sight, they can hear the shocked exclamations coming from the Japanese gathered below.

Zooming in on the podium, Allie sees the hope alight in Princess Euphemia’s violet eyes, as well as the mistrust burning in Suzaku’s. Her grip tightens on the controls at the sight and, while those on the ground would be unable to tell the Knightmare jerked, Lelouch and C.C. can tell. Through the comms, Lelouch gives Allie calming words and she relaxes, lowering them to the podium.

“Zero, welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone,” Euphemia greets, spreading her arms wide as the Gawain lands.

“Greetings, Euphemia li Britannia,” Lelouch replies. “I wish to request an audience with you.”

“Just with me.”

“Yes, and you alone. However, I will be accompanied by my second. If it is no problem.”

“Of course.”

Princess Euphemia directs Allie to land in the G-1 behind the podium, and the currently blue-haired girl agrees, flying over the small building and landing on one knee. Lelouch climbs down and C.C. follows, but is stopped by the former when Allie opens the cockpit and lowers herself to the ground, walking over to where Lelouch is standing before the princess and Suzaku. Lelouch and Allie are instantly scanned, and are declared to be without weapons.

“They appear to be clear, princess,” the guard informs.

“Then this way please,” the princess requests, sweeping an arm and beginning to walk, but is halted by Suzaku.

“Princess Euphemia, it’s too dangerous to be alone with these people,” Suzaku pleads. “As your Knight, i request that you allow me to accompany you to safety.”

“No, it’s alright. Please just trust me, Suzaku.”

With that, the princess leads a masked Lelouch and a disguised Allie into the building, no guards following them, much to Allie’s confusion. Once inside, they’re lead to a room on the top floor, windows revealing the entirety of the Japanese below. Moving to the closest control panel, Lelouch turns the room dark.

“Even though the cameras are off you’re being extremely careful, aren’t you?” the princess asks.

“I’ve been in hiding for a long time due to a certain empire, I’m afraid.” Lelouch tucks his mask under his shoulder and pulls out his gun. “This is a needle gun made from ceramic and bamboo. It can’t be picked up on a metal detector.”

Allie removes her electronic face and pulls out her own gun. “They’re highly ingenious, and good for instances like these.”

Princess Euphemia remains calm. “Lelouch, you would never shoot me, would you?”

“No. I would never do that,” Lelouch agrees. “You’ll be doing the shooting, Euphie.”

“Huh?”

“This ceremony is being broadcasted globally, and the world is going to witness you, a Britannian princess, shoot Zero. What do you think will happen next?”

“Rioting would break out, I imagine.”

“Right.” Lelouch pulls down the black cloth covering the bottom half of his face. “Zero will become a martyr tricked into a death trap, and instantly your popularity will crash to earth.”

“What kind of nonsense are you saying? You should just help me rebuild Japan.”

“If you force it upon us from on high then you’re as bad as Clovis was. All tasks at hand have been cleared. After hovering near death, Zero will be met with cheers as he makes a miraculous recovery, because people don’t give a damn about reason, but nobody can resist miracles.” Lelouch spins the gun in his hand so it is in his palm. “Now, take the gun.”

Princess Euphemia is shocked. “Huh?”

“There can only be one messiah, you understand, and, when the people realise when you’re a false one, they’ll-”

Lelouch gets cut off and he bends over, letting out a grunt of pain. Allie drops her gun to the ground and quickly moves to hold the teenager. His mask drops to the ground and his hand moves to cover his left eye. Allie’s worry spikes and she curses, knowing that the inevitable has come to pass. Euphemia runs over and falls down in front of her half-brother, hands landing on his shoulders as she calls out his name. However, he shoves her off and stands up.

“Spare me your charity! This is something I have to achieve on my own, and so, for that, I will now stain your hands with blood, Euphemia li Britannia!” Lelouch removes his hand from his eye, and Allie’s own widen at the vivacious colour burning his left eye.

“That isn’t my name,” she cries, making Lelouch recoil in shock as she stands in defiance. “I’ve renounced it! There’ll probably be a formal announcement from the homeland issued about it any day now.”

The Geass symbol vanishes. “But, why? It isn’t because you accepted Zero, was it?”

“Well of course. I have to pay the price for doing something so selfish. Those are the consequences.”

“Yes, but it wasn’t difficult for you to give that up, was it? And I suppose you did it for my sake.”

Princess Euphemia goes on to explain why she’s renounced her royal name, and all Allie can do is try not to be sick at how selfless and naive the young, former Third Princess of Britannia truly is. Allie’s currently golden eyes follow the pink-haired girl as she wanders about the room, sprouting random stuff about Nunnally, but they dart back to Lelouch when he begins to laugh uncontrollably, shocking the former princess.

“Euphie, you are a fool,” Lelouch says. “An amazing fool.”

“I know I’m not as smart as you, Lelouch,” Euphemia admits. “I’ve never been able to beat you at games or studies, however…”

“However, in your usual rash Euphie fashion, you’ve managed to end up winning all of it. When I think of you, I don’t visualise a sub-viceroy or princess, I only see the plain little Euphie you used to be.”

“Then, will you join plain little Euphie and help her?” She holds out her hands, one towards Lelouch and the other towards Allie.

It’s tense for a moment until Lelouch turns to face his half-sister and takes her hand. “You are… You are the worst opponent I have ever faced. You win. I’ll amend my plans to help out your Special Zone, but not as your subordinate, alright?”

Euphemia smiles. “Alright. Though, you haven’t got much faith in me, have you?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me I would shoot you?”

“You’ve got it all wrong.” He turns away from Euphemia and faces Allie, a smile on his face. “When I really want someone to follow my orders, they will not resist them. Whether it’s to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all.”

“Oh, now you’re being silly. Stop playing with me.”

“I’m serious.” He looks back over at her. “For example, if I told you to kill all the Japanese, it wouldn’t matter how you felt about it.”

Allie curses when she sees the familiar red ring appear around Euphemia’s eyes. “Lelouch, you…”

Euphemia flinches away and begins begging for Lelouch to not make her kill the Japanese, and the former prince instantly realises what has just happened, horror spreading across his young face. She fights against the order with all her might, but eventually succumbs to the power of Lelouch’s Geass, picking up Allie’s fallen gun and running out of the room, Lelouch and Allie yelling after her.

Quickly putting his mask back on, Lelouch runs out of the room, a re-masked Allie hot on his heels. Reaching where they parked the Gawain, Allie falls to her knees beside the familiar Lancelot pilot on the ground, hands searching his body for a gunshot wound. Relief leaves her in a gust of air when she finds none, and she remains by his side while Lelouch continues running after the princess.

He arrives, but too late.


	19. 15 ◌ Massacre Princess [Part 2]

**◌ allie ◌**

Allie covers Suzaku’s body with hers instinctively as the Britannian soldiers begin gunning down every single Japanese person in sight, Sutherlands and men with guns alike. She sobs, clutching at the boy’s white uniform, but quickly releases him when he works his way into consciousness. Dazed, familiar leaf green eyes stare up at her in confusion, but they soon widen in shock when the drilling sound of gunfire reaches his ears.

He jerks upright, backing away from Allie. “You’re with Zero.”

She shakes her head. “Please. Stop her. She’s gone crazy.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The princess is killing the Japanese!”

Unable to stop him, Allie hugs herself as Suzaku leaps up from the ground and heads towards the bloodbath. Soon enough, A.A. comes down from the Gawain and helps her inside, hiding her away from everything. Moments later, Lelouch and C.C. clamber in as well, the two already inside moving to make room for them. Allie ends up beside Lelouch in the back while the two immortals struggle to fit comfortably in the narrow front area.

The former prince removes his helmet, and Allie sees the Geass symbol burning brightly in his left eye. Taking off her electronic face once again, she removes her coloured contact and blinks rapidly as her vision turns blurry for a second. Putting both away in their respectful containers, Allie stares out over the bloodbath below, pain churning away inside her.

“I’m shocked,” C.C. says with a strange undercurrent in her voice. “I didn’t think you’d go this far.”

“This time I didn’t use the power,” Lelouch says. “Or, I should say, I didn’t mean to use my Geass.”

She looks back at him.

“I knew there were risks when we made our contract - you told me how dangerous this power could be. Nonetheless!”

Allie watches the skies, soon finding the familiar orange flying base where Lloyd and Cecile work, and carry the Lancelot. Before she can say anything, the White Knight itself comes flying out of it, making her heart drop to her stomach. Suzaku is in the air, and that can mean only one thing - he is searching for Euphemia. Gritting her teeth, her hand grips the closest thing to it and squeezes it for dear life. It’s only when it’s reciprocated does she realise that it is Lelouch’s own hand she has a death grip on, and she knows that he saw the Lancelot launch as well.

“Hey!” C.C. calls, dragging Lelouch and Allie from their thoughts. “The Britannian forces have begun moving from the stadium!”

“Right,” Lelouch murmurs, his voice agony-filled and coated in misery. “In this case, our only option is to exploit Euphemia in the utmost. It’s the...least we can do…”

Britannian forces appear on the horizon and demand for the return of the Gawain Knightmare. Lelouch doesn’t give them a chance to surrender as he pushes the switch for the hadron cannons. Allie watches as the familiar pure, red energy shoots from the shoulders of the Gawain and destroys all the Britannian forces, Lelouch giving the order for all Black Knights to kill the Britannians and save the Japanese, but, most importantly, to find Euphemia and kill her.

Allie’s head drops forward and she clings to Lelouch’s hand like it’s her lifeline. She wishes that Lelouch hadn’t of lost control of his Geass, but, in all honesty, he didn’t have a say in when or where it evolved to the point he couldn’t control it. The young girl has the same problem with hers, but she can only make people tell the truth, not control their very actions by twisting their minds. Geass can be both a curse and a wish, and both Lelouch and Allie know that more now than ever before.

Soon enough, Allie spots Kallen’s Guren facing off against a Sutherland, and she knows that, inside that Knightmare, is Princess Euphemia li Britannia. Ordering C.C. to head towards it, the lime-haired immortal teen agrees readily, speeding as quickly as she can to prevent the two women engaging in a battle that would end Euphemia’s life. Just as Kallen is about to attack, the Gawain intercepts, floating above the two.

“Wait,” Lelouch commands. “I’ll deal with her.”

Harken slashers shoot from the Gawain’s hands and bury themselves in the ground around Euphemia’s Sutherland. Lelouch manipulates the hands and twists them around as the princess yells out something about being a “defiant Japanese”. Retracting the slashers, Allie watches as the Knightmare falls apart at their feet.

“Now what, Zero?” Kallen asks, ever the obedient soldier. “Do we take her prisoner?”

“There’s no point,” Lelouch replies emotionlessly. “Leave her.”

Euphemia climbs from the destroyed Knightmare. “I have to kill them all. These Japanese people, they have to die.”

C.C. lowers the Gawain to the ground, and Kallen remains stilled behind them, watching the scene unfold. Euphemia picks up a fallen soldier’s gun and opens fire on the Gawain until it runs out, just as Lelouch pulls his mask on and lowers himself from the Knightmare. Allie watches as Euphemia struggles to find out where the magazine goes into the machine gun, finally figuring it out and looking up to see Lelouch walking towards her.

“Oh, I thought you were one of them,” Euphemia apologises. “So, I was thinking we could run the Specially Administered Zone of Japan together. Oh, wait. Japan?”

“Yes, I would have liked that,” Lelouch informs, walking past his half-sister before turning around and pointing a gun at her. “You and I together.”

He pulls the trigger and Euphemia’s eyes widen in shock, asking a simple question - “why, Lelouch?”. She falls to the ground, and Allie hears a pained yell come from the skies. Looking up, she sees the Lancelot barreling towards them, and knows Suzaku saw Lelouch shoot the princess. Lelouch looks up in horror, having heard the yell, and a single word escapes him - “Suzaku”.

C.C. fires the hadron cannons, but Suzaku blocks one, all systems turning red inside the Lancelot, and he knows he’s no match for them. He dodges the remaining shots and kicks the Gawain, making Allie yelp as she’s thrown back, almost getting knocked out of the Knightmare. That is, if it wasn’t for C.C. and A.A. reaching back and pulling her inside, both controlling the Gawain in perfect sync. Regaining her balance, the soldier watches as Suzaku scoops up the shot Euphemia and goes up against the Guren, shattering the right arm of his Lancelot.

Lelouch watches in horrified shock on the ground, watching as his lover moves as fast as he possibly can to save the life of Third Princess Euphemia. Forcing himself to move, he climbs back into the Gawain and tears off his mask as C.C. and A.A. take him and Allie to meet with the Kyoto group - as they already informed the latter, but decide to keep from Lelouch until he has regained control over his emotions. Behind them, Kallen follows in her Guren Mk-II, her emotions running wild and high, trying to understand what just happened.

Eventually, the group of five make it to the rendezvous point inside the destroyed stadium, and are greeted by the sight of Lady Kaguya and some men and women. Lelouch puts his mask back on, albeit reluctantly, and climbs out of the Gawain, Allie following with her electronic face in place. Kallen joins the two as C.C. and A.A. get out of the Knightmare as well.

“How wonderful to finally meet you,” Lady Kaguya greets with a wide smile.

“Zero, are you prepared to work beside us in what’s to come?” the old man asks.

“The opposite!” Lelouch retorts, glaring at them from behind his mask. “From now on, the Six Houses of Kyoto will be under my control. I won’t hear any objections! All other paths of survival for you have now vanished!”

Behind him, C.C. and Kallen stand resolute, but A.A. and Allie share a worried look, not knowing how far Lelouch is going to take this now that he has murdered two of his siblings. He is going down a road that Allie’s not sure he going to be able to survive, and she’s is going to lose him this time more than ever. It’s something she wouldn’t wish upon anyone, and it’s in this instance she can feel the true weight of the curse of the power of Geass.

Turning on her heel, she walks away, not able to see this once whole prince shatter into a million miniscule pieces that none will be able to fix. With her vision blurred with tears, Allie makes her way up into the rooms of what remains of the Britannian building behind the stadium and all but collapses onto the floor, her tears running freely and without hesitation. Everything she’s been holding in since the beginning of this torturous day is leaving her in a single moment, and all she can do is let it happen.

Outside, she can hear the Japanese people chanting “Zero” and all she wants to do is scream at them and tell them that he is no hero - that he’s a broken boy who wants to clean up this messed up world for his little sister, but she can’t; she won’t. The door opening reveals two more people who feel the same way in one respect or another, and only one of them moves to comfort the crying, currently blue-haired, sixteen-year-old.


	20. 16 ◌ You Can’t Use it on Me Anymore

**◌ allie ◌**

The cries are still ringing in Allie’s ears as Lelouch enters the room, and all she does is glare at the boy with tear-filled eyes, unable to muster any other emotion. Lelouch knows she’s not mad at him, more so her own feeling of helplessness, but he can’t help the stings of guilt and regret that prick at his conscience.

“Do you plan to assault the Tokyo Settlement?” C.C. asks, closing the plastic shutters and turning to face Lelouch.

“Yes,” the former prince replies, removing his mask and looking at C.C.. “This is the best chance we’ll get.”

Then he remembers his Geass and has to look away, afraid to use it without meaning to. Allie’s eyes sadden and she removes her electronic face and contact, standing on shaking legs and moving to sit on the couch instead of the floor.

“Don’t worry about it. Your Geass has no effect on me,” C.C. reminds him. “You know that, don’t you?”

Lelouch looks back at her, pulling down the black material on his face. “That’s true, isn’t it?” He closes his eyes. “With my Geass out of control now, I can never see anyone.”

Allie’s eyes become pained because she’s the only one in this room who he can use his Geass on, and she regrets that being a factor. Caught in her thoughts, she isn’t aware of Lelouch having a phone call until he says something along the lines of “we’ll discuss it when I’m back”. Looking up, from the expression on his face, Allie can only assume that it’s Nunnally he’s speaking to, and that she brought up Euphemia.

“Alright,” C.C.says once he’s hung up, turning back to the window as Lelouch walks over to the couch. “So you can’t switch off your Geass. Are there any other changes you’ve noticed?”

Lelouch drops onto the couch beside Allie, lacing his fingers and resting his elbows on his thighs.

Allie she moves closer to him, comforting him as best she can without touching him. Right now, she isn’t sure whether he will allow her to hold him in the case of him not being able to control his Geass.

“Not really. It’s just… Euphie. She tried to resist the Geass, and my orders… I was wondering if my power weakened, but I think...I think such a malignant command...was simply against her nature.”

“And so?”

“I guess that’s all.”

C.C. steps away from the window and walks over to Lelouch, feeling sorry for the mortal. Lelouch begins to tremble and his voice breaks as he speaks, but it’s almost intelligible. All Allie wants to do is hold the breaking boy, but she can’t. So, she leaves the physical comforting up to the lime-haired girl for now. C.C. kneels in front of the defeated boy and holds his head against her chest, running her hand over his onyx hair.

C.C.’s eyes turn soft as she holds him. “We have our contract. I promise to stay with you to the very end.”

Allie nods in agreement. “To the bitter end, my prince.”

Lelouch turns his head and meets her blue eyes, instantly looking down.

“It’s alright, Lelouch. I don’t care if you use it on me, just don’t make me go out and do something ridiculous accidentally, alright?”

He pulls away from C.C. and meets Allie’s eyes evenly at her words. “If that’s the case, what should I order you to do, Allisha Gottwald?”

Allie stands and bows. “I am your Knight, my prince. I am yours to command to the end - no matter how this ends.”

“Very well, then I have a special order for you.”

She meets his amethyst eyes with her sapphire ones, and she feels strange once she does so. It’s like everything in her body is telling her that, no matter what happens or who gets in her way, she is to obey the man in front of her without fail. His lips move and words flow from them, ingraining themselves into her mind and soul, warping and bending them to the will of Lelouch vi Britannia. Her lips move their own accord as she responds with “yes, my prince”, and then the feeling vanishes, her legs giving out and causing her to collapse onto the couch.

Allie’s blue and red eyes widen in disbelief, and she licks her dry lips, trying to regain her thoughts. “So that’s what it’s like having the Geass of Absolute Obedience used on you. It’s...strange to say the least.”

Lelouch smiles. “Yes, I have to agree with you there. Although, I do have to say yours is quite strange in its own way as well, Allie.”

“How so?”

“It feels like you’re in control of your words, but also that you’re not. It’s peculiar. You can’t help but answer every question you ask honestly, and it makes you feel...bare in a confusing way.”

“Like all your secrets are out in the open. I see.” Allie slouches over. “I apologise for making you feel that way when I used my Geass on you. You could have told me earlier and I would have never used it again.”

Lelouch shakes his head, placing two fingers under her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze. “You asked permission before you used it on me, and I gave it to you. I surrendered my secrets to you willingly, just like you did today.”

“I feel so...cruel to make people feel like that though, and it’s so fucking bad.” She forces herself to look away, and she hugs her arms to her chest. “I hate that feeling, and now I’m making other people feel like that. That feeling of being naked, on show for the world to see, it’s something you can never forget.”

“Allie, what happened to you in Australia?” The worry in his voice is impossible to hide. “What did they do to you down there?”

Allie shakes her head, tears beginning to overflow from her tormented and haunted eyes, wordless pleas leaving her pale lips. Lelouch goes to put his hand on her shoulder to stop her rocking and she harshly flinches away from his touch, causing him to recoil, and A.A. and C.C.’s eyes to widen in shock. As she flinches away, she cries out - begging him not to hurt her, that she’ll listen and be good - and it leaves her prince speechless, horror alight in his multicoloured eyes.

C.C. slowly approaches the girl and takes hold of Allie’s hands, drawing them away from her face and holding them against her own chest. The younger girls’ eyes meet C.C.’s, and the panic in them lessens as she begins to speak softly, assuring her that Lelouch and A.A. would never hurt her no matter what she did, and that C.C. will never let anyone lay a hand on her again. Slowly but surely, Allie regains her witts and her breathing steadies, the tears slowing to a stop, and her trembling and shaking body becoming stationary once again.

“She’ll be alright now,” C.C. informs, releasing Allie’s wrists and moving away, giving her space. “Try not to force anything out of her, Lelouch. Her mind may be strong, but there are parts of it so fragile that she’ll break if you’re not careful.”

Lelouch nods in acknowledgement and slowly coaxes the younger soldier into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. “Sorry, Allie. I didn’t know.”

The blue-eyed girl shakes her head. “No, it’s alright. I promise, Lelouch.”


	21. 17 ◌ Take my Nightmares Away

**◌ allie ◌**

Allie can’t sleep that night, and it’s through no fault of her own. 

Her ‘episode,’ as she’s come to call them, really brought back the memories she’d rather keep buried deep within the depths of her shattered mind, but they keep coming back despite her best attempts to keep them at bay. They’re tormenting her, and she finds no way to gain a reprieve from the dark, bloody memories. She swore to herself to never do the one thing that once kept them at bay, but that doesn’t mean she can’t find something else.

That’s how she finds herself standing in front of Lelouch’s bedroom door. Well, it’s more of one of the offices that has been converted into a bedroom for the higher-ups. Shaking her head, she forces her feet to carry her away from the room and to the kitchen, where she finds no Knights, or either of the immortals. From the scent of pizza, Allie knows that C.C. had been in here recently eating the fast, fatty food, but that she’s not here now.

Moving to the fridge, she rummages through it until she lets out a small, triumphant noise. Her hand wraps around a cold, glass bottle and she pulls it out, checking the label. Good, old-fashioned vodka. Apparently one or more of the higher-ups are more spirit drinkers than they are beer or wine drinkers. Shrugging, Allie closes the fridge and takes a glass off the shelf before taking a seat in the corner of the room, away from prying eyes.

She eyes the clear liquid as she pours some into her glass, but eventually gives in and swallows down the burning liquid, breath hissing out through her teeth afterwards. It’s been years since she’s had a drink, and that’s because she joined the resistance in Australia where they had no alcohol for her to dull her senses and escape her memories. While she’s a short statured girl with hardly anything to her, one thing is for certain - she can hold her liquor.

Three or four glasses later, her drinking session is interrupted by Kallen walking in, hair sticking up everywhere and her eyes bleary, pyjamas askew and all. Allie snickers quietly, but it’s loud in the quiet room, and draws the half-asleep Kallen’s droopy blue eyes. Assessing the younger girl as best she can, Kallen merely shrugs and gets herself a glass of water before waving goodnight to Allie and leaving, probably thinking Allie’s drinking water herself.

The purple-teal haired girl can’t help the soft smile that crosses her face at how cute Kallen looks when she’s like that, but she pushes the thoughts from her mind when more interesting thoughts come to life - mainly ones of Suzaku and Lelouch. Sometimes it gets a bit hairy with those two floating around in her mind, but Allie’s not one to complain - especially since she’s seen both boys shirtless. That small thought brings on a whole new level of thoughts, and Allie is quick to dismiss them with another gulp of vodka.

She sits there, staring up at the plain ceiling for a few more minutes, running her finger around the lip of the glass, but not pouring any more drinks than the one she poured after Kallen left. Sighing when she feels the memories creeping up on her, Allie puts the lid back on the bottle of vodka and stashes it back in the fridge, washing up her glass and leaving the kitchen. Momentarily returning to her room to brush her teeth to rid herself of the not-so-nice aftertaste of vodka, she finds herself thinking about the one she’ll follow without hesitation.

That, of course, is how she ends up back in front of Lelouch’s room, hand poised to knock. Gathering up her courage, Allie knocks on the door, not expecting an answer. However, she’s shocked when Lelouch tells her she can come in. Opening the door, she shuffles into the room, narrowing her eyes as the bright moonlight hits her. At that, she hears something being placed on a table, making her look up to see Lelouch still dressed in his Zero outfit place his mask on the desk.

“Allie, it’s just you,” Lelouch says tiredly, hand holding his head up. “I thought it was someone else.”

“I’m sorry to bother you.” Allie smiles softly. “I thought you’d be asleep by now, Lelouch. What are you still doing awake?”

“I can’t sleep. It’s...strange not having Suzaku in the bed with me.”

“I see.”

“And what about you? It’s close on midnight. Why are you still wandering around?”

“I can’t sleep either. After earlier, the memories just keep coming back. It always happens though, so it’s nothing to really worry about.”

“Sitting in the kitchen alone is nothing to worry about?” Lelouch asks rhetorically.

Allie’s head bows. “Kallen told you.”

“Yes. She’s worried about you, Allie, and so am I. After what happened earlier I haven’t been able to stop. I wish I could do something to help.”

“Taking my nightmares away would be nice, or erasing my memory of those years. Either would work.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t. Sorry, Allie.”

“It’s alright, Lelouch.”

Allie looks up and meets her best friend’s burning eyes. For someone who keeps his emotions in check, he’s a rather emotional person around Allie and Suzaku, but, from what Lelouch has told her, it’s because they’re both so open and welcoming, and Lelouch can be himself around them. She walks over to him and takes his hand, kneeling beside him like she used to as a child and they would play King and Knight. Lelouch straightens at the familiar gesture, but doesn’t pull his hand away.

Perhaps it’s the haze of sleepiness that’s covering him that drives him to place his fingers under Allie’s chin and tip it backwards, and then lean down towards her.

Perhaps it’s the fact that she is the female version of his lover that drives him to press his lips to Allie’s and kiss her softly.

Perhaps it’s the overwhelming desire to be close to someone that drives him to pull Allie up off the floor and onto his lap, hands moving to her around waist.

Perhaps it’s the loneliness from being apart from Suzaku that drives him to deepen the kiss and move his hands down to Allie’s upper thighs, pushing her against him.

Perhaps it’s all of the above that drives him to take off Allie’s shirt.

But what is it that driving Allie to let him get closer to her? To kiss him back? To go with his movements and climb on top of him, and let him hold her? To press herself against him? To let him take off her clothes? To take off his clothes in response?

Perhaps it’s a mixture of what Lelouch is feeling being mirrored inside Allie, as well as the alcohol in her system. No matter what it is, neither have control over their motions or desires, and, for once, they’re okay with that. Allie knows what’s going on inside Lelouch’s mind, and she’s determined to take his mind off it, just as Lelouch is determined to take Allie’s mind off her memories.

Lelouch knows what he’s doing is unbelievably wrong, but he also knows that Suzaku will be okay with it. After all, despite his best attempts, Suzaku couldn’t hide the fact that he slept with Lelouch’s half-sister. When that happened, the two fought for a fair while, and came to the agreement that Lelouch could sleep with someone outside of Suzaku if he ever felt that need or desire - a mutual agreement they never thought would come to pass.

All is fair in love and war.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys and girls.
> 
> Okay, just to be completely clear about something so y'all don't go jumping down my throat about this chapter, I do NOT condone cheating on your partner/significant other. If you're unhappy or lonely, then talk to your partner about it.
> 
> This chapter is also necessary for the story as it helps form the basis of Allie's feelings for Lelouch, and also her feelings for Suzaku. So, please, just go with it without being judgemental assholes or anything of the kind.  
> It'd be much appreciated.
> 
> \- Chey xo -


	22. 18 ◌ How to Explain This to Suzaku

**◌ allie ◌**

Morning comes with facing the initial consequences of the previous night. After all, waking up in a strange bed with your prince/knight  _slash_ childhood friend  _slash_ terrorist group leader/subordinate  _slash_ in-a-relationship best friend is bound to have its repercussions, and both Allie and Lelouch are about to find out a few.

Allie is the first to wake, and she sits up - like she would any other morning - and raises her arms above her head, stretching her muscles, but, unlike any other morning, she feels the cool air biting her chest. She looks down and swears, albeit louder than she intends, making the sleeping male beside her wake with a start, amethyst eyes flying around the room until they land on the naked sixteen-year-old girl in the bed beside him.

Lelouch rubs his eyes as if attempting to see if he’s dreaming.

“You’re not dreaming,” Allie informs, reaching down onto the floor and picking up a shirt, pulling it on and doing up the buttons. “If you still think you are, count your fingers.”

Lelouch says nothing, but his eyes shine bright with betrayal.

Allie slides off the bed and the shirt falls down, covering her as she searches the room for her clothes, finding her underwear and tugging them up her pale legs. As she does so, the shirt comes up and reveals mismatched scars adorning her upper thighs and lower stomach. Lelouch slides from the bed, pulls on his own underwear and walks over to the younger girl, lifting the button up shirt and staring at the scars with pain in his amethyst eyes.

At the motion, Allie’s eyes become downcast and she fiddles with the bottom of the shirt. “They’re a part of my past, and they’re going to stay that way.”

“Who did this to you?” Lelouch asks lowly, anger filling his voice. “This is cruel.”

“My father had these friends, you see, and they weren’t exactly nice people. Every once in a while they’d decide to...have some fun. They’d...strip me down and...carve me up, and they did it for fun. It started when I first went to Australia - before Britannia invaded, but it got worse after they did.”

“How much worse?”

“Bad enough that I tried to kill myself multiple times. It’s not something I’m proud of, but that’s how far gone I was. I did anything to distract myself from the pain of those wounds, but I never crossed the line of trying to kill them. Right now, I wish I did so I had the chance to kill them before Britannia did.”

Allie pulls herself from Lelouch’s hold and finds her pants and shirt near the desk in the room. She shimmies into her pants and then pulls off her current shirt, throwing it over the back of the desk chair before she pulls on her own. That gives Lelouch enough time to see the battleground that is her back; covered in a plethora scars is all shapes and sizes. He swallows down his anger and moves to the small closet in his makeshift room to get clean clothes.

Allie sits on the end of Lelouch’s makeshift bed - a double mattress on the floor with a set of sheets and a thick blanket, along with a few pillows - and stares down at her hands, not sure whether to feel disgusted with herself for sleeping with a taken man, or to pat herself on the back for acting upon her feelings for once in her life. As Lelouch kneels in front of her, clad in his Zero outfit, she looks up and meets his purple eyes.

“I agree that what we did was a terrible thing, but you know Suzaku and I had a mutual agreement after his little affair with Euphemia,” Lelouch murmurs, taking Allie’s trembling hands into his gloved ones. “If you never want to speak to me again after this, I will understand, and if you never want to see me again, I will understand.”

Allie shakes her head and grins. “Lelouch, you’re a fucking idiot for someone so smart. Of course I want to speak to you and see you again, nothing is ever going to change that. I’m just worried about how Suzaku is going to react when you tell him. Oh, fuck.”

“What is it?”

“How are we going to explain this to Suzaku?”

“Yes, how are you going to explain this?” Kallen muses from the doorway, making Lelouch flinch closer to Allie, hiding his face as best he can. “Right now, it looks like Zero is proposing to some random girl who may or may not be involved with that traitor.”

Allie launches herself up off the bed at the pink-haired girls’ words and clenches her hand into a fist, landing the hit on the older girl’s jaw. Kallen stumbles into the doorframe and holds her jaw, blue eyes glowing with fire. She attempts to hit Allie, but miserably fails as the smaller girl ducks under her swinging arm and comes back up on the other side, gripping Kallen’s arm and twisting it behind her back, shoving her against the wall.

Kallen lets out a pained grunt and tries to fight against Allie, but the younger girl flips her switchblade out of her pants pocket and presses it against the older’s throat, making her freeze. Lelouch watches the exchange out the corner of his eye with surprise, and a sharp laugh leaves him as he walks over to his desk and picks up his mask. He puts it on before walking over to the two younger girls, assessing the situation before acting, like he usually does.

“Allie, why don’t you let Kallen go?” Lelouch suggests, making the younger girl playfully glare at him before releasing the older girl, putting her blade away. “Kallen, why are you in here? You know I don’t allow people in here without permission.”

“We were starting to get worried,” Kallen informs, fixing herself up and rubbing her sore arm. “You weren’t answering any calls or such, and C.C. is nowhere to be found. Neither is your companion, Allie.”

Allie’s snickers. “Oh my gods, Kallen. Sometimes I wonder if you’re really this dumb, or you act that way.”

“Hey! That’s not called for!”

“If C.C. and A.A. aren’t anywhere to be found, then they’re off doing their own little thing. Understand?”

The pink-haired girl flushes and walks stiffly out of Lelouch’s room, muttering things under her breath, making Allie snicker and Lelouch to smirk behind his mask. One little white lie can make anyone leave without hesitation - especially one concerning two individuals who would never be intimate in any way, shape or form. Honestly, the thought kind of sickens Allie.

“Lelouch, we still need to tell Suzaku,” Allie murmurs, still standing with her back to him. “I know you two have this whole deal and all, but you have to tell him - and I’m going to be there when you do.”

“Allie,” Lelouch says warningly, stepping towards her.

She spins around and half glares at him with tear-filled eyes. “I broke his heart all those weeks ago when I had to ‘die’ to free my nation, and it shattered mine in turn. That was your plan, not mine! His heart broke again when he witnessed you killing Euphemia, and we both had to hear him scream. We’ve both hurt him in unimaginable ways, and he’s hurt you too. This cycle has to stop, Lelouch!”

His purple eyes widen behind his mask. “You…”

“Yes, I did - I do! I love him, but that’s not the worst of it! Nowhere close!” Allie shakes her head, her breathing becoming rapid. “I love you too, and I just did the worst thing someone in my position could do! I slept with you! Damn it!”

He stares at the young girl in shock, wondering how she’s so strong.

“Right now, I am a monster, because I just helped you cheat on someone that we both love above everything! Fucking hell… I am so disgusting… I can’t believe I…” She slowly sinks to the floor and hugs her arms to her chest. “I don’t regret it, but I feel so...so dirty.”

Lelouch kneels in front of the girl again. “Allie…”

“He needs to know everything, and you know that. He deserves to know more than anyone else, and he needs to hear it from you - because you’re his  _boyfriend_ , Lelouch. I’m nothing but someone in the way, and it’s always been like that. Ever since I came into the picture, all I’ve done is break both your hearts.”

“What about your heart? Doesn’t it matter?”

“My heart? How funny. I thought mine shrivelled and died a long time ago, but then I met you and Suzaku. I began to feels things I never thought I could, but then I had to tear in all down in the end. I destroy everything I touch, and that means both your lives are going to end in blood. That’s the truth.”

Allie looks up and Lelouch sees her Geass eye burning brightly, a teal ring around her blue eye. His eyes widen in shock, knowing what her Geass feels like, and that she hates that feeling more than anything, but she is using her own Geass on herself. There’s pain in her eyes, and she’s shaking, but she’s refusing to give up.

“The curse of my Geass is that I can only tell the truth, or a twisted version of it. I cannot lie to you, Lelouch, and you cannot lie to me.”


	23. 19 ◌ My Prince, My Black Knight

**◌ allie ◌**

The night that is to come will be one to behold.

The stage is going to collapse out from beneath the Britannians feet, and there’s nothing they’ll be able to do about it. Literally.

Sitting in the cockpit of her Black Knight with A.A., Allie hovers behind Lelouch’s Gawain, watching the scene unfold. She’s has a direct transmission link with the Knightmare, and that means she can hear everything that is going on inside of it. Right now, the young girl can hear the conversation between Lelouch and Suzaku, and she desperately wants to speak up, to tell the young soldier that she, Allisha Gottwald, is alive and fighting, but she knows she can’t.

The moment Lelouch hangs up, everything comes crashing down - literally.

Allie watches with a blank expression as the Tokyo Settlement’s outer line crumbles, sending soldiers to their deaths if they’re not fast enough to get out of the way. Helicopters and planes and tanks and Knightmares become crushed under the collapsing anti-earthquake structure, and Allie watches with a twisted sense of glee, Lelouch’s laughter filling the cockpit of her Black Knight. Demolishing the floor segments simultaneously makes it more fragile than anything.

Cornelia’s Knightmare and her backup disappear into the dust, but Allie and Lelouch know that the princess is not one to be messed with. Hearing Tohdoh’s orders filter through her speakers, Allie can’t help but snicker as the Knightmares on the ground rush into a head-on battle, the princess being found relatively soon after. However, the soldier’s amusement turns into disgust as she witnesses the princess sacrifice one of her own men to block Tohdoh’s attack.

“The school area is a priority for the Special Force and the Zero Squad to take over,” Lelouch informs. “We’ll use one of the buildings for a command centre.”

Allie hears Kallen’s shocked response, but pays it little attention as she fires her hadron cannon at oncoming air forces, Lelouch and C.C. doing the same as the former continues to give out orders to his Black Knights. Knightmares flood the government building and the school area, and Allie notices the Britannians are only defending the government building, leaving the school unprotected just like Lelouch predicted.

C.C. and Lelouch lower the Gawain to the school and Allie and A.A. follow suit, knowing that their plan is progressing nicely. Climbing out of their respective Knightmares, Lelouch and Allie leave them in the hands of their immortal contract holders as they walk into the school. Kallen joins them a moment later, a gun in her hands and a mask covering the majority of her face. What seems like just in time, the three enter the club room just as Tamaki is about to hit Rivalz with his gun.

“Stop!” Lelouch orders. “I expressly told you to avoid violence.”

“Yeah, but you also told us this was gonna be our command centre, didn’t you?” Tamaki retorts, lowering his gun.

As the club members express their shock, Allie looks over at Kallen, knowing the pink-haired girl is questioning why the school is to be the command centre. Looking back over at the three club members and Nunnally, Allie feels sick knowing that the former princess is basically a hostage of her older brother’s, and that there’s no way out of it.

“Your academy is strategically useful for our purposes,” Lelouch informs. “Therefore, we’re turning it into our command centre.”

Milly gives in to Lelouch’s wishes, and, in turn, he guarantees that none of them will be harmed. Allie knows that he’s thinking of Nunnally right now, but she hopes he’s also thinking of the others in this room. Then, Rivalz decides to try play hero, resulting in Kallen walking forward and revealing her identity to the council, causing a bit of a horrified silence. It’s broken by Ohgi hurrying in and informing us that Suzaku has appeared with the Lancelot.

At that, Allie’s stomach twists uncomfortably and she looks up at Lelouch, knowing that he would be feeling uneasy, but hiding it well. Kallen rushes from the school, and Allie knows she’s headed for her Guren Mk-II to fight off Suzaku; to give Allie and Lelouch more time. Against her thoughts, Lelouch follows the pink-haired girl and climbs into his Gawain, leaving Allie to take command of the Black Knights in Ashford. Knowing that neither is going to die, the sixteen-year-old girl sits down and kicks her legs up onto the table, assessing the people in front of her.

“And who might you be?” Milly asks, unafraid of Allie. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“Well, of course not.” Allie laughs, reaching up and pulling off her electronic face. “I’m not from Japan, or the Britannian homeland. I am from Australia. I am the one who drove Britannia from my nation with the help of Zero, and I’m here to repay the favour. Let me tell you, it’s been one hell of a ride.”

“You...but you’re…”

“Supposed to be dead? Hardly. The one I know you’re thinking - Lady Allisha Gottwald - was my best friend; my half-sister, and you Britannians took her from me, and from Suzaku Kururugi. You see, all you people know what to do is take, and then take some more until there’s nothing left, but I refuse to let you do that here. The Japanese are a proud people, and they deserve to be free from the filthy, greedy clutches of Charles zi Britannia and all his subordinates.”

Soon enough, a familiar cry of “coward” fills the air, and Allie looks out the window to see Lelouch’s Gawain hovering in front of it, Suzaku’s Lancelot not too far from it. Gritting her teeth, Allie runs from the room, pushing on her electronic face, and makes her way to her Black Knight, climbing inside and taking the controls from A.A.. She flies around to where the two she loves are facing of, and halts as the Gawain and Lancelot engage.

Suzaku dives to the ground, just as predicted, and gets caught in a ring of Gefjun Disturbers, cutting off all primary functions to the Lancelot. C.C. flies the Gawain away without hesitation, Lelouch’s hands shaking in the cockpit, and A.A. follows them a moment later, giving Allie enough time to hear Suzaku scream curse words at his older boyfriend. As they fly away, Allie has to bite her lip to hold in the tears threatening to overrun her eyes.

Lelouch destroys all Britannian reinforcements with his hadron cannons before landing on the top of the government building, Allie landing beside him. Her eyes look over the familiar scenery, but she can’t place where she’s seen it before until C.C. says it - the Aries Villa. Lady Marianne’s garden. Lelouch is in as much shock as Allie, but his broken from it by Cornelia speaking, luring him into a fight she believes that she can win.

In the beginning it appears as so she might, but, the moment one of her own soldier’s attacks her under the control of Lelouch’s Geass, it’s all over for her. She crashes to the ground, Lelouch flying down to land beside her, and Allie destroys the Britannian Sutherland with her hadron cannon before turning to watch the half-siblings interact in person for the first time in almost a decade. C.C. lands near the two siblings, watching the spectacle, and Allie knows something is wrong.

Lelouch uses his Geass to get answers from Cornelia, but to no avail. She knows nothing about Lady Marianne’s murder, and it’s making Lelouch’s anger overflow, nothing preventing him from yelling and cursing his older half-sister, demanding answers, in a fit of rage, that she cannot give. Allie closes her eyes and bows her head, hands tightening on the controls of her Black Knight as the former prince’s voice becomes desperate.

C.C.’s voice is panicked as it breaks the siblings from their conversation. “Hey, get back in here!”

Lelouch walks towards the Gawain. “I know, the government bureau’s defence force will be here soon.”

The immortal forces the Knightmare to kneel and hold out its hand. “No! Your little sister has been kidnapped!”

“C.C., this is not the time for jokes. We’ll take Cornelia back to our command centre as our hostage.”

“She’s been taken! I just know it because she’s the reason you live! She’s on Kamine Island!”

Lelouch slips his mask on just as the ground beneath him bursts open, an orange and green machine bursting through the roof. Allie’s blue eyes widen in shock and horror, and tears sting them as she recognises the person standing in the opening. Her uncle, Jeremiah Gottwald. Lelouch calls him out, and then Jeremiah attacks as Lelouch climbs inside the Gawain and orders C.C. to get Cornelia. The former soldier rams them through a building, flying them high into the night sky.

Allie screeches and flies after them without hesitation, leaving Cornelia to die if that’s her fate. Gritting her teeth and glaring up at the fight, Allie watches as Lelouch attempts to shoot her uncle’s machine down with his hadron cannons, but her uncle out maneuvers them every time. All she can do is watch with horror as the battle continues through the skies, Lelouch calling anyone he can think of to find out where Nunnally is as C.C. pilots the Gawain.

Allie hears Lelouch growling in annoyance, and then she hears and sees the hadron cannons firing again, only for a building to collapse on top of her uncle’s machine. She curses and shakes her head, flying up to meet Lelouch and C.C. in the skies as they head to Kamine Island, not knowing that they’re to be followed by Suzaku, Kallen and Jeremiah - who all have their own agendas to fight for an complete.

_“Kamine Island in sight!”_

And thus begins the battle to end them all.


	24. 20 ◌ Zero

**◌ allie ◌**

Allie thought she’d heard the last of Kamine Island, but apparently not. Right now, that’s where she, Lelouch, A.A. and C.C. are headed in search of Nunnally. It’s in sight, and looks harmless, but, Allie knows what lies asleep on that island, and the power it can create and manipulate and control. However, she’s not the only one who knows it. C.C. and A.A. are two former Geass users, and former members of the Geass Order who know more than they’re letting on, but only Lelouch is unaware of that one small fact that could change everything.

Soon enough, the Gawain lands in front of the opening that leads into the cavern - to the Elevator of Thought where V.V. and Nunnally are; a sort of world between worlds where anything is possible. Allie lands her Black Knight behind the tall Knightmare and stares into the darkness of the cavern, chills sweeping her body as the worst she can imagine happening floods her mind.

“It figures it would be here,” Lelouch all but growls. “Do you have some sort of connection to this place?”

“Not this one,” C.C. replies almost emotionlessly, but Allie can hear the unease in the immortal’s young voice.

“Huh, meaning there are other places similar to this one. Does Nunnally’s abductor have a Geass power?”

“I don’t know that much. It’s the truth.”

A moment later, fear shoots through Allie’s body as white waves come from the cavern. All she can feel is fear as the four of them are pulled into the trap set for intruders. C.C.’s memories surround them, and Allie can hear Lelouch yelling for it all to stop as they’re forced to witness the countless wars and deaths the immortal has had to face, blood and fire surrounding them. Then come A.A.’s memories, and Allie’s knees give out, her stomach twisting at the utter destruction and death flying around them. Pleas leave her lips, and her hands clutch at her head, closing her eyes and begging for it to be over.

What feels like ages later, it all ends, and Allie finds her grip on the controls of her Black Knight to be bordering on harming herself, an edge that wasn’t dulled properly cutting her hand open, and trembles traversing her body. Beside her, A.A. is rigid, and, in the Gawain, the other two are struggling to compose themselves after the ordeal, but their recovery is cut short by Allie’s uncle attacking them once again.

They fly through the air, fighting viciously as Allie watches in horror. Knowing there’d be only one shot left in the hadron cannons, she is shocked as C.C. fires it into the ocean, creating a water spray for them to hide in. Through the comms, Allie can hear them talking, but she already knows what’s going to happen. Gritting her teeth, she climbs out of her Black Knight and waits as C.C. lands with Lelouch in the Gawain’s hand.

“C.C., stay alive,” Lelouch orders.

“Who are you talking to?” the lime-haired woman retorts.

“Allie,” A.A. starts, knowing exactly what is about to happen, but unable to stop it.

“Get my Black Knight out of here, A.A.!” Allie orders, cutting the white-haired immortal off. “Take it to the haven! It’s the only place it will be safe! Once this battle is over and done with, you can come back and salvage the Gawain for me, but, until then, you need to go!”

Lelouch pulls on his mask as both Knightmares rise into the air, heading in two different directions. Allie watches A.A. head to the horizon, and C.C. drive both her uncle’s machine and the Gawain into the ocean, broken from her stupor by Lelouch’s hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she smiles and follows him into the cavern, lightly rubbing her arms in an attempt to free herself from the chill settling into her skin.

As soon as the door to the other world comes into sight, Lelouch hurries up the steps, Allie half a step behind him, both desperate to save Nunnally before someone else comes. They pause in front of the door for a moment, unease settling in Allie’s stomach the more she looks at the door. Then, Lelouch steps up to it and places his palms flat on the door. To neither’s surprise, a bullet whizzes past Allie’s ear and buries itself into the door beside Lelouch’s hand.

“Turn and face me, very slowly,” Suzaku orders, making Allie freeze and Lelouch curse. “Didn’t you hear me, Zero? I said turn and face me, very slowly.”

Lelouch turns to face his lover. “Euphemia randomly murdered throngs of Japanese people. You’d fight for a woman like-”

“Your Geass power is quite convenient, isn’t it?”

Lelouch freezes, and Allie feels her fear burn brighter as she slowly turns to look at the older soldier as he calmly walks up the steps. His green eyes are dark with anger pain, and it stings Allie’s heart to see him like this, but she knows it’s worse for Lelouch.

“You get to hide in the shadows while others take the blame for doing all your dirty work. You’re just an arrogant coward. That’s your true nature; the real you.” He pauses. “Kallen, don’t you want to know Zero’s true identity too? As well as his accomplices’?”

“What are you saying?” the pink-haired girl demands.

“You have a right to bear witness.”

“No! Wait!”

Suzaku fires, and the bullet cracks Lelouch’s mask down the middle, making Allie suck in a sharp breath as it falls to the ground, her blue eyes trained on the reactions of Suzaku and Kallen. The Guren pilot is shocked beyond words, muttering something under her breath as she lowers her gun. However, it’s Suzaku Allie is truly focused on. His green eyes are wide with something the younger girl can only describe as horror and betrayal, and they’re filled with unshed tears at the reveal, lips parted as if to say something.

Suzaku lowers his gun and shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut and making his tears fall. “I didn’t want it…to be you.”

“Yes, I am Zero,” Lelouch confirms, making Allie drop her head forward, her trembling hands reaching up to cover her face. “The man who leads the Black Knights - who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire. The one who holds the entire world in his hand.”

“I should have arrested you when I had the chance.”

“You knew it was me?”

“I wasn’t sure at first, so I convinced myself it wasn’t true - that it wasn’t you, but you lied to us - to me, your sister Euphie, to Nunnally.”

As Lelouch implores Suzaku to help him, Allie rips the electronic face from her body and throws it at the ground, tears flowing unberated down her face. Everything that is happening right now is hurting everyone in this room, and it’s tearing her apart inside. There’s nothing she can do to stop this, but, oh how she wishes she could. Looking back at Lelouch, his eyes move to her and he nods, knowing exactly what she is going to do - letting Allie know that he is alright with her plan.

She’s broken from the moment by Suzaku raising his gun once again, letting his pain and rage consume him and preventing him from seeing the bigger picture. Lelouch reveals the liquid sakuradite on his chest and goads his lover, trying to get Suzaku to shoot him. Allie lets out a scream and jumps in-between Suzaku and Lelouch just as the former fires, making everyone’s eyes widen with pure horror as the young soldier’s lips part in shock and one of her trembling hands moves to put pressure on the bullet wound on her left shoulder.

“You two…are such…idiots…” Allie laughs weakly, looking up and meeting Suzaku’s wide, leaf green eyes. “Hey, lover boy. Don’t you agree?”

“Allisha?” Suzaku exclaims in disbelief, his gun falling from his grip and clattering on the ground.

With her bloodstained left hand, she reaches up and pulls off her blue wig, revealing her purple-teal hair. “Yeah, I know. I’m meant to be a rotting corpse in Australia.”

“Allie,” Lelouch breathes in horror. “Why did you…? You stupid idiot…”

She looks over her shoulder at the older boy. “Well, I couldn’t let you two kill each other, right? At least, not before you tell him the truth, Lelouch.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tell him how you feel about him.”

Lelouch’s iris’ become surrounded by a soft teal light, and Allie hears Suzaku gasp. “I love Suzaku with everything I have. Even though we are enemies, I would not be able to kill him if I had that option. There is only one person I trust as much as Suzaku, but I’m almost certain that, if it came down to it, I would trust him over them. Suzaku and I have always been friends, but, ever since he started at Ashford, it’s become something more primal.”

“Tell him how you feel about me.”

“Despite my being with Suzaku and never having had feelings for anyone other than him, I found myself beginning to love Allie. She’s so similar to you, Suzaku, in the way that you both operate and think, and your personalities are almost identical. I trust her as much as I trust Suzaku, but, I’d trust him more at the end of the day.”

“And what about the other night?”

“I slept with Allie. It was a moment of weakness, but I don’t regret it as much as I know that I should. I am sorry, Suzaku. I fell in love with her because she reminds me so much of you, and, that night, it felt like you were there with me - not Allie.” The teal ring vanishes and Lelouch sucks in a harsh breath, pain and regret shining in his eyes. “I am so sorry, Suzaku. I should have told you.”

Allie turns her gaze to Suzaku, and he sees the Geass symbol branded on her right eye. “My Geass is one of truth, Suzaku, and it was thrust upon me without my consent. May I use it on you? There are some things I am curious about, lover boy.”

Suzaku swallows but nods in agreement. “Your Geass doesn’t manipulate people, but rather has them tell the truth. That I will accept.”

“Very well. Then, tell me, how do you feel about Lelouch right now?”

The familiar teal ring appears around Suzaku’s green eyes. “I love him. It’s that simple, and it’s never going to change. However, I’m not sure if I trust him anymore. He has lied to me about a lot, and he murdered his own siblings. Lelouch is the one of the two people I believe in and trusted above everything else, but, now, I don’t know if I can anymore.”

“Let me tell you a truth, Suzaku Kururugi. Lelouch has done everything he has for two people - Nunnally and you, the two people he loves above everything in this broken world.”

“I know, but that doesn’t make it easier to accept.”

“And it shouldn’t. I have one more thing to ask. Tell me, how do you feel about me? I want to hear you admit this in front of your lover without hesitation.”

Suzaku fights Allie’s Geass for a second, the teal rings disappearing before returning. “I fell in love with you the moment we first spoke on that video call, and it’s because your tactical strategies and wit reminded me so much of Lelouch. I don’t know how you remind me of him, but you do, without a doubt. I don’t regret falling for you one bit.”

A wave of exhaustion washes over Allie and falls to her knees, hand pressing harder against her gunshot wound. Her Geass stops working on Suzaku and he instantly darts forward, holding the younger girl. As Lelouch goes to do the same, Suzaku pulls out another gun and shoots Lelouch, making him collapse on the ground beside them, Allie’s eyes looking over to see a dart sticking out of her prince’s chest.

“I’m so sorry, Suzaku,” Allie cries, clutching the Lancelot pilot’s uniform. “He made me do it - he made me do all of it! I couldn’t stop myself! I had to go along with everything, and I had to lie to you the whole time. I’m so sorry…”

Suzaku holds the crying girl, green, tear-filled eyes trained on his lover’s prone form. “He used his Geass on you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys and girls.
> 
> So, this is going to be a stopping point for a little bit while I write more chapters. Anyway, I hope y’all are enjoying this so far, even though I’ve had to alter some scenes in order to fit Allie and A.A. into them, but I’ve kept them as close as I can to the actual anime.
> 
> I’m thinking of including the ‘Julius Kingsley’ part from Akito the Exiled and putting Allie into that as well, because, honestly, I have something I want to do with Allie, Suzaku and Lelouch.
> 
> Just to clear things up here, this is not going to be a polygamous relationship in any way. While it may seem that way, I’m trying not to make it that way. It’s meant to be a sort of love triangle where Lelouch and Suzaku are together, and Allie is the girl that they have grown to love, and her having grown to love them - despite their darker halves.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- Chey xo -


	25. Part 03

**“Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about the things that matter.”**

**◌ Martin Luther King Jr ◌**


	26. 21 ◌ Sleeping Demons

**◌ allie ◌**

Life has been trying for Allie in the past year, and it’s not just because she’s had limited to no contact with her immortal contractor. A.A. has been in the haven in Australia, away from Area 11, and has only talked to Allie to inform her of the state of her home. Other than that, there’s been nothing. The real reason her life has been trying is due to not being able to be around Lelouch and Suzaku, and having to deal with brainwashed school kids. True, she’s a school kid herself, but her memories haven’t been altered by the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia.

Lelouch has had his memories tampered with many times in the past year by his father, and it pains Allie to look at the smiling boy who know nothing of his true past. His amethyst eyes seem to shine with long forgotten happiness, and there’s true happiness on his face. Beside him is an impostor - a fake younger brother; an assassin with the power of Geass. As much as Allie wants to hate the boy, she can’t bring herself to hate Rolo, and it’s because he’s really done nothing but watch Lelouch to see if his memory has returned.

Flicking her braided purple-teal hair over her shoulder, Allie walks over to Lelouch and places her forearms on his shoulders, looking past his head to read his notebook. “And here I thought you’d be doing something unproductive, Lelouch.”

The onyx-haired boy tips his head back and stares up at his best friend. “Whatever gave you that idea, Allisha? I always do my work.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, my prince.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” There’s a warning undercurrent in his voice.

Allie smiles cheekily, knowing she struck a nerve. “You remind me of a prince, that’s all. Get used to it, or should I start calling you ‘Lulu’ like Shirley?”

“No. ‘My prince’ is fine.”

“What are you two talking about?” Rolo inquires, sitting beside Lelouch. “Big brother, you’re doing work. That’s strange for you.”

Lelouch gives the impostor a blank look, and Allie snickers, her head falling forward and landing on Lelouch’s as she laughs. The older boy tenses under her for a sliver of a second, but relaxes and drops his head back, making hers fall forward. Apparently, from the wide-eyed reaction Allie gets, Lelouch didn’t think his movements through before pursuing this course of action. Their lips are brushing together in a soft kiss, and, while it’s awkward due to it being upside down, memories of the night Allie spent with Lelouch a year ago flicker in her mind. Too frozen in shock to move, they remain in their compromising position, and Allie hears the younger boy beside them attempting to stifle his laughter.

The lips against hers arch into a smirk and then they’re moulded against hers, kissing Allie properly this time, making her stomach flip and butterflies to flutter wildly. Against her better judgement, she kisses her prince back, making her head spin and twirl in a dance of beauty. However, when his lips part, she pulls away, staring down at the amethyst-eyed boy with wide sapphire eyes, lips parted in shock and salt water tears beginning to burn her eyes.

Below her, the sitting prince’s eyes widen when he sees the tears and he quickly sits up, hands moving to comfort her. Allie shakes her head and flinches away, hands clutching her upper arms for a moment before she turns and runs from the senior council room, ignoring Lelouch and Rolo calling after her. She runs to her room in where Lelouch and Rolo live and slams the door, closing herself off from the world. Well, almost all of the world.

On the screen of her home-made computer appears the notification of an incoming video call from Suzaku, and it makes her stomach twist uncomfortably as she looks at the name. Briefly closing her eyes, Allie sits in front of the computer and accepts the call, wiping the tears from her eyes as the Knight of Seven appears on the screen, green eyes instantly concerned. He gives her a moment, allowing her to collect herself and sit up straighter, smiling slightly at the seventeen-year-old boy on the screen.

“Hey, lover boy,” Allie greets, her voice slightly shaky from her tears. “What’s going on?”

Suzaku’s eyes shine with amusement. “Have you really forgotten what to day is?”

“Should I know?”

“Allisha, honestly. It’s your birthday.”

“Oh, is it? I’ve never really had a reason to celebrate my birthday, and I never celebrated it in Australia.”

“Well, you’re going to celebrate it today. Just try to avoid letting Milly and the rest of them know, or it’ll be a nightmare.”

“And not the fun kind,” Allie snickers, her blue eyes shining with delight. “So dull.”

A sneaky smirk grows on Suzaku’s face, and Allie’s eyes narrow in suspicion. “Speaking of Knightmares, how about you take a look outside.”

It’s then that Allie takes note of the background behind Suzaku, and her eyes widen in disbelief. Clambering out of her chair, she runs to her window and looks out, only to see the Lancelot standing there with a sheet-covered object behind it. She yells out that he’s a cheeky idiot before forcing the window open and climbing out, racing across the grass towards the white Knightmare and Suzaku. The green-eyed boy lands on the ground a moment later and she throws her arms around him, having missed the taller boy these past few months.

“You bastard,” Allie exclaims, pulling back with tears in her eyes. “You could have told me you were coming today. I wouldn’t have been such a mess.”

Suzaku smiles down at her, but she sees pain flicker in his eyes. “I thought you’d like the surprise. Anyway, time to unwrap your present.”

He sweeps his arm towards the Lancelot and holds out the key. Allie’s eyes just about fall out of her head as she takes the golden key with shaking hands, not believing that Suzaku is allowing her to pilot the Knightmare. Suzaku grins down at her and she can’t help the excited squeal that leaves her, her feet moving quickly across the grass as she runs to the Lancelot.

Once inside, she begins to feel nervous, not wanting to even scratch the beautiful machine. Hesitantly putting the key into the slot, she turns into a jittering mess as the systems start up, and another squeal leaves her, Suzaku’s laughter echoing up from where he stands several metres below her on the ground. Placing her hands on the controls, she lets out a slow breath before turning the Knightmare with expert precision and facing the covered thing behind her. Still shaking, she removes the large sheet and she swears that her heart stops.

Quickly exiting the Lancelot, Allie stands beside Suzaku, hands covering her mouth and eyes filled with currently unshed tears of pure, unadulterated joy. In front of her stands a four-and-a-half metre tall, black Knightmare with multiple slash harkens - two from the arms and two from the chest, a hadron cannon mounted on the back, two Maser Vibration Swords, and a prototype Energy Wing System. Allie’s legs give out and she falls to her knees, tears running freely down her pale face.

“Lloyd had it made especially for you,” Suzaku murmurs, amazement glimmering in his green eyes. “He said it’s because you helped him figure out how to create the Energy Wing System. He also said it has a Blaze Luminous Generator that’s been modified just for you.”

Allie is speechless. “There’s no way… I can’t…”

Suzaku hands her the black key. “He calls it the Morgana.”

She takes the key in trembling hands and stares at it a moment before hanging it around her neck, underneath her ridiculous, creamy-yellow school uniform that she is forced to wear. Honestly, all she wants to wear is a goddamn pair of pants, but she’s not allowed to because it’s “not proper for a young Lady to wear such masculine things”. Allie is about to snap at every single teacher - including the principal - and bluntly demand for her being able to wear pants or she’ll have something to say about it.

Allie is broken from her thoughts by Suzaku sitting down beside her, flipping the Lancelot key in his hand. She subconsciously shuffles closer to the older pilot and lays her head on his shoulder, staring up at the contrasting Knightmares. Suzaku smiles softly and moves his arm behind her as she sits on the ground instead of the backs of her legs, giving the younger something to lean on. In this moment, Allie feels like she is on the top of the world - something she has never felt before.

Suzaku breaks the silence with a soft question. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Allie’s eyes become downcast and a flush spreads across her pale cheeks. “It’s really nothing. So, don’t get too worried about it.”

“Allisha.”

“He kissed me, alright? Your little, idiotic lover kissed me.”

Suzaku closes his eyes and sighs, but doesn’t feel jealousy stirring in the pit of his stomach for some odd reason. Allie looks up at him through her lashes, not exactly wanting to meet the possibly flaring emerald eyes, but, much to her relief, she finds his eyes to be closed. She lets out a small breath of relief and sits up properly, keeping her eyes downcast and her head bowed, but that’s something Suzaku doesn’t want - he wants her to look at him while they talk.

He gently takes hold of her chin and lifts her head up, making her sapphire eyes to dart up to his green ones. Her breath catches in her throat at how close their faces are, and she flinches back, making his hand drop back into his lap. She can’t do this - she can’t accidentally kiss Lelouch and then do the same to Suzaku, but this one to be more purposeful than the other kiss. Allie swears she sees Suzaku’s eyes fall, but it’s pushed to the back of the mind as he leans forward and presses his lips to hers.

It’s wrong. That’s all she can think. It’s wrong to kiss someone in a relationship, but she can’t find it in herself to fight against the desire flooding her body. At the end of the day, everyone is a slave to their humanity and their emotions and desires. She gives in and returns the soft kiss, her gut flipping and bringing the butterflies back to life. Subconsciously, her left hand reaches up and holds the side of Suzaku’s face. However, she’s flinches away from the older male as his hand moves from where it was placed on her side to her scarred back.

Allie flushes and looks away, feeling guilt begin to pile inside her, tears in her eyes. “We can’t…”

Suzaku closes his eyes and nods, feeling his own guilt begin to churn. “I know. I’m sorry, Allisha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> So, I know this is uploaded much later than I said it would be (Inkitt people), but I honestly haven't been on my laptop all day and had other things on my mind.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> \- Chey xo -


	27. 22 ◌ The Demon Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys and girls.
> 
> So... It's a late update. Again. I am sorry, but, at least this time it's not as late as it was last week. I'm trying my best with everything, but I have a university course that I have to keep up-to-date with.
> 
> \- Chey xo -

**◌ allie ◌**

Allie’s world is flipped upside down not even a week later when she receives news of the military surrounding Babel Tower where Lelouch and Rolo are. She jumps up from her seat and runs into her room, instantly logging into her home-made computer and pulling up security footage. There’s no sound, but Allie can see the terror on their faces as everyone panics. Her own panic flies high when she finds Lelouch in a room by himself with dead Japanese and Britannians surrounding him, and a Sutherland standing before him, Rolo nowhere in sight.

She’s about to call the assassin when the cockpit of a Sutherland Knightmare opens, a familiar lime-haired woman standing there with her hand held out towards Lelouch. It’s been a year since Allie has seen C.C., and she’s finally shown up again, but only to get Lelouch back. The reunion is cut short as she collapses, Lelouch running forward to catch the sixteen-year-old immortal.

Allie pulls up another feed and her eyes fly wide. “Fucking military. Get out of there, you dumb prince!”

The soldiers begin to set the bodies alight, and she knows Lelouch - even in his brainwashed state - cares about these people no matter their nationality. His lips move as he speaks, more like yells, most likely begging them to stop. Allie knows that it’s no use - that the soldiers listen only to the Emperor himself, no exceptions of any kind.

With the room continuing to burn, Lelouch and the Baron engage in a not so stimulating conversation. Having some experience in reading lips, Allie can tell most of what they’re say. The second guns are pointed at Lelouch, Allie jerks upright in her seat, staring wide-eyed at the screen of her computer, lips moving in silent pleas and curses. Then, the half-expected happens. C.C. grips Lelouch’s upper left arm and pushes herself up, kissing the unsuspecting and shocked former Britannian prince.

“Holy fuck,” Allie breathes, worry sparking inside her. “I have to… I have to tell Suzaku…but I… Lelouch… Shit!” She slams her hands on her desk, her head following suit before she jerks upright and glares at the laptop screen. “What the fuck am I supposed to do now?!”

Lelouch stands, lifting C.C. and steadying her as she moves to stand behind the taller male. He speaks, and Allie swallows harshly, knowing that his memories have finally returned after a year. Allie watches as Lelouch walks forward, and her stomach twists in an indiscernible emotion as she sees his right eye morph into the familiar Geass symbol, turning a pink-red colour. His lips move and his left arm raises in front of his body before sweeping to the side as he gives his order, making the soldiers aim their guns and fire, killing themselves as Lelouch and C.C. watch with plain expressions.

Then, the Guren Mk-II and another older model Knightmare drop through the roof, landing on their knee in respect in front of an unaffected Lelouch. Allie swallows harshly and closes the security footage, knowing that there is going to be a confrontation between her and Lelouch - and it’s going to be messy, especially after how they left things a year ago. She screams, frustrated, into her hands, and then buries her hands into her purple-teal hair, messing up her plait.

She sits there for ages, unable to contact Suzaku due to him being with the Emperor in C’s World, or with the other Knights of the Round. Allie would be there herself, being the Knight of Thirteen, but the Emperor ordered her to stay at Ashford to keep an eye on Lelouch, and make sure that the former prince’s memory didn’t return. She’s already failed in that respect, but she refuses to let herself turn Lelouch over to have his memory altered again.

Once she hears someone walk into Lelouch and Rolo’s quarters, Allie jumps to her feet and pulls her gun out from the top drawer, walking out with it poised and ready to fire. Meeting Lelouch’s amethyst eyes, she goes still, sapphire eyes burning with conflicting emotions. The older male slowly raises his hands in surrender, walking slowly towards the young soldier, but Allie instinctively adjusting her hold on the gun causes Lelouch to halt in his advances.

“So you remember now, don’t you?” Allie demands, clenching her jaw and glaring warningly at Lelouch - at Zero. “You remember everything, and, yet, you come back here.”

“Of course I came back,” Lelouch says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “This is my home after all, Allie.”

“You don’t… You don’t deserve to call me that!”

“Shouldn’t I be the angry person in this scenario? After all, you threw me to the dogs, as you would say.”

Allie hisses through her teeth. “You agreed with my plan! Just be glad your Geass order didn’t kick in, or you’d be more fucked than you are now!”

Lelouch tilts his head to the side, lowering his hands. “I suppose I did, didn’t I? Tell me, why are you still pointing that gun at me?”

“I’m supposed to be monitoring you - to tell him if your memories come back.” Her hands begin to shake. “Lelouch, I… I’m sorry. Both Suzaku and I, we’re...we’re official Knights of the Round.”

The former prince’s eyes darken, but then they seem to glow, and that’s how Allie knows he has a plan. She instantly shakes her head, backing away from the teen and running into the wall as he walks closer to her, not stopping until the barrel of the gun is flush against his chest, and her hands and the hilt of the gun are against hers. Allie stares up into his multicoloured eyes with apprehension, still shaking as he leans towards her, his onyx hair brushing her messy, purple-teal hair. Lelouch reaches up with his left hand and traces his fingers along her jaw.

Her breathing hitches as he tilts her head back, forcing her to look into his eyes, and a smirk twists his angelic face into one of a demon in disguise. “Every time I get close to you, you become breathless. Why is that, Allisha Gottwald?”

Allie glares up at him, not liking how close he is to her. “You know why, and you know that it’s not just you! Don’t try to intimidate me, Lelouch vi Britannia, or you’ll get knocked down a peg. So, in other words, back the fuck off.”

“You haven’t changed.” Lelouch backs away, still smirking at her. “So, I suppose you want to talk about what happened on your birthday last week, am I right?”

“You kissed me. There’s nothing more to it.”

“I wasn’t the only one, was I, Miss Gottwald?”

Allie flushes. “No, but that’s none of your concern.”

Lelouch’s eyes flare. “It is when it’s my-”

“Your what?” the Morgana pilot hisses, shoving the former prince back, pure rage in her eyes. “The friend you lied to for months? The soldier you used your Geass on? The lover you cheated on?”

“Allie…”

“No, you shut up and listen.” She shoves him into a seat. “This past year has been hell for me and Suzaku! We had to watch you - a you that didn’t remember us at all - and had to harden our hearts to you to keep up our pretences to the Emperor! You had a life, and we had a mission we had no choice but to accept. You don’t get to act all high and mighty, you bastard! You’re not a prince any more, and, while you may be a cursed demon, don’t forget that you’re not the only one in this world!”

Lelouch stares at the raging girl in shock, fear beginning to build inside him

“Suzaku is forced to live because of your Geass! I carry the curse of Geass alongside you, as well as the Geass order you placed on me! So, fuck you, Lelouch Lamperouge! Fuck you for thinking you’re so much better than the rest of us when, in reality, you’re the one who’s messed up our lives - and your own in turn!”


	28. 23 ◌ Save Yourself from the Demon King

**◌ allie ◌**

Some people have demons within, but there are those who are demons themselves - and not always by their own design. They have their choices made for them, or are forced in a specific direction in their lives, and thus become demons with little reason behind the change other than the way they were raised. Demons can come into people’s lives later in life and flatten everything in their wake, shattering relationships and breaking hearts and ending lives.

Some people have to become demons in order to live, and that’s why Allie is still alive all these years later instead of dead in the ground in Australia like she would have been had she not forced herself to become the one thing she despised. She became the Demon of Truth, and forced the feelings she no longer needed out of her life. That is, until two specific, idiotic, demonic, selfish, self-sacrificing boys came into her life and destroyed all the walls she had built up.

They gained her trust and her love - two things she never gave out after she was forced to go to Australia when it was still Area 8. They built up what had been torn down by her past, and made her a better, healthier person, but, at the same time, they changed her into someone stronger and more in control of her life, and they made her dangerous above all else. They created a monster of their own design, and she let them do so without hesitation. Even knowing what they were doing to her from the very beginning, she let them transform her.

Right now, standing over one of them, her one blue eye and one Geass-branded pink-purple-red eye burning with untold rage and murder, Lelouch can see what those months of him and Suzaku talking to and loving this girl have created. He’s proud that he’s built this girl up enough for her to feel comfortable to be able to lose her calm like she is right now - especially in front of the one she once called her superior, and her best friend; her prince.

Her multicoloured eyes are afire with fury, and that’s how Lelouch knows that the line “hell hath no fury like a woman scorned” could not be more true or fitting for this situation. She’s trembling standing over him, gun discarded on the floor and fingers wound into tightly clenched fists, knuckles scarred and white, fingers red - whether from blood in her body or outside her body, Lelouch is unsure. Her usually neat purple-teal hair is a wild mess atop her head, frizzles and knots galore from her stress-induced state earlier.

Then, overwhelmed by her emotions, the demon before him shatters, her tears of anger becoming ones of misery and relief and frustration, and her legs turn weak, sending her to the floor, unable to support her weight. He reaches out and catches the girl as best he can, but it’s another awkward position they end up in: Allie on her knees between Lelouch’s legs, her face pressed against his chest and her hands holding, no,  _clutching_  his school jacket like a lifeline, Lelouch’s arms are wrapped around her upper body, and his head is resting on hers, eyes closed to hide the pain in them.

“I hate you so fucking much,” Allie sobs brokenly into his chest. “So much…”

Lelouch shushes her, tightening his hold on the younger girl. “It’s alright, Allie. Just let it all out.”

As much as she loves being with Lelouch right now, she wants to be with Suzaku just as much - she wants all three of them to be here together. However, now that Lelouch has his memories back, Allie isn’t entirely certain as to how he feels about herself and Suzaku - or all three of them being in the same room together again. After all, the last time they were all together, was when Allie and Suzaku brought Lelouch before Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

**◌ one year ago - a.t.b 2017 ◌**

_Allie and Suzaku walk into the throne room, Lelouch behind dragged between them by the latter, wearing a restraint jumpsuit, arms crossed behind his back. Suzaku keeps a tight grip on Lelouch’s hair as he kneels, bowing his head and pushing his lovers face against the hard ground. Allie falls to her knee on the other side of Lelouch and bows her head, closing her eyes against the onslaught of emotions inside her._

_“The former 17th heir to the Imperial Throne, Lelouch vi Britannia” Emperor Charles says mockingly. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it, my errant son?”_

_Lelouch struggles against Suzaku, attempting to glare up at his father. “How dare you!”_

_Allie hides her flinch as the former prince’s head is shoved back against the ground, his Geass shining brightly._

_“You won’t use your Geass,” Suzaku informs flatly before turning his gaze to the Emperor. “Your Majesty, I have a request. Please, sire, allow me to join the Knights of the Round - the twelve strongest knights of the Britannian Empire.”_

_Allie’s head jerks up and she stares at Suzaku with a mixture of shock and horror, not knowing how he is able to use his own lover as a bargaining chip in order to become of higher status. He doesn’t fully look over at her, but his eyes do flicker to Allie, and she sees the sheen of pain covering them - the one he is so desperately to hide from everyone. It’s masked as the emerald eyes look back up at the monarch before them, covered with determination._

_“As a reward for capturing Zero, is that it?” Emperor Charles inquires, his voice giving away nothing._

_Lelouch glares up at Suzaku as best he can. “You…”_

_Suzaku tenses, his hold on Lelouch’s hair tightening. “I told you before, Lelouch, that I was going to change this world from the inside.”_

_“Even if it means selling out your_ friends _?”_

_“That’s right.”_

_“Very well. I like the answer you just gave him,” the Emperor says, a sort of smile growing on his face. “And what about you, Lady Allisha Gottwald?”_

_Allie hesitantly meets the Emperor’s eyes, her Geass still branded on her right eye. “If it is no trouble, Your Majesty, I would also like to become a Knight of the Round - the Thirteenth Knight’s position that was never filled, and is rarely spoken of.”_

_The smile grows and he stands, towering over the three teenagers. “Now then, as Knights of the Round, I order you, cover up Zero’s left eye.”_

_Suzaku pulls Lelouch up off the floor by his onyx hair and Allie holds him steady as he fights against the former, a gloved hand covering Lelouch’s Geass. “Yes, Your Majesty.”_

_The Emperor walks towards them. “My unworthy son, who raised the banner of rebellion although he was a prince. Still, there’s another way we can make use of you.”_

_“What?!” Lelouch gasps our in horror, making Allie and Suzaku look up, only to look back down instantly._

_The formerly purple eyes are branded with the Geass symbol. “I will rewrite your memory about being Zero, about the death of your mother, about the very existence of Nunnally.”_

_“No… Geass…”_

_“You’ll remember none of it. You’ll just be insignificant.”_

_“No! Stop! You’re stealing what’s most precious to me again! First my mother, and now you’ve taken Nunnally.”_

_Allie feels Suzaku flinch, and she has to fight her own stinging agony of abandonment once again. Lelouch yells and writhes in their grips as the Emperor uses his Geass on the former prince, and Allie closes her eyes, building up a wall between herself and her emotions. She feels Suzaku’s hand take hers, giving it a comforting squeeze which she reciprocates without hesitation. Once Lelouch goes limp in their hold, they lower him to the floor of the throne room, regaining their previous kneeling positions with their left arms crossed over their chests._

_The Emperor returns to his throne. “Now, tell me, Knight of Thirteen, what is your Geass?”_

_Allie’s multicoloured eyes remain on the floor. “My Geass is one of truth, sire.”_

_“Continue.”_

_“As far as I am aware, there are no limitations.” Allie wets her dry lips. “I do not have to be looking at the person to use my Geass on them, and I am able to use it as many times as required on an individual. However, as with other Geass abilities, it is not able to be used on Code Bearers.”_

_“I see. Can you use it on yourself?”_

_“Yes, Your Majesty. I have done so before, but it was an...unpleasant experience.”_

_“Unpleasant how, Lady Gottwald?”_

_Allie begins to tremble, and shaky breaths leave her. “Your Majesty, it…”_

_“Lady Allisha does not feel comfortable explaining how her Geass makes her feel, Your Majesty,” Suzaku interrupts. “However, I am able to explain to you how it feels.”_

_The Emperor’s eyes flicker with annoyance, but he waves his hand, allowing the Honorary Britannian to continue._

_“Thank you, sire. Lady Allisha’s Geass makes you feel bare - naked, if you will. You have no choice but to tell her what she wants to know, and, while it feels liberating to get the secrets out, you feel degraded and on show for everyone.”_

_“Is this true?” His voice is full of greed, and it makes Allie shudder and force her memories to the furthest corners of her mind._

_Allie shakily nods her head. “That is correct, sire.”_


	29. 24 ◌ Shattering the Calm

**◌ allie ◌**

**◌ present day - a.t.b 2018 ◌**

Kneeling before her prince, his arms wrapped comfortingly around her as she lets her emotions get the best of her, is something she never thought she’d ever do, or would ever happen to her. She thought her prince would throw her to the side with disgust and disown her as one of his subjects, or something along those lines. Right now is peaceful for her, despite the threatening grey cloud hanging over her, but she can’t escape the thoughts flowing in her mind.

She misses Suzaku, but she no longer misses Lelouch. Now that he’s back to who is truly is, she no longer has the yearning for her prince and her best friend to return and rid this world of everything that makes it rotten. However, without Suzaku, she can’t seem to find the peace she had during her first stay here with the vi Britannia siblings, Suzaku and Sayoko.

“How can you stand to touch me after what we did to you?” Allie murmurs into Lelouch’s school uniform, feeling him tense against her. “How can you stand to look at me after we betrayed you? How can you stand to talk to me after I threw you to the dogs? How, Lelouch?”

“It’s simple,” the former prince says, pushing Allie back so he can look into her eyes. “You did what you had to do in order to survive - to stop my order from taking control. If it had, the outcome would have been much worse.”

The younger girl doesn’t particularly care right now that his Geass Order would have taken control. All that she cares about is bringing the little family she has made back together - her, Suzaku, Lelouch, Nunnally, Kallen, everyone. She wants her family - no matter how messed up or broken it may be. However, what she truly wants is for Suzaku and Lelouch to be here with her, with each other - no secrets or lies; only the truth.

Allie can’t help but think about the broadcast when Suzaku and Lelouch come to mind.

**◌ not too long ago ◌**

_A repetitive beeping fills her ears and breaks her from the stupor, her wide blue eyes scanning her computer. She opens up the stream and all breath is expelled from her lungs as Lelouch appears on the screen, her stomach dropping._

_“I am Zero. People of Japan, I have returned!”_

_Allie curses, knowing that this was all the stupid bastard’s idea. “You blundering idiot!”_

_“Hear me, Britannia! All you who have power, heed my words carefully.” He raises his hand slightly, making Allie’s head tilt to the side in confusion. Lelouch wouldn’t do that there… “I am burdened by sorrow. War and discrimination, malicious deeds carried out by the strong, the same abhorrent interplay of tragedy and comet.”_

_The purple-teal haired girl shakes her head. “These are his words, but it’s not him. What the fuck is going on?”_

_“The world has not changed - the people still suffer. That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary. So long as the strong oppress the weak, my rebellion will continue to grow. It begins today with the divine punishment I have wrought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares. I shall fight against all those who abuse their power. Therefore, once again, here and now, I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan!”_

_“You can’t do that! Fucking hell, Lamperouge!”_

_“Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first dominion of the USJ. Race, ideology and religion will not matter. Being a citizen will have but one requirement: to do that which is just!”_

**◌ present time ◌**

“Allie, is Lelouch still at Ashford?!” Suzaku’s erratic voice comes through her communicator, making her rip herself away from the former prince. “Allisha!”

Allie presses a button on her communicator. “Suzaku, breathe. I saw the broadcast. He’s alright, lover boy. He’s right in front of me.”

Lelouch’s multi-coloured eyes dart to Allie’s and she glares at him. “Suzaku, what’s the matter? Is something wrong?”

“Thank goodness,” Suzaku breathes in relief, but Allie catches the undercurrent in the emerald-eyed boy’s voice. “It’s not that I’m upset or anything, but could I speak to you alone, Allisha?”

Allie replies with an “of course” and stands, walking back into her room, somewhat forgetting that Lelouch has his memories back and could listen to the conversation. However, she’s not overly fond of having her private conversations overheard. Falling onto her bed, she brings up the video feed of the call on her communicator - a holo projection technology of her own that she has built into the device for times like these.

Suzaku’s face is paler than usual, and his emerald eyes are dulled.

“You look like shit, lover boy,” Allie teases, earning a slight smile in response. “Okay. That’s not good. What’s going on, Suzaku?”

“Tell me the truth, Allie. When did he get back to Ashford?”

“During the broadcast. If he’s regained his memories, he’s probably using C.C. as a body double and using a recording.”

He runs a hand over his face. “I thought that might be the case. However, if it is the truth, would you tell me?”

Allie flinches at the venom in his words, her Geass burning her right eye. “Suzaku, I’d tell you anything. I trust you the most, and that’s never going to change, lover boy.”

Understanding flashes in his green eyes. He knows she’ll tell him the truth, but only on the secure network she has created, and when he is using the unhackable communicator she made him. “I see. Thank you, Lady Gottwald.”

Allie snickers. “What’ve I told you about calling me that, Kururugi?”

“Sorry, Al. I’ll talk to you later.”

“You better, lover boy. I’ll keep an eye on your boyfriend.”

Suzaku’s eyes glimmer with mischief. “And keep our little nights to yourself?”

Allie shakes her head, grinning and teasing him. “Oh shut up, you tormentor. Nothing happened, and you know it.”

“Oh? I must have been having a dream then.”

“Fuck off.”

Allie shuts off the call and rolls onto her back, smiling softly at the ceiling at the memory of her birthday last week. A rosy red colour spreads across her upper cheeks and burns her face with heat as memories of that day filter into her mind one-by-one; soft emerald eyes, burning sapphire eyes, loving smiles, warm kisses, and the feeling of their skin brushing in the night hours. It makes her body tingle, and it gets worse when memories of that night a year ago begin to make their way into her mind alongside those of a week ago.

A small squeak escapes her and she pulls the pillow over her face just as Lelouch walks into the room, amethyst eyes wary and confused. Feeling the bed dip, she shoots up, eyes glaring at the older teenager sitting on her bed like it’s no big deal. His eyes take in her flushed face and accelerated breathing, and amusement floods his face, lips curling at the edges as a smirk grows on his face, smugness and a hint of pain glimmering in his multicoloured eyes.

“So nothing happened then, Allie?” Lelouch teases.

“Fuck off,  _Lulu_ ,” Allie retorts, but unable to bite back the smile growing on her face. “Nothing happened.”

“You did more than kiss him, didn’t you?”

“Don’t tell me little ol’ you is jealous, Lelouch vi Britannia. That’s just funny.”

The smirk shrinks, and the Morgana pilot knows that she’s hit a soft spot. “I am, and it’s not just because Suzaku slept with someone else - it’s because it was you he slept with.”

The purple-teal haired girl shakes her head, knowing where he’s going. “Lelouch, no. I know what you’re going to say, but, please, don’t say it now.”

The teenage terrorist bows his head, hiding his expression. “Allie, I-”

She covers his mouth with her hand. “I know you do, but I can’t handle you saying it right now - not after a year of you not knowing. By now you realise that it wasn’t just Nunnally he took from you, but also Suzaku and myself. He erased those feelings by altering your memories - the nights you and Suzaku spent together, and the one we spent together - as well as everything relating to your feelings for us, and our feelings for you.”

All Lelouch can do is stare down at the younger girl, pain filling his eyes.

“He altered them so you’d believe that Suzaku and myself were together, but, during that year, we became closer, and we did, Lelouch. It was our only comfort watching you without your true memories of us both, and I wish I could say that last week was the first time, but it wasn’t, and you know that. Regretting it would be the proper thing, but I don’t. I don’t know about Suzaku, but he may feel the same. There’s no way to know unless you ask him, but that would blow everything up.”

He pulls the younger girls’ trembling hand off his mouth and clasps it gently in his own, making her blue and red eyes narrow, knowing exactly what he is going to do. The moment their lips meet, she tears herself away, shaking her head with tears in her eyes once again. Lelouch stares passively at her for a moment before pulling her to him, lips colliding and the kiss instantly becoming ferocious and needing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all.
> 
> This chapter is such a mess... I’m not happy with it no matter what I do to change it, so I’m just gonna leave it like the shitty thing it is.
> 
> Sayonara, guys!
> 
> \- Chey xo -


	30. 25 ◌ Playing Both Sides

**◌ allie ◌**

Waking up clothed beside a former prince is a better predicament than what her state was the previous time they woke up in the same bed. This time, Lelouch’s arms are tight around her waist, and her back is flush against his front, meaning she can feel everything, including the teenage male’s morning wood pressing into her lower back. Rolling her eyes, she unwraps his arms from around her and sits up as Lelouch rolls onto his back, arms spread out by his sides and a small grumble leaving him.

Allie shakes her head, a small smile on her face as she looks out the window to see the sun only just beginning to peak out from the horizon. She climbs to her feet, the baggy shirt she stole from Suzaku hanging off her small frame and falling to mid thigh, the plain material soft against her skin. Making her way into the bathroom, it doesn’t take her long to shower despite the entrancing thoughts plaguing her mind in the early hours of the morning.

Not too much longer, she walks back out with a towel wrapped around her, and the shirt folded neatly under her arm until she places it on the shelf in her wardrobe. Looking over to see the former prince still asleep, she drops the towel and tugs on a pair of black underwear and a matching black bra, hating when her clothes don’t match. Grinning, she pulls on a pair of the boys’ black school pants and her white button up shirt, leaving the top two undone as she picks up her towel and hangs it on the back of her desk chair.

Sitting on the chair, she pulls her purple-teal hair down from its messy bun atop her head and runs a brush through it before plaiting it, swinging the finished plait over her shoulder a moment later as she turns to her computer. Fingers flying across the keyboard, she types in her password and her eyes flicker across the screen, taking in the several messages she has received over night from Lloyd, Cecile and Gino, as well as Suzaku. Apparently the White Knight is going to be coming to school soon.

“Well that was quick,” Allie hears Lelouch murmur behind her. “They’re already sending in a Knight of the Round.”

“You mean another Knight of the Round. After all, you’re talking to one right now,  _ Zero _ .”

“Sure. If saying that makes you feel better.”

Allie’s hand grips the side of the desk, her anger already boiling over this early in the morning. Giving in, she launches from her seat and pins the taller male to the wall, hand relatively firm around his throat and her sapphire and red eyes burning with rage. “I don’t care that you’re a prince, or Zero. I will kill you myself if you continue to push me. Better yet, I can turn you over to your father and have your memories altered again.”

His own multicoloured eyes glare down at her. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wanna bet, prince?” A sadistic and malicious smirk contorts her young face. “You can’t order me to do anything, and you wouldn’t do anything to stop me - and that’s because you need to get close to your father to kill the bastard. To do that, you need both me and Suzaku, as well as A.A. and C.C. - maybe even Rolo. Although, I do pity that poor kid if he’s forced to do your bidding like the rest of us. A slave, putty in the hands of a false god!”

“Allie…”

“Oh, no. I wouldn’t, my prince. Just keep your mouth shut, and stay in line, or, poof, you’re back to the boy who has no memories of his lovers, his little sister, his life, or anything else the Emperor decides to take from you.” She backs away from Lelouch, the smirk vanishing and her face turning pained. “I don’t want to do that, Lelouch, so, please, don’t make me be the bad guy here.”

The former prince’s eyes turn sympathetic, knowing that these drastic changes in Allie’s mood in the past day have been caused by him regaining his memories, and putting stress on her. While she had bad 180-flips in emotion before (which were bad enough) these flips are harsher, and much more dangerous and violent - the complete opposite to what her loving, caring normal personality is like. It’s like Allie becomes a completely different person, and Lelouch isn't sure what to think.

“I’m going to get in contact with A.A. and see if he has salvaged the Gawain from Kamine Island using the stealth system I built for it,” the young soldier murmurs, hands tightly wound behind her back and eyes pinned to the floor. “You should have a shower and get yourself ready for classes.”

“Allie, look at me,” Lelouch softly orders, but she keeps her eyes averted. “Allisha, please.”

The younger girl shakes her head and walks away, shying away from the pale hand reaching for her, murmuring for him to leave her alone. Walking haltingly out of her room, creamy yellow school jacket and her green tie hanging over her arm, Allie feels Lelouch’s eyes following her. Pulling on the clothes, she walks from the living quarters, heading for the library - more specifically, the place beneath the library.

It doesn’t take long for her to get there, and she all but collapses into a seat, her eyes burning and her shoulders shaking as choked sobs rip themselves from her lips. Curses in both English and Japanese flood from her mouth amidst the slew of broken cries and trembling breaths, her mind whirling like nothing she has ever had the pleasure of experiencing before. It’s painful, that much she can digress.

Despite how much she desires to be alone right now, the mentally drained teenage soldier knows that it’s better for her to have someone she trusts around. That leads her to pulling off her communicator and unfolding it, resting it on the table and calling Suzaku, knowing that the older teenage soldier will also be awake this early in the morning. True to her knowledge, the Japanese male answers the call a moment later, his glittering emerald eyes already making her smile.

“Good morning, Lady Allisha,” Suzaku teasingly greets, but his jubilance fades when he sees that the whites of her eyes are milky red, and the familiar sapphire colour is dulled. “What happened, Allie?”

Allie’s voice is broken when she speaks. “I… I snapped again, Suzaku.”

“Shit. Allie, I’m so sorry.”

“This can’t keep happening… Ever since last year, it’s been getting worse, and this morning was the worst it’s ever been.”

Suzaku swallows, not sure if he’s going to be able to withstand the answer to his question. “What happened this morning?”

Allie’s lips tremble as tears burn her flooding eyes. “Lelouch said some off-handed comment and I snapped. I… I couldn’t stop myself, Suzaku!”

“It’s okay, Al. Tell me.”

“I… I wrapped my hand around…his throat…and…pinned him…against the wall. I…threatened him…”

Suzaku is silent as Allie’s words comprehend in his mind, twisting and writhing in the murky depths, and the younger soldier begins to fear for herself right now, her head resting on her palms as she cries, shoulders shaking and breaths halting and irregular. Neither Allie nor Suzaku ever know what is going to happen when she “snaps,” and it usually results in someone getting hurt either physically or mentally to varying degrees, but not normally both at the same time.

Allie has considered going to Lloyd about these episodes, but she doesn’t particularly like the idea of becoming a guinea pig for the Earl. However, it may be her only choice if she continues to “snap” like this. The man is aware of her “snaps,” but does not know the extent as to how bad they can get. Allie has been experimenting with prescription drugs from doctors outside Lloyd, but, so far, they’ve done nothing but make her drowsy and irritable, and more prone to “snapping.”

Similar thoughts are traversing Suzaku’s mind, and he’s beginning to really worry about the Morgana pilot. He knows of her attempts to stop “snapping,” and all the constant failures and bad “snaps” the addictive drugs have caused her. He also knows of her thoughts on going to Lloyd in an attempt to find a more…working and permanent solution to her “snaps,” and he does agree with her going to the Earl, but is a bit hesitant due to knowing how…extravagant Lloyd can be.

“Allie,” Suzaku murmurs, making Allie look back at the holo projection. “You should go to Lloyd about this. I’ll be there with you if you want me to be there.”

Allie nods, brushing her hair back from her face. “Thank you, lover boy. You’re the best. I love you so much right now.”

The two freeze at the words that involuntarily escaped Allie’s lips, her sapphire eyes widening in horror and her hands slapping over her mouth, and Suzaku’s own emerald eyes widening in shock and his lips parting slightly.

“Oh my fucking gods… Suzaku, I…”

“I love you too, Allisha. Don’t you forget that.”


	31. 26 ◌ Modified Refrain

**◌ allie ◌**

Allie takes that day off school to visit Lloyd and Cecile, Suzaku by her side the entire time.

Sitting in front of the extravagant Earl in a pair of black tights and a sports bra is not what she expected when she came to see the renowned man, and neither was being forced to reveal her scarred body to the three of them. She feels bare and vulnerable with her past on show, and she hopes that this is necessary for Lloyd to find out what is wrong with her, and to find something that can prevent her from “snapping.”

“I see,” the lavender-haired man muses, deadly serious for once. “Personality snaps. Completely different personalities - one sadistic and one, well, normal, for lack of a better word. Sounds like a bipolar disorder, but not as erratic or as often.”

Allie stays quiet, her hand tightly holding Suzaku’s.

“I have something that I’ve been working on to regulate the emotions of soldiers in battle, but I’m not entirely sure as to if it would work for you, Lady Gottwald.”

“I’m willing to try anything right now. I hurt someone I care about this morning, and that was the last straw. The “snaps” have to stop before I lose it and kill someone.”

The Earl rummages through his cabinets. “You speak of death as if it is a trivial thing, my dear. How can you do that at such a young age?”

Allie shrugs. “Death has surrounded me my whole life - from the death of Lady Marianne, to my family’s death, to the death of soldiers and rebels alike in the fight for Area 8, and to the death of Zero himself. I can talk about death like it’s nothing because it’s really all I know - death and pain.”

“So, you’re saying that, if Suzaku were to die right here before you, there’d be nothing causing you to mourn him? Cry and plead for him to stay alive? Sell your soul to bring back the one you love? Draw your gun and shoot yourself out of despair and loneliness to be with him?”

A plethora of emotions flood Allie’s body and her mind contorts, her body moving of its own accord as she rips her hand from Suzaku’s grip and tackles the lavender-haired Earl, hands wrapping around his throat and baring her teeth. Cries erupt from Cécile and Suzaku, but Allie takes no notice as the man beneath her begins to change colour - from pink to red to purple to blue, lips turning pale. Rage is fuelling her actions, and she allows it, despising the thought of this man killing her lover.

Hands encompass her wrists and the tanned fingers latch onto her as another pair of hands move to her fingers, attempting to pry them away from Lloyd’s throat. Suzaku’s desperate voice rings in her ears, but Allie finds herself too caught up in her rage to be able to let go and listen to the Lancelot pilot. Instead, she finds her hands squeezing tighter, causing the Earl beneath her to fight against her more than he already was.

The thing that jars her from the emotions is a pair of lips pressed against hers, kissing her in a way that borders on dangerous. It’s fast paced and alluring, drawing the young girl in and captivating her. Almost instantly, her hands release the Earl and move up to Suzaku’s hair and the back of his neck, finding their familiar places and holding on as she’s lifted off the Earl.

Their kiss doesn’t break. Instead, Suzaku’s hands slip down to her thighs and lift her off the floor, her legs moving to wrap around his muscled teen’s waist as he walks towards the table she was sitting on before. When she’s seated, his hands move to her hips, gripping them tightly and pressing her against him, her body following his motions and feeling his firm form moulded against hers.

Suzaku pulls their mouths apart and lets out ragged pants, Allie doing the same as they attempt to regain control over their breathing. Off to the side, both Lloyd and Cécile are watching with wide, blinking eyes and shocked and confused expressions, not exactly sure as to what happened - both with Allie “snapping” and Suzaku kissing her, breaking her from her murderous rage. It’s safe to say that they’re thankful to the eighteen-year-old boy for kissing her though.

“My assumptions were correct,” Lloyd rasps, holding onto the table behind him for support. “It’s only when you’re overwhelmed by specific emotions that you “snap,” as you so elegantly put it, Lady Gottwald.”

Allie’s sapphire eyes fill with guilt as they see the Earl’s already bruising throat. “I am so sorry, Earl Asplund. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“No matter. Just a bruise and slight swelling of the windpipe and voice box - nothing a few days rest won’t cure, Lady Gottwald.” The Earl picks up a familiar injector off the table and Suzaku instantly moves in front of Allie. “I know what you’re both thinking, but this mixture is not quite it.”

“Refrain,” Suzaku spits. “You keep that shit away from Allie.”

Allie carefully, but forcefully, pushes Suzaku out of the way. “No. It’s alright. Let him finish.”

Lloyd smiles. “Thank you, Lady Gottwald. You see, while this is a version Refrain, it is not the drug itself. I have modified Refrain into an emotional stabilizer of sorts, as I mentioned before, and thus it doesn’t have the usual side-effects that Refrain generally does on the human body.”

“What are the side-effects?”

“Well…”

“We’re not entirely sure,” the indigo-haired assistant informs, cutting Lloyd off with a warning look. “We have yet to try using it on humans. However, we are almost 100% certain that it should not have the same effects of Refrain itself, nor any other negative effects like most prescription medications for people with similar diagnosis’ as yourself, Lady Gottwald.”

Allie nods. “I understand, and, please, stop calling me that. It’s so fucking irritating. At least call me ‘Allisha,’ will you?”

The two scientists share an amused look before Lloyd walks over to Allie with the injector in his hand, Suzaku itching to stop the man before he injects the substance into the vulnerable young girl. However, Allie holds him still with a look, barely reacting as the formerly dangerous substance is forced into her body and Lloyd backs away, watching Allie with wonder-filled eyes. To her credit, she doesn’t squirm as the liquid moves through her body, almost instantly feeling different.

Closing her eyes, Allie feels her emotions fluctuate, her rage and hatred settling out alongside her other emotions and her body turning relaxed, a smile growing on her face. Suzaku watches her like a hawk, emerald eyes worried even when her sapphire ones stare back at him with delight pulsing in them. Lloyd lets out a childish cheer, and Cécile types something into the computer, her eyes flickering over to Allie every few seconds as she continues to type.

“Along with the drug, we have also injected a small monitoring chip into your body so we are able to keep track of your body’s heart rate, blood pressure, anxiety levels, and such, for the next few days,” the indigo-haired woman informs. “If any negative side-effects occur, call either Suzaku, Lloyd or myself, and we will get you here as soon as possible. We do suggest that you try avoid conflict and irritating individuals in order to prevent possible “snaps” for as long as possible as we are unsure of how long the drug will stay active in your system.”

Allie slips off the examination table and smiles at the two. “I understand. Thank you both for doing this, and, once again, I am sorry for trying to suffocate you, Lloyd.”

“No harm done, Miss Allisha,” the lavender-haired man replies. “We’ll see you soon.”

Allie and Suzaku leave, heading back to Ashford where it’s safest at the moment. Walking into the living quarters of Allie, Lelouch and Rolo, Suzaku finds himself uneasy in the familiar space full of memories of life before his boyfriend was unmasked; revealed to be a terrorist. However, Allie continues through to her room, blatantly ignoring the arousal of memories in her mind, almost accidentally closing her door in Suzaku’s face. The male good-naturedly laughs it off, closing the door and taking a seat at her desk, fingers running along the holo keyboard for Allie’s home-made computer, her military given one collecting dust behind it.

Allie sits on her bed, tugging off her school jacket and throwing it over the back of another chair, her tie following in suit a second later, and her fingers deftly undoing the top three buttons of her white shirt. She removes her contact and puts it in its designated container, blinking, glad to finally rid herself of the irritation for a while. While it prevents her from using her Geass and gives her the semblance of a normal human, it tends to irritate her more often than not.

A resigned groan leaves her lips as she falls back, becoming cushioned by the softness of her mattress, hair fanning out on either side of her head, and her arms following suit, hands level with the top of her head. So much has happened in the past two weeks - no - the past year, and it’s almost far too much for Allie and her fragile mind to handle.

Broken from her thoughts by the bed dipping beside her, Allie looks up to see Suzaku sitting beside her, emerald eyes unreadable. “What’s the matter, lover boy? Upset that I took that modified Refrain?”

The tanned fingers of his right hand brush a few strands of hair from Allie’s face, and a ghost of a smile flickers on his lips. “More like wary, Allie. We don’t know what that drug can do to you.”

“Right now, it’s balancing my emotions, and I feel good for once. No rage is threatening to burst, and no guilt and regret bubbling away from the past year inside me. I’m…happy.”

“I see. It dulls your emotions, and puts false ones in its place.”

“No.” Allie pushes Suzaku down onto the bed and sits atop his lower stomach. “That’s not it. The drug dulls “negative” emotions and allows for “positive” emotions to prosper.”

Suzaku’s hands instinctively move to Allie’s hips and hold her still. “Are you certain?”

A smirk flickers across her face as she leans down and kisses him, resuming the dangerous kiss from not too long ago. His hands tighten on her hips as her own hands trail down his torso, flicking open the buttons of his orange and grey soldier uniform jacket, pushing the material to the sides before beginning on his white button-up shirt. His fingers mirror hers, undoing the buttons on her shirt and tugging it out from where it’s tucked into her school pants, pushing the thin material over her shoulders and down to her elbows, revealing her black bra.

Allie straightens up, allowing Suzaku to half sit up and remove his jacket and shirt. A grin graces her face as she stands and slowly pushes her pants down her legs, watching Suzaku’s emerald eyes darken. Once free, she’s back on top of him, her hands on either side of his face, and his under her shirt, sliding around to her lower back, pushing her against him. At that, she pulls back and smirks down at him, teasing the older boy as she lifts her hips up off him, hovering over him on her knees.

“Allisha!” Rolo yells, barging into her room without knocking. “Allisha!”

The purple-teal haired girl quickly pulls her school shirt up over her shoulders and glares over her shoulder at the shocked assassin. “What the fuck, Rolo?! Don’t you know how to knock?!”


	32. 27 ◌ Saving the Black Knights

**◌ allie ◌**

Allie hates this plan more than anything, and all she wants to do is be at Ashford right now - or with the other Knights of the Round, namely Suzaku, Gino and Anya. Sitting in a an old-ass Fifth Generation Sutherland Knightmare watching a showdown between Lelouch and the Britannians is  _not_ how the Morgana pilot thought she was going to be spending her day off - or spending any day really. As much as she still desires for the Britannians to be driven from Japan, and her loyalty to both aspects of Lelouch for helping her drive them from her home, Allie can’t help but be annoyed.

So many lives have been lost in this fight for freedom, and it’s something the young half-Britannian cannot overlook. To be quite honest, she feels disgusted in both herself and Lelouch for all the death they have caused, but she also feels disgust towards Suzaku because he also has blood on his hands in this war. The worst disgust though, is that which she feels towards Charles zi Britannia for deciding that controlling this world would bring peace.

Broken from her erratic thoughts by the conversation between Guilford and Lelouch, Allie turns her gaze back to the scene below her. Outside the gates, the crowd of Japanese are split and staring wide-eyed at the Knightmare standing tall behind them, Lelouch standing proud in the cockpit, Zero garb covering his body. Guilford and his own soldiers are standing resolute inside the gate, the former almost spitting his words at Lelouch.

“Guilford, those aren’t terrorists you are executing,” Lelouch informs, his tone resolute in its own way as he stares down the firing squad. “They are the Black Knights, soldiers of the army of the United States of Japan.”

“You expect me to recognise them as prisoners of war?” Cornelia’s right-hand man demands, and Allie can only imagine the pure anger on the man’s face and burning in his blue eyes.

“So you did come. As expected,” Rolo murmurs in his Vincent, making Allie smile slightly. “But if you break your promise to me, I’ll kill you, Zero, or, rather, Lelouch Lamperouge.”

The purple-teal haired girl sighs and reclines in her crap Sutherland. “Take a breath, Rolo. This is your brother we are talking about; he wouldn’t go back on his word.”

The assassin doesn’t reply and Allie can’t help the smirk that works its way onto her face. She watches Lelouch goad Guilford into a one-on-one combat and can’t help but shake her head at the utter stupidity of the two. One is a soldier, and the other is a master strategist; a former prince of the Britannian Empire.

Guilford throws his gun away and ejects all weapons but his spear. “I choose this as my weapon.”

“And, for mine, I shall borrow that shield,” Lelouch requests, motioning for the riot shield.

Despite knowing his tactics by now, the Britannian Lady cannot help but be moderately shocked by her prince’s decision for his weapon. She grits her teeth and huffs out an aggravated puff of hot air, crossing her arms over her chest and slamming herself against the seat in her pathetic Sutherland.

“He is going into battle with the riot shield? So could it be possible that he is…” Rolo trails off as Allie sees the imprisoned Black Knights let out their exclamations, and the Chinese Federation and Xingke muse their own doubts and disappointments.

“I have a question for you, Lord Guilford,” Lelouch muses. “What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfastly just in righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?”

“In either case, evil remains,” C.C. laughs slightly through the intercoms.

“A paradox,” Xingke muses. “Is it merely word play?”

Guilford raises his sword high and proclaims: “In the name of Cornelia, I choose justice.”

“I understand.” “In my case, I commit evil to destroy the greater evil.”

As Lelouch speaks his final words, Allie knows that, below the Chinese Federation building, there are Geass compelled individuals doing the former prince’s dirty work. As the ground begins to shudder and quake beneath their feet, exclamations of horror and confusion arise from everyone - Britannian soldiers and Japanese people alike.

“Kallen, charge in and take command,” Lelouch orders, taking advantage of the tumbling Britannian soldiers.

“Right. Autonomous armoured knights, follow me,” Kallen orders in return, throwing herself into the battle with Knightmares following her. “Remember, rescuing Ohgi and the others has top priority!”

“Z-1, you know what to do.”

Allie smirks and leans forward, hands grasping her Knightmare’s controls. “Of course I do. What do you take me for?”

“Black Knights, listen. The enemy around me has fallen into our territory. Wipe out the Britannian Forces and save your comrades.”

The Lady of Britannia grins and steers the Sutherland away from the battle, speeding deep into the trees and towards her destination far from the firing line. Zigzagging around trees and boulders, the Knightmare pilot skids to a stop in front of the familiar, salvaged Knightmare she fell in love with when she first saw the cockpit a year ago. Grinning, she climbs from her Sutherland and scurries up into the cockpit of the prototype Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame alongside her immortal contractor.

The silver-eyed immortal teen grins up at her as she takes her seat at the back of the Knightmare, and Allie can’t help the giddy feeling that arises in her stomach at once again being with A.A., and being in the Gawain. Together they fly up into the air and speed back towards the battle, the Integrated Float System being worse than Allie remembers, but still decent enough to get the immortal and the pilot to the Chinese Federation building.

They come to a stop above the battle and A.A. trains their improved Hadron Cannon on the Britannians without hesitation, a fire burning in his silver eyes that Allie can honestly say that she has never seen before. Whilst waiting for them to attack, Allie listens to Lelouch and Rolo bicker about the former “running away,” but the Morgana pilot really has no patience for squabbling siblings in this precarious moment as the original Black Knights are freed.

It doesn’t take long for the battle to come to a stop, and for all the Black Knights to regroup in the Chinese Federation building that has been declared the new United States of Japan. Landing the Gawain near where Rolo has the Vincent parked supporting what remains of Lelouch's Knightmare, Allie watches the fray of black and white, all the while knowing that, whatever this may be, will not last forever - someone will mess it up.


	33. 28 ◌ Returning Knight of Seven

**◌ allie ◌**

When Allie wakes only a few days later, she gets a fright at the lean-bodied male seated at her desk, emerald eyes dancing with amusement and happiness. Not caring about her clothing status, she launches herself from her bed and into the arms of her best friend. His strong arms encapsulate her waist and hold her tightly against his firm chest, her arms around his neck and her head in the join of his shoulder and neck, his in a similar position.

“You bastard,” she breathes into his clothes. “You should have told me you were coming.”

“And miss out on this reception?” Suzaku chuckles. “Not a chance.”

“I’ve missed you so much, lover boy.”

“I’ve missed you too, Allie.”

Allie is almost twitching in her seat in Villetta’s class later that morning, her leg bouncing up and down rapidly and her fingers drumming on the top of her desk. It gets too much for Lelouch and he reaches across the desk between them to place two firm hands on her - one of her lower thigh to stop her bouncing, and one on her hand to stop the incessant drumming. She almost jumps out of her skin at the unexpected contact, and her free hand instinctively goes to her hip to get her gun, making Lelouch tense and look at her with wary amethyst eyes.

She gives him a reassuring smile and gently removes her hand from his hold as Villetta walks in, Suzaku following behind the Britannian soldier. Lelouch instantly straightens in his seat and glances at Allie out the corner of his eye before returning to a relaxed position, hand cupping his chin as he leans against the desk. Allie watches with pure delight as Suzaku and Villetta come to a stop in front of the class, the former bowing slightly in greeting before standing straight and realising that he should not have bowed to the Britannian students.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I’ll be returning to classes here at Ashford Academy starting today. I look forward to studying here.”

Allie’s blue eyes narrow in disgust as the students start to murmur things: “Suzaku Kururugi?”, “The guy who caught Zero?”, “The white death is coming to school here?”, “He is the Knight of Seven.”, “But he is an Eleven.”, and “Doesn’t matter. He is the Emperor’s immediate subordinate…” Allie has to bite her tongue to stop herself from snapping at the entire class.

Then the conversation changes to Allie herself at the mention of Suzaku being the Knight of Seven: “Wait. Isn’t Lady Allisha the Knight of Thirteen?”, “There is no such Knight of the Round though.”, “The Emperor made her Knight of Thirteen for capturing Zero.”, and “I heard she and Suzaku are together.” Allie almost bites through her tongue when she bites harder, a metallic taste filling her mouth and making her stomach churn.

“Okay, quiet down,” Villetta demands, easily silencing the turbulent class. “Sir Kururugi has been reassigned to Area 11 and that’s why he’s coming back to school here. Why don’t you take the desk next to Lelouch and Lady Allisha for now.

“Yes, ma’am.” Suzaku turns his emerald gaze to Allie and Lelouch, and the former swears she sees something akin to love burn in them as he gazes at the two people he loves more than anything.

Allie smiles brightly as her lover comes to a stop beside her and shuffles behind her seat to take his between Lelouch and Allie. She’s pleasantly surprised when he leans over and kisses her, but instantly remembers that Charles zi Britannia made Lelouch believe that her and Suzaku are together.

The Morgana pilot instinctively returns the kiss for a brief moment before pulling away, turning her narrowed sapphire eyes to those in the class who decided to keep their eyes on the Lancelot pilot.

Lelouch grins over at his friend. “Hey, welcome back. It’s been some time.”

“I missed everyone a lot,” Suzaku murmurs, eyes lingering a little too long on the amethyst eyed boy before turning back to Allie.

The rest of the class continues as normal, but there’s a slight buzz in the air that’s beginning to set Allie off, her muscles beginning to twitch and spasm under her skin. A hand takes hers and tan fingers wrap around her pale ones, grounding her with a steady hold. Letting out a shuddering breath, Allie dares to look over at the two males she loves, only to find both sets of eyes trained on her, worry afire in both emerald and amethyst. Only one knows exactly what’s going on, but Allie knows that, before the night’s over, it will be two.

With a quick trip to her room with Suzaku after class with Villetta to give herself more of the modified Refrain, both Knights of the Round are seated in the club room. Milly, Shirley, Rivalz and Lelouch and Rolo were already sitting around the table in the room when both pilots showed up, and it sparked slight teasing - especially from Milly - and a wave of jealousy from Lelouch that it appears only Allie picked up on.

“Hey, you both saw Zero’s face, didn’t you?” Rivalz exclaims, delight dancing in his youthful eyes. “So, what did he look like?”

“Is he really a girl?” Milly asks, laughing.

“It’s really Prince Clovis, right?”

“Or a prince from another country?” Shirley buts in, brown eyes amused.

Suzaku and Allie share a look. “Um…well…”

“Can’t you share that with us?” Lelouch asks, drawing his lovers’ attention.

“No, it’s a military secret. I’m sorry…” Suzaku shakes his head and jumps slight as Arthur jumps onto his lap.

“Arthur?!” the club president exclaims.

“Oh, you brought him with you?!” Shirley crows with delight.

Lelouch laughs. “Well, Suzaku, you really have a thing for cats, don’t you?”

That one remark makes Allie shift uncomfortably in her seat and send Lelouch a discrete but vicious glare when Suzaku isn’t looking. Thankfully, Villetta interrupts the students before the Morgana pilot can strangle the former prince for being a childish brat. Suzaku, Allie and Rolo follow Villetta to the library and down into the underground surveillance area, taking seats around the table. At first it’s general talk, but it soon escalates to the reason why Suzaku is back at Ashford.

“Did anything leap out at you during your contact with him?” Villetta asks.

“No, not especially,” Suzaku replies.

“Then we can conclude that the subject’s memories haven’t returned.”

“Wait just a minute. Please, I feel we have to investigate this further.”

“Do you mean you don’t trust our surveillance?” Rolo asks, making Allie look over to the other Geass user and roll her eyes.

“Of course Suzaku trusts our surveillance,” Allie retorts, leaning her back against her best friend’s left shoulder and staring at Rolo in irritation. “He just likes to be thorough and do things in his own way.”

“There’s also the matter of C.C.,” Suzaku continues as if he wasn’t interrupted, looking down at Allie out the corner of his eye and an amused smile twitching the corner of his mouth upwards. “Continue playing his little brother just the way you have been.

Rolo tilts his head in acknowledgment. “All right, my lord.”

Villetta leans against the control panel. “It seems the student council is planning to throw you a welcoming party. Please reconfirm his state then.”

Suzaku nods. “Yes, understood.”

“Lady Allisha, you will accompany Mr Kururugi for this. It would seem strange for the two of you to be apart considering Lelouch believes you to be together.”

Allie smiles over at her uncle’s former subordinate. “Of course, Villetta. I wouldn’t dream of being apart from Suzaku Kururugi.”

The Lancelot pilot laughs and shoves her off him. “Stop being a brat, Allie.”


	34. 29 ◌ In Your Honour

**◌ allie ◌**

The party Milly organised has honestly been a big mess so far, and Allie is about to rip her hair from her head at the amount of close calls there have been. Gino and Anya are, for some reason, at Ashford, and, while Allie is delighted to see her friends again, she’s not entirely comfortable with them being around Lelouch in case they suspect he has his memories back. Then again, they are seemingly unaware of both of Lelouch’s true identities.

By the time the sun has dipped below the horizon, Allie is up on the terrace with Lelouch, looking down at the party sprawled below them over the grounds of the campus. They’re silent, and that makes it easier for Allie to hear when Suzaku walks over to them, his school shoes clacking on the concrete of the terrace. She looks over to her best friend with sad but determined eyes and he returns the look before turning his attention to Lelouch.

“Lelouch,” Suzaku greets.

“Shouldn’t the guest of honour be at the main stage?” the former prince muses, amethyst eyes alive with amusement.

“Hm, no. Everyone seems to be having a fine time without me. Besides, I want to discuss something with you.”

“What is it?”

“Well you see, I’m aspiring to become the Knight of One.”

“Whoa, that’s the greatest knight in entire empire…”

“The Knight of One is bestowed the privilege of choosing one of the Britannian areas for his own. I intend to have Japan. I’ll take this area for myself. Lelouch, I’ve lost too much. Precious friends and a woman who no one can ever replace.” Suzaku doesn’t miss Allie flinch at those words. “By acquiring power, I will never again lose anyone else I care about. And then, the Japanese people won’t need Zero anymore.”

“Hmm, indirect rule, eh?” Lelouch muses. “You want to make it a protectorate?”

“You can ask this person. They’ll know. The new viceroy who’s coming to take charge of Area 11 next week.”

“You think a student should speak to the viceroy?”

Suzaku pulls out his phone and calls Nunnally. “It’s Kururugi. Yes, he’s standing right here in front of me. Yes.” He hands the phone to the former prince.

“What do I say. How awkward. This is such an important person.” Lelouch raises the phone to his ear and turns away from Suzaku.

“Hello, big brother?” Allie is close enough to hear Nunnally’s youthful voice come through the phone. “Lelouch, is that you? It’s me, Nunnally. Can you hear me? I’m coming there to be the viceroy. Um, is there something wrong?”

Lelouch freezes, amethyst eyes wide and expression pained.

“Lelouch, it’s Nunnally, your sister,” the princess implores. “Is that you, Lelouch? It’s me, Nunnally.”

The Morgana pilot watches with no expression as Lelouch’s face contorts in further shock and horror. He turns to glance at Suzaku’s emotionless face and the horror grows within him, believing that his lover has him trapped in this moment. Well, that is until something Allie hates more than anything happens.

Allie almost growls as a familiar red ring appears around Suzaku’s emerald eyes and Rolo appears behind her best friend, but she merely shifts her stance and moves her attention to the call between Lelouch and his sister. Rolo reminds Lelouch of the time limit usage of his time stopping Geass, and the former prince mutters that he knows before turning back to the call with his sister.

“Nunnally, listen to me,” Lelouch commands.

“Lelouch, it is you,” the princess says in relief.

“For right now, we have to act like we’re strangers. It’s necessary. Just follow my lead. I’m going to come for you. I swear it. So until then… until then… I love you, Nunnally!”

The red ring vanishes from Suzaku’s eyes and Rolo slinks away, Allie glaring at the back of the younger boy’s head as he retreats.

“You’re confusing me with someone else,” Lelouch informs with gentle smile. “That’s right. I’m just a student at the school here.”

Suzaku shifts slightly and Allie looks over to her best friend, meeting his clearly confused green eyes. She gives him a gentle and reassuring smile, but she knows it does nothing to quell the unease arising in the Lancelot pilot. Although, he does return the smile and play the part of the placated soldier.

“Yes, I beg your pardon,” Lelouch implores.

“Forgive me,” Nunnally murmurs. “When I heard you are a good friend of Suzaku’s, I guess I just jumped to conclusions. It’s just…I…”

“No, please, it’s an honour for me to speak with a royal princess.”

“Um… could you please put Suzaku back on?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Lelouch hands the phone back to his lover.

“Forgive me Nunnally,” Suzaku apologises, emerald eyes trained on Lelouch as he speaks. “I didn’t mean to cause a misunderstanding.”


	35. 30 ◌ The Days to Come

**◌ allie ◌**

The next day is one full of desperate fighting, and a few days after that is the inauguration speech of Nunnally vi Britannia as the new viceroy of Area 11. On days Allie fights on the side of Britannia, with her Morgana on the former, and standing by Nunnally’s and Suzaku’s sides on the latter. It, of course, causes an uproar from the Japanese at seeing Suzaku, one of their own, standing by the side of someone who would dare attempt to create the Special Zone after what happened last time.

However, despite all that excitement, Allie has none of it on her mind. Instead, her mind is whirling with confusion and fear, her blue eyes searching everywhere for what is lost; down streets and in shops in Britannian settlements, and in the dark, secluded areas of what remains of the Japanese people’s original home. So far, she has not caught sight of where it may be, and her stomach is starting to churn with a sickening mix of worry and fear.

Lelouch is missing, and not even C.C. knows where the boy is.

Allie has found that C.C. is hiding things - more than what the Lady of Britannia ever thought possible. It seems as though Lady Marianne is actually alive from what Allie can tell, and that C.C. has some kind of telepathic link to Lelouch’s mother. The idea that the lime-haired woman knows Lady Marianne is alive and hasn’t told Lelouch makes Allie sick, and makes her not trust the immortal as much as she should.

With one destination left in mind, Allie hurries to where Lelouch first became Zero. She skids around the corner and instantly sees him sitting on some debris, thin form slumped over and something clasped in his limp hands. The teenage soldier runs over to her prince and quickly draws to a stop as she sees the familiar injection device in his lithe fingers. Allie stares down at him with complete and utter horror, not having realised the extent of her friend’s pain.

“Lelouch, what are you doing?” Allie breathes, fingers itching to take the drug from him.

The older teen looks up at his knight with dull eyes. “Allie, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Nunnally and Suzaku?”

Before Allie can reply, she hears a set of footsteps coming up from behind her. Hand curling around the hilt of her switchblade, the soldier looks over her shoulder to see Kallen walking towards them, relief in her crystal blue eyes.

“I figured you’d come here,” the pink-haired girl murmurs when she gets closer. “Where Zero was born. You started it here. This is where it all began.” Her eyes move to Allie. “Lady Allisha? What are you doing here?”

Allie grins and pulls the fake electronic face from her back pocket, waving it in front of the Guren pilot’s face. “Look familiar, Kallen? It should, because it’s been through so much with both you and I.”

“Wait. Allie?! But you’re-”

“Yep. So, what are you here for, Kozuki?”

“Lelouch, I wanna tell you something.” She freezes as her eyes move to the drug in Lelouch’s grasp. “Is that…?!”

“Refrain…” Lelouch confirms, amethyst eyes still dull. “You’re familiar with it, aren’t you? Brings back memories of the good old days.”

Allie’s feet fly forward as the end of the Refrain injector brushes the skin on the inside of Lelouch’s arm, and so do Kallen’s. The pink-haired girl hits the injector away from Lelouch, giving it the chance to cover the soft flesh of Allie’s inner arm. Lelouch attempts to keep hold of it, but, in doing so, his fingers tighten on the trigger at the wrong time - when the end is against Allie’s arm. The drug floods into her system and the injector goes skittering along the concrete ground moments later as Lelouch loses his grip on it.

The purple-teal haired girl’s right hand flies to where the Refrain was injected on the inner side of her left forearm and her blue eyes widen in horror, her body trembling. Neither Kallen nor Lelouch pay attention in that moment, and Allie knows she has to get out of here before the Refrain kicks in. She has little to no good memories in her past, and that means she will be subjected to her horrors in their place despite Refrain not having that exact property.

However, with the modified Refrain she has been taking to control her “snaps,” she cannot be sure how pure Refrain will end up affecting her, and that’s what drives her to pull out her communicator and call Suzaku. Whilst waiting for the Lancelot pilot to answer, Allie fights the Refrain trying to pull her into the past and forces herself to centre herself through listening to Lelouch and Kallen talking.

“Don’t give me that crap! So what if you failed this time? Can’t you come up with another plan and get it back?” Kallen snarls, her anger and despair getting the best of her and controlling her words. “Just give us orders like you always do. Should I use my Knightmare? Or maybe play decoy? Tell me, I’ll do whatever you say!”

“All right, then,” Lelouch says, amethyst eyes darkening as he stands and takes hold of Kallen. “You can console me. There are things a woman can do for that, right?”

“No… Snap out of it, Lelouch! You’re Zero now. You have an obligation. You’ve got to live up to the dreams you once gave us all! So please keep fooling us until you no longer can… We need you to be Zero this time with all your heart. Play your role like you mean it…”

The Britannian soldier grits her teeth and walks away, leaving the former prince and his Q-1 to continue whatever their conversation may be. She doesn’t get too far from them when Suzaku answers her urgent call, the male breathless and instantly in panic mode as his green eyes take in Allie’s tormented blue eyes and the faint sheen of sweat covering her face.

“Allie, what’s going on?” Suzaku demands, the background behind him moving as he hurries to wherever she is. “Allie! Talk to me.”

“Refrain,” she manages to say. “Hurry. Please.”

“I’ll be there as quick as I can. Keep fighting it.”

“Not much time. Can’t keep fighting it, lover boy.”

Allie hangs up on the Lancelot pilot and manages to get further away from Lelouch and Kallen to prevent them from being seen or heard by Suzaku. In a more open area she collapses onto the concrete of what used to be the original Tokyo, pieces of her past beginning to filter into her mind. After that it doesn’t take too long for Suzaku to arrive in a nondescript Britannian soldier fighter plane and get the convulsing Allie inside, instantly heading to Lloyd’s and Cecile’s scientific research base.

**◌** **◌** **◌** **◌** **  
**

**◌ suzaku ◌**

The moment he lands, Suzaku has Allie scooped into his arms and pressed against his chest as he attempts to prevent her from harming herself as she lets out small pained groans. Cecile is wide-eyed as she takes in the arrival of the soldiers and quickly directs them to a private room, yelling for Lloyd to hurry up. All Allie can do is thrash in Suzaku’s hold and whimper and cry out until she’s lain on a bed and restraints are tightened around her wrists and ankles.

“You have to do something,” Suzaku begs, staring down at the spasming body of the girl he loves. “She’s in pain.”

“We can’t. I’m sorry, Suzaku,” Cecile sympathises. “With the pure Refrain in her body on top of the modified Refrain she’s been taking to stabilise herself, giving her any kind of medication - even a sedative - could make her condition worse.”

“Suzaku, the Black Knights are attacking,” Lloyd informs. “They need you out there.”

Suzaku’s expression turns even more pained as he takes in the pained girl on the bed before closing his eyes and clenching his fists, turning and striding from the room. “You better take care of her, Lloyd. If Allie dies, I won’t hesitate.”


	36. Part 04

**“A revolution is a struggle to the death between the future and the past.”**

**◌ Fidel Castro ◌**


	37. 31 ◌ Torments of the Past

**◌ allie ◌**

**!! TRIGGER WARNING !!**

All she can feel is pain; a bittersweet pain.

It reminds her that she is alive, but that is also a bad thing. For, if she were dead, she would not be forced to feel such pain. It’s like an ache deep in her bones, and molten lava in her muscles, and then fire in her skin, making her writhe and want to scream out in pure agony. She won’t give in to what they want, so she keeps her lips locked as best she can.

A part of her knows these are just memories, but she can’t help the terror flooding her being and fighting against whatever it is holding her down. There’s no warmth where she is, and there’s no one around to hear her scream in reality; they’re all out fighting against Zero and the Black Knights. It’s that thought which allows her a brief reprieve from the onslaught of her past, but not for as long a time she’d like.

Moments later she’s thrust back into the turbulence of her mind, pain and blood her only allies within its depths. There are blades and burning hot pokers, strips of leather and chains, and so much pain. Flashes of it, and some drawn out over a long time, but still more pain than she knows how to cope with in this moment, and in her current state. There’s so much hatred it almost overpowers the pain, but the same could be said for her fear.

Men in masks with dark, tormenting voices, brandishing expertly sharpened blades of all shapes and sizes; some are wickedly sharp and covered in the dark red liquid of life from her body, and some are pristine, waiting their turns to taste the hybrid blood of the young girl. Some men are testing the strength of leather strips and others comparing the weight of different chains, but they’re all laughing at their prey’s helplessness as she struggles in her bindings.

Although, it was not always bindings that held her in place for the men to exact their rage and destruction upon - there are times she’s free to run from them, but those times are when the men are feeling especially murderous and harmful. She’d be let loose to run and hide from the men and then hunted down if she were an animal, only to be hurt worse than ever if she evaded capture for an extended amount of time.

They’d hold her down and slice her open from head to foot, bathing themselves and her in her own blood, and then dousing her wounds with chemicals that made her locked lips open and scream out in uncontrollable agony. Once her mouth was open, it was the end for her. The men would feast upon it like rabid beasts, running their filthy hands around her young body but never forcing their sexual pleasure upon her. They said they’d never give a Britannian that pleasure.

Despite that, they found many ways to inflict their insane and disturbing and downright malicious intents upon her. They found joy in hearing her scream and plead for mercy, and then give it to her, only to take it back minutes later and continue the onslaught of torture and “fun” as they called it. Their “fun” caused layer upon layer of scars to encase her body, morphing it into something grotesque and monstrous that made their laughs turn more sinister.

Their roughened, bloodstained hands would dig into her sides and pin her wrists and ankles, and their greedy eyes would watch as she arched and cowered under their harsh touches, her throat raw from screaming for them to stop; to leave her alone. She could do nothing whilst they mutilated her body over the years; nothing but lay there and take it like any abused being that has been broken one too many times.

Allie breaks free from the pure Refrain coursing through her and entrapping her mind the moment a set of hands take hold of her bound wrists and pin them to the bed, a weight settling atop her as she thrashes harsher, the memories getting worse. The first thing her eyes see is emerald green filled with pure fear and seeing it is like a blow to the gut, her mind filling with memories of the past year of her life.

“Su… zaku…” Her throat is raw and her voice is raspy and weak. “Su… zaku…”

“I’m here, Allie,” his soothing voice assures. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

All she can say is his name, and it’s almost like a prayer.

“It’s alright. Whatever you saw was just a memory.”

“Su… zaku…”

“It can’t hurt you now.”

Her body stops thrashing and begins to tremble, her one sapphire and one Geass branded eye filling with tears as she looks up into the calming eyes of the one she loves. It’s not even a moment after Suzaku deems it safe enough to stop holding her down and undo her restraints that the former Britannian prince rushes into the room, amethyst eyes wide with horror as he takes in his knight’s current state.

Allie stares at the male with wide eyes as he rushes over and pulls the younger girl into a tight hug, head buried in her shoulder as he apologises profusely. The Morgana pilot closes her eyes and slowly wraps her arms around the only other individual she loves, holding the thin male as he cries into her shoulder, wetting her clothes. Beside them, Suzaku can’t help but let a soft smile decorate his youthful face as he watches the two people he loves hold onto each other for what seems to be dear life. Lelouch is shaking in Allie’s arms and she can tell that he is not faking anything in this moment as she holds him.

“I’m alright, Lelouch,” Allie assures the former prince, gently prying him off her and looking into his cloudy amethyst eyes. “I promise. It was… an accident, and not… just… your fault, but mine also. I tried… to stop you.”

Lelouch shakes his head. “No. I should have never even got that disgusting drug in the first place. We wouldn’t be in this mess if that were the case.”

“Lelouch, this isn’t on you,” Suzaku reaffirms, making the former prince look over at his lover. “Allie put herself in the position that got her here, and that’s all. She could have chosen to let you take that Refrain, but she stopped you instead.”

Allie lets a soft smile work its way across her face as she watches the two males interact. It’s something she has desperately missed this past year, and she can do nothing but wait for the time when they can hold each other once again and be who they really are. However, with the war hanging over their heads, as well as Emperor Charles zi Britannia, there’d be no way for the two to be able to stand side-by-side without letting slip that Lelouch has his memories back.

Allowing herself to lower her guard, the half-Australian takes hold of one hand from each of the males she loves and pulls them with her as she goes to lay on the large bed beneath her. Suzaku goes willingly, moving around behind Allie to lay with his back to the wall, but Lelouch takes a little more convincing to take his place laying in front of Allie.

She plays on her exhaustion and gives a tired smile, laying down between the two comfortably; something she has never been able to experience until today. An arm loops around her waist and pulls her back against the White Grim Reaper and a smile works its way onto her face as another arm works its way around her upper body and pulls her against the Black Prince. Cocooned between Suzaku and Lelouch is more comfortable than Allie could have ever imagined it to be, and, in the tired mess of her tormented mind, she can’t help but think what it would be like to sleep with them both.

While the night is young, it does not take long for the one seventeen-year-old and two eighteen-year-olds to fall into a deep sleep, holding on to the ones they love and adore above anything else.


	38. 32 ◌ The Mass of Zero

**◌ allie ◌**

Standing on the podium beside Suzaku and behind Nunnally, hands clasped behind her back and clad in her Knight of Thirteen uniform, Allie stares down at the mass of Japanese citizens before her. Everyone is waiting on the declaration of the second Specially Administered Zone of Japan to occur, but some are waiting for something even better - the banishment of Zero himself.

Of course, it isn’t what the Britannians believe it to be, and only Allie is aware of that. However, the Japanese brunet standing a little to her side has a feeling that something extreme and unexpected is going to happen today - much like when Third Princess Euphemia attempted to do this exact thing only a little over a year ago.

“Now then before the ceremony officially begins there is a matter we wish to confirm regarding Zero,” Lohmeyer informs. “As imperial subjects, all those participating in the Japan Special Zone will have criminal charges against them reduced and criminals that are class 3 or lower will have their sentences suspended. However, the instigator of the murder of former viceroy Calares cannot be forgiven. Therefore, under special Area law, section 12 paragraph 8, Zero alone shall be banished and sent into exile.”

“Thank you, my Britannian friends,” Lelouch says via the recording on the giant screen behind Allie and Suzaku. “I am grateful for your lenient treatment.”

“So he came here after all,” Allie hears Nunnally muse.

“Show yourself, Zero!” Suzaku calls. “I’ll escort you safely out of the country myself, I guarantee it!”

“I don’t wish to be in your debt, Suzaku Kururugi,” the masked man replies, turning down the Knight’s suggestion as kindly as he can. “However, I have a question. What does it mean to be Japanese? A nation. Is it language? Territory? Blood lines?”

“No! That’s not it. It’s in the heart.”

“Then we’re in agreement. A feeling within. A belonging. Dignity. Pride. The culture is carried in the heart. You’re Japanese no matter where you are.”

“Then what does that have to do with you running away by yourself?”

“I figured they’d try something,” Lohmeyer curses.

“What is it? What’s going on?” Nunnally asks, worry filling her voice.

“Viceroy,” Anya, the Knight of Six, says gently, walking over to the crippled princess.

Through her com, Allie can hear all that Gino and Guilford are saying; what leads to the Knightmares reading their weapons and pointing them in the general direction of the crowd of what the Britannians have deemed to be “Elevens.” Allie’s feet fly forward and protests leave her lips, trying to dissuade the soldiers and prevent more bloodshed on the second attempt of the Specially Administered Zone.

“Hold on!” Suzaku cries, his own feet carrying him forwards. “They haven’t made any violent moves yet.”

A figure stands amidst the mass of Japanese and Allie feels her stomach drop as all the Knightmares train their guns on the lone being - on Lelouch. However, the people of a once proud nation begin to stand, all clad in similar Zero garb of varying colours. Allie watches as Suzaku’s bewildered emerald green eyes fly over the mass of Zeros, and she has to fight the twitch at the corner of her mouth that is threatening to break into a smile.

“Viceroy Nunnally has ordered Zero into exile,” Lelouch informs. “Since we are all Zero we must all leave this country at once. No matter where we go we are Japan for we carry it in our hearts. Let us set out for a new land!”

Allie’s ears become full of the cacophony that arises from the crowd below the stage - declarations of them being Zero. Amidst them she can hear Lady Kaguya, Tamaki, Kallen and Ohgi, but she can also hear the disbelief coming from Guilford, Lohmeyer and the Britannian army. However, she can also hear Lloyd’s unusual voice musing over Lelouch’s decision, and also his expression of a sort of respect for the “terrorist.”

In the port Allie and Suzaku make out an iceberg ship, supplied by the Chinese Federation, and they both know that it is to be the transport for the Japanese people. The Britannian Lady watches wonder-filled eyes as everyone begins to climb aboard the ship, including A.A., C.C. and Lelouch, and her feet itch to follow them. However, Suzaku’s hand gripping her arm stops her in her tracks, seeming to ground both himself and Allie.

Zero’s more than an idol now, he is a symbol. He’s made himself into a living avatar for everyone.

“Sir Kururugi, Lady Gottwald, we can’t let a million labourers leave the country,” Lohmeyer protests. “Making an example of...”

“Hold on, please!” Suzaku almost pleads. “Zero, order them to take off their masks. Do it now or there’ll be another massacre!”

“Sir Kururugi, Lady Gottwald, this is an act of rebellion!” Guilford almost snarls, itching for a fight. “Order us to fight!”

“It’s your call, Suzaku,” Gino murmurs through Allie’s com. “You’re in charge.”

“Zero, we could let  _you_ escape,” Suzaku tries to negotiate. “But a million people, to let them all go with you...!”

“If the Black Knights leave, peace will come to Area 11,” Lelouch rebukes. “And Nunnally’s reign will no longer be threaten by our presence.”

“Even so, this is a dirty way to do it.”

“Give the order to let Zero go!”

“I must give the order to shoot Zero. To kill him.”

Allie turns her gaze from where Lelouch is standing in the crowd and looks over to their mutual lover, seeing the burning conflict in Suzaku’s emerald eyes. She gently takes the older boy’s hand as it slips down her arm and gives it a comforting squeeze; a sign that she will stand by him through everything he chooses to do. It seems as though that does the trick, because he looks over the crowd with determination.

“Zero’s to be exiled! That was our agreement,” Suzaku orders. “If we break it, the people will never trust us again.”

“The people? These are Elevens,” Lohmeyer spits with disgust. “Only you speak of them as people because you’re are one of them.”

“This has nothing to do with that!” Allie snarls before the Knight of Seven can, making Lohmeyer recoil at the venom in the seventeen-year-old’s voice. “If they’re all subversives, why do you want them here? So you can massacre them!?”

“They have challenged Britannian rules. So let them burn in hell!”

“Shouldn’t we get rid of these destructive elements then? They’re exiling themselves.”

“But...”

Suzaku finds his voice again. “Zero, can you promise that you’ll lead them to salvation?”

“Of course,” Lelouch assures the Honorary Britannian. “And you, Suzaku Kururugi, can you promise the ones who stay behind will find salvation in your hands?

“That’s exactly why I became a Britannian soldier.”

“I understand. I will trust in the promise you’ve made. Did you hear that? All Zeros, Sir Kururugi has declared it. Rebels are hereby exiled. Nothing holds us back now. Forward, to the land of freedom!”


End file.
